Fenrir
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: Cloud and Lightning romance fic. Heavy heavy theme and very mature. Again for mature audiences only. Sold into slavery their only way to survive is to fight their way out to survive
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY VERY VERY MATURE THEMES I WARN YOU BEFORE HAND...

Hope you all like the fic!!

Chapter 1

The sky wasn't as bright as it should have been… the screams, jeers, the cheers… all drowned out as my mind faded to a happier time. A time when my life wasn't filled with pain, despair… betrayal… I could smell the air… thick and heavy. It was summer… I think either that or fall… the rain season had come and gone many days ago. I closed my eyes and the sounds faded… my memories… the cries… the screams… the pain… Zack… Tifa…

I wanted to cry… I wanted to save my mother… I wanted to be strong enough to help her… she didn't deserve to die. My friends… Zack, Tifa, Aeris, they were all gone…

Many years ago when I was a teen… the raiders came. They ransacked the small village I lived in. My small town, tucked away at the base of a mountain. It was so long ago… I remembered playing in the fields with Zack and Tifa while Aeris commented on how dirty we would get.

Aeris… she was always so perky and kind. She was the one girl that could plant anything and have it grow for her. I remember one harvest season, the entire village was on hard times. Aeris convinced me and Tifa to help her plant forty rows of tomatoes and forty rows of roses. I refused at first but she got Zack to bully me into doing it. We spent nearly an entire week preparing the ground, planting and caring for the crops and after it was all said and done, somehow… without the rain from the skies… the roses began to sprout and bud. A few weeks later the tomatoes all grew large and full.

She saved our village practically from starvation, but Aeris simply kept her modesty and stated that the gods had simply shined on her that day. I was just turning twelve that year. Aeris was midway through her teens at that time, just like Zack…. Zack.

Zack was my big brother figure… I was the only child that never fit in. I never did anything well like a normal kid could. I couldn't hunt, fish or plant crops, good enough to help the elders in our village. The other kids always taunted me for that. In all of our small village me and my mother were the poorest because without a true male, we had to depend on handouts from Zack's, Aeri's or Tifa's families for our nightly meals. We were always in debt to one family or another and without a way of repaying a meal me and my mom were in a tight spot.

I remember when I turned 13 how Zack forced me up from my bed in the middle of the night and made me learn how to wield a wooden sword. I hated him for it at first but over time it became something that connected us. Zack was the hero of the village if there ever was one. His father had passed while hunting a beast of the wilds and Zack had taken up his spot as the main hunter for his home while his mother and sisters tended to the small farm land they owned.

No matter how bleak I thought his existence, Zack never once doubted himself or the task before him. He was always confident and positive. Every situation had a happy outcome he used to say… now I realize that's only true if one is willing to do what ever it takes. As he had done…

Tifa… she was the girl whom I loved… the girl of my dreams. We met before either of us had a first birthday. She was a few months older than me and had always used that as an excuse to act like a big sister to me. She was beautiful to me even at age five up to the last time I saw her in my village before the raiders came… Tifa was bold, beautiful, elegant, smart and sophisticated in ever way. She always knew what to do even in the worst situations. She had a way about her that made anyone around her gravitate and listen to her ideas and beliefs. She was an extraordinary woman indeed. My mom always doted on how cute she was and I guess she wanted me and Tifa to get together and get married because she always saw us together… and knew I loved her.

Tifa was my angel sent by the gods to guide me. I remember it exactly as though it happened yesterday. The day before the raiders came, it was Tifa's 17th birthday… I remember getting her away from the other kids somehow and confessing my love to her. At first she said nothing and turned away from me. My heart held tight and for a moment my world fell all around me but then she turned and launched herself into my arms. We made love several times that night. I had never thought that the greatest night in my entire life would precede the most life-shattering one.

Tifa was everything to me and in one day I lost her. Years passed and the pain continued to compound itself upon daily. Five years from that moment and still the memory is as painful as when it first happened.

The raiders came the next night and killed so many. Few escaped their wrath while others like myself were captured and sold as slaves. I was once free to enjoy sunny days like this one but being caught in the snare of oppression changed the way you saw the world. The hell that I've gone through, the things I've been forced to do. It all begins chipping away at one's will to live to the point that the value of life leaves you. You no longer care if you live or die. You no longer bat an eye at another slave being thrashed and throttled into submission or beaten due to disobedience. You simply become colder or you crack and become weak…

At one point I wanted to be weak, but then anger rose deep inside me… The anger of such injustice… of betrayal… but slaves have no where to focus such feelings. That anger began a year ago… it ate at my insides as I continued to be beaten for disobedience despite being a slave for years. My former master thought to punish me in a different way… he thought that by selling me as a lamb to the slaughter that I would be killed… but he was wrong.

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" At those words my memories began to fade back to the depths of my mind. The happier days vanished and my hell was returned. I opened my eyes and gazed ahead as the tall, skinny but muscular man roared as he rushed me. The sky still wasn't bright as it should have been. The crowd's roaring was deafening but not crippling, not to me… for nearly a year I've stepped in this hell and just as the many times before… I'll be the only one to step from this place.

I leveled my large sword which I called the First Tsurugi, but the crowd and my new master called the Buster Blade for what was about to happen next. My opponent was named Gragor. He was revered in some remote corner of the world but here to these hundreds of thousands in the crowd I was a god… a god of death. Maybe I would have felt sympathy for him many years ago, years ago maybe I would have shed tears for what I knew to be his fate… but my heart had blackened and my soul long since gone… all that was left was darkness.

He came within my attack area and almost instantly I was behind him my large sword coated in blood. I walked several paces ahead and looked into the sky. The same sky that at one point I smiled and laughed under, but at this moment I simply closed my eyes, dropped my blade as Gragor's body dropped to the ground in two separate pieces. I lifted my hands to the sky and the crowd began chanting the name my new master had given me to use to fight in the coliseum.

"FENRIR…. FENRIR…. FENRIR!!!!" I inhaled deeply as the smell of blood and death surrounded me and their chants continued. My real name is the only thing that I swore I wouldn't lose to this hell. It was that last thing I had that my mother gave me… the crowd could scream 'Fenrir' all they wanted, but I knew my name to be Cloud Aurelius Strife.

* * *

SO WHAT YOU THINK? R&R and be on the look out for several other fics of mine to be continued and finished along with another couple to be released staring Lightning and Cloud


	2. To Midgar

**THANKS FOR READING... As I stated it's only going to get more vulgar and the themes are going to become much more mature than before. Please keep reading because it only gets better!**

CHAPTER 2

"Yesterday… that was bloody fucking amazing! You are truly worth the coin boy." Rufus Shinra, my new master gloated. He was the man my former owner had sold me to over a year ago. I was to be a teaser for the crowd. One of his up and coming gladiators was to slaughter me and several other slaves in order to start the festivities of the coliseum that night.

My eyes closed as I stood in Shinra's great hall as he gloated about the coin he had procured due to my recent victory. As he rambled I remembered my first steps into that hell. I remember seeing the three other with me all clutching their respective weapons as we waited for the unstoppable gladiator of Shinra to kill us. I remember the crowd booing us and screaming words of hate, hex and curses upon us as though we, the slaves who had lost all freedom had done wrong to them. The door across the stadium opened and out stepped a large man with long spiky black hair.

He was a massive man, standing almost seven feet tall and muscles everywhere. I would have been terrified but there was so much more on my mind at the time. I had welcomed death. When the others charged I simply dropped to the floor accepting death. The crowd booed me more and pelted me with food, rocks and even shoes and jewelry. The massive man slaughtered the three others with ease and then turned upon me as he showed off for the crowd.

They all screamed for my death… for him to kill me. In my last moments I thought about Tifa and Zack and instantly I wept. It hurt so much to know where my life was and how it came to this. The gladiator continued taunting me and somehow... for some reason when I looked back up at the man I saw Zack and Tifa. Not in the stadium but in the man's face before me. My anger erupted and as he continued to fill the crowd's desire for showmanship… I filled his body with the cold steel of my blade. From that moment on, I became him, I became the raiders who took my village… I became the killer.

"FENRIR!!" I opened my eyes from my memories and stared right back into Rufus Shinra's eyes. "Don't go getting your fucking head in the sky. You are the champion of Midgar! Men worship the shit you drop while women fantasize on being stuffed with your cock! I have no time for you to day dream in the arena, lest you wish that bright blonde fucking head of yours to part with the rest of you!?" He yelled as my expression remained unchanged.

"Forgive me Lord Shinra." I stated calmly still looking straight ahead as he paced around me.

"Apology noted, but head my warning. You've become a god to these shit-for-brain commoners who spend their days work to come watch you… the 'God Killer' himself, slay mortals. Listen to me Fenrir, this world will bow at our feet one day… you just wait and see." He grinned and nodded to the guards to escort me back to my cell. I went willingly with them and then Rufus spoke. "I'll have Cid bring you your portion of today's victory. Sleep well my champion." He grinned as I walked through the doors with the four guards all around me.

As standard procedure when any gladiator meets with Shinra, our hands and legs are chained like the slaves we are. I thought many years ago about escaping… about running away… but my odds were nonexistent. I wouldn't make it far and I had nothing to run to. I accepted this fate.

"Fenrir, crowd-proclaimed king of all Midgar. How did you're meeting with our ooh so powerful master fare?" I glanced up to the owner of the voice, Barrett. He was a large dark skinned male who towered over me. He had been trapped in these walls far longer than I. His skills should have been far keener but my anger drove my desire to live… to seek vengeance.

I stared out at the other gladiators who shared the similar fate as mine. Reno, Rude, Tseng, Barrett… they were just a few of note, including myself there were twenty of us total. All being trained to be the greatest warriors for the sake of the house of Shinra. Before me this home had another champion… Genesis.

"He was pleased with this day's victory." I responded shaking free of my memories. A loud shout was heard and we all immediately stood to our feet and faced the steps from the courtyard to our cells. Out stepped our trainer, Angeal. We all saluted him and then instantly picked up our weighted stick swords and practiced.

"As a warrior you must forget the life you once had outside these walls!" Angeal roared every day as we slashed and hacked at one another. "You are now a part of the greatest group to have ever lived. Lord Shinra has taken you from the fields to the stage of the coliseum… he has delivered you! Do not embarrass your master with weakness.

I fought against Tseng and in a matter of a few short strikes he was done and unconscious. Angeal finally made his way to me and then slapped a hand on my back and spoke. "Look and behold, Fenrir… before he was a weak man who lived trying to reclaim a past that is beyond your grasps. He has abandoned the weakness and now it is time you all did the same! NOW TRAIN HARDER!!" He roared as the warriors around me battled their opponents fiercely.

"What would you have me do Angeal?" I asked not caring the task.

"You accolades in the arena have been noted by far more than those that encompass the walls of this city. Your reputation as a slayer of mortals and gods has spread. I believe soon our master may call for you once more, but this time you will be fighting a warrior much closer to your own caliber." I was perplexed but stayed my words.

"Understood Angeal." I stated and returned to training

"Woman wake up, my cock demands your attention!" A voice shook me from my sleep and I sat up with a start. I looked to the other slaves in transport beside me and frowned. Fang, Vanille a young boy named Hope and a black man named Sazh were all around me, but the originator of the voice was the proud gladiator in the wagon on the far side. "I see you awake to my voice whore… now come give my cock the attention it needs!" He laughed as I snarled at him.

"Light don't…" Vanille whispered to me but I decided to speak.

"Fuck off you pig faced bastard!" I nearly shouted as I felt the wagon stop and then he began laughing. The back of our wagon opened and instantly he appeared with several of his guards.

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared at me as Fang and Vanille looked away. Almost a year ago, I lost my sister to slavers… my search for her landed me in captivity. The man's name was Corneo, Don Corneo… he had women for pleasure at his estate like Fang and Vanille and he kept other slaves for his thirst of battle. Corneo was the perfect pervert. He had tried multiple times to use me but each time I rebelled and each time I've been beaten… starved and punished.

I simply held my tongue knowing that while in chains I would just be beaten and then the guards would again have their way with me in an attempt to break my spirit. I quieted down and Corneo hissed at me and then gave his prime gladiator a grin. "You should be glad that a man of his stature wishes to fuck such an incorrigible slut such as you. Weiss once we arrive in Midgar and you deliver me the fucking head of their champion then you can fuck her as long as your cock holds out."

I wanted to bare my teeth but held my hate for another time. "Of course my master…" Weiss grinned as Corneo vanished and moments later we were moving again. I had been in and out of consciousness for the last few weeks due to the beatings for disobedience. I had heard from conversations around the mansion that Weiss was to face the god-killer of Midgar. I grinned as my memory returned.

"So Weiss ready to face death?" I asked with a snarl as he scowled.

"Are you ready to taste my cock yet again you saucy whore? I remember the first time I beat you so bad that you had to cling to me for support while I fucked that tight little cunt." He grinned as I recalled the memory and nearly puked.

"Fuck you." I spat

"I have already."

"Please just stop talking." Fang whispered as Weiss laughed.

"I'll shut you whores up with my cock." He grinned. Fang shot him a look and then turned to me and whispered.

"Light don't start with him… it's never ended good… just wait…" She said cryptically and I nodded.

"Why are we headed to that hell whole… how am I supposed to find my sister?" I asked softly.

"We are meant to relax the victor of the upcoming battle." She whispered softly and I scowled deeper. How was I to find my sister, Serah if I was being dragged across the continent? I would find a way somehow.

* * *

**I've finally introduced Lightning, I just don't want to keep putting CLoud's POV or Lightning's POV but if I need to keep you the readers on track please tell me, because that will be how the pov transitions will take place. Hoped you liked it until next update.**


	3. First Blood

Thank you for reading and now please enjoy chapter 3 of Fenrir!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Three weeks had passed and now I stood in Shinra's main hall as he spoke with Corneo the master of the man who I was meant to fight the following day… but surprisingly he was killed by a whore of Corneo's. I thought it comical that a mere slave girl could slay a man who had trained for years as a warrior. I stood there smirking in just my loin cloth as it was customary and for the safety of our master to insure no weapons were concealed on my person.

"I say we let Fenrir slay the whore." Corneo shouted and I cocked a brow and that's when Shinra turned to me.

"What say you Fenrir?" He asked and I spoke

"I don't fight women… it would be useless and I doubt the crowd would care to watch me slay a woman." I stated as Shinra laughed and turned to Corneo.

"There you have it." Rufus grinned as he stood before me and grinned before turning to Corneo. "Fenrir won't put your bitch to rest, just slay the whore and…"

"NO!" Corneo hissed and growled. "That bitch nearly took my cock off with her fangs, I've tried breaking her and nothing has worked!" He shouted and my interest rose. She refused to be broken… futile but admirable.

"What would you have me do?" Rufus asked as Corneo grinned.

"I want you to break her… I've heard that the Shinra's could break even the mightiest of men… I challenge you to the task." Corneo grinned and I knew Rufus would take the bait.

"She'll be placed in the coliseum tomorrow… we'll place her against several of my guards and once they fuck her in the midst of nearly a million her shame shall overcome her." Shinra grinned and I took a breath to remind them I still existed. Rufus turned to me and nodded. "So what say you Fenrir, will you accompany me and Corneo tomorrow, the crowd will wish to see you, maybe seeing you in my private balcony with the upper class will cause these cock-drooling idiots to see how supreme you are."

I was led back to the holding cells for the other gladiators and that's when I saw the new arrivals. I walked past three women, one who was a bit bloody and I stopped and observed her. She bared her teeth at me in a feral manner and growled.

"I would keep walking you fucking fool. Lest you wish to end up like the last gladiator." She smirked and I rolled my eyes and smirked. So this was the devilish woman who took Weiss's life before I could. She was beautiful and in a way her pink tinted hair added to the exotic allure she had. I could see several bruises on her arms and legs but her face remained unmarred. She was an attractive woman but so were her friends and so were many of the whores kept in this mansion and many others across this world.

"I highly doubt that little one." I told her and then looked to the guards who were escorting me when one nudged me to continue walking.

"Come on Fenrir, back to your cell, lest you wish for Shinra to be displeased." I looked over my shoulder at the guard who had spoken and nodded.

"I would never dishonor my lord." I whispered and continued to my holding cell.

"The god-killer is truly a fucking dog." I heard her call out as it was followed by one of the guards slapping her and then pounding away at the girl. I stopped and turned and watched the scene in disgust.

"Enough." I spoke and approached the woman and the guard. "I am no child who needs a man with such little self-respect to defend him. I am the champion of Midgar… the slayer of the false-god. I am Fenrir." I stated and then knelt next to the woman and helped her to her feet. "You need your strength and rest for the coliseum tomorrow, you will be facing men ready to kill you." I told her and she frowned but her eyes held no fear… another foolish but admirable trait.

"I welcome the challenge." She hissed and I grinned.

"The words of a gladiator." I stated and turned to leave while the guards escorted the women to cells and me to mine.

As night came Fang, Vanille, myself and several other female slaves were allowed to take our bath. I was against the group bath due to the fact that we were to be supervised by several guards who from my experience often decided to take it upon themselves to touch when they felt the need. I hated this life that I had fallen into… nearly a year as a slave meant a year more that Serah suffered.

"So is it true?" I heard a woman say and then realized her to be addressing me.

"What?" I demanded in a harsh tone hoping the woman would leave me be. Fang placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Clair…" She sighed and I frowned. The woman came closer and began to scrub my back and I nearly attacked her but Vanille calmed me.

"I wish to know is it true that you killed a gladiator in combat?" She asked as I nodded casually.

"It was simply a choice of defending myself." I told her and she gasped and smiled.

"You are truly amazing then." She whispered and I rolled my eyes. "My name is Yuffie. I've always wanted to learn to battle like the gladiators, but as you can see being born a slave that shall never happen."

I finally took true notice of the girl and realized that she was about the same age as Serah and Vanille… too fucking young to be a man's fuck toy.

"How old are you girl?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I am old enough to please a man." She stated and that response sparked my anger.

"NO." I hissed causing the guards and every woman to stop their bath and look my way. I backed down and concealed my feelings until the attention upon myself vanished before I spoke again in a softer tone. "You, just like Vanille are far too young to be in such a life." I told her and she looked down in shame.

"I, like many others, do not wish for this life… but it is the life in which we are to live." She whispered and I rolled my eyes and spat on the ground.

"I won't live it… I will break free of these shackles and find my sister… the gods in the heavens can't stop me." I told her and that's when another woman spoke up.

"But the killer of gods will. Even if you get past the guards you are now in Lord Rufus Shinra's estate, he will put you down… even if that means ordering Fenrir to kill you… which he will." I looked at the blonde woman and laughed.

"That tiny man?" I asked even though he seemed to be exactly my height. "I will slay him the same as I did Weiss." I whispered and the woman shook her head.

"I've heard the stories of this Weiss warrior… Fenrir would slay him in moments. His death was but a countdown, you merely sped it up." She retorted and I frowned.

"What is your name slave?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and then folded her arms under her naked breasts.

"I am Elena, and you are the foolish slave who will be beaten tomorrow by a score of guards in the arena and then fucked before nearly a million. Due to your ignorant actions you have placed Fenrir in more peril." She added and I realized she felt something for him.

"You seem close to him… does he fuck you regularly?" I asked snidely and she scowled.

"He is a man of honor beyond anything you have or ever will witness." She growled.

"A man of honor." Fang began and then laughed a little, "I think it funny a whore would speak of knowing what honor was." She spoke to Elena who turned red and then answered.

"I have been ordered to lay with him many times, but each time he refuses stating that he will not bed a woman who has been forced to the act. Instead he allows me to lie in his bed while he takes the floor." She whispered and snapped her head up in a very snobbish fashion. I observed her naked form and found that she had no undesirable qualities. She was beautiful and curvy. My curiosity of such a man grew… but then I quickly realized that only meant he may prefer his own sex.

"He may not be interested in a woman's touch… he may be more pleased by bathing with his fellow gladiators while they parade through his ass." I grinned and Elena's eyes became wild.

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed and launched herself towards me but I easily backhanded her away and still she pursued me. I merely backed away and dodged her feeble attempts until the guards grabbed her and began to beat her until she lay still.

Even after she stopped moving they continued on. "That's enough!" I shouted and almost instantly I was hit from behind and feel to my knees.

"Don't abuse this one any further… she is to face a gladiator tomorrow in the arena." I heard one of them say as my head was ringing from the unexpected attack. I managed to look to the Elena girl and found myself disgusted as her head bled a great deal. I could only pray that my words and actions hadn't led to her death.

"What say you of the new whores?" I heard Reno asked as we sat down for breakfast. The night had been a long one but far too quiet. I took notice of the newer slaves that must have been Corneo's and then spoke.

"The woman who slew Weiss is facing Barrett today." I told him as Reno laughed and then called Barrett over. I frowned knowing that the pervert beside me was going to ask Barrett to do something sexual to the woman… a request my honorable friend would never uphold. When he arrived at my table Reno began grinning and staring in the woman's direction.

"Barrett once you finish the fight, you should fuck her!" Reno stated falling right into my guesses of his nature. Barrett rolled his eyes and sat with us.

"I have no desire."

"No desire… that snide look on her face begs for cock!" Reno grinned and I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"They are not owned by our master, you shall respect them as though they are women who work in the markets or as those married to men in the senate." I told him and Reno laughed.

"Fuck them and fuck that… I will…" He began but one punch to his throat cut off his air supply and he began coughing.

"Show honor as a gladiator not as a ravenous pig." I told him softly as I stood from the table and walked back to my room to prepare… I was meant to stand in Shinra's private balcony today with him and Corneo… an honor no gladiator has ever had.

The coliseum was more impressive than I had thought. Fang and Vanille had chided me for my action against Weiss but I was not to be someone's whore and when I found my sister I would slay every bastard that had touched her.

I had replayed the moment in my head countless times as I had sat in my cell alone that night. Weiss had tried to find pleasure in my warmth and the moment he thought I had submitted I delivered a kick to his balls and scrambled to my feet. He had grabbed a blade while I had but a stone. He slashed at me several times but I ducked and dodged and then found his jugular with the stone. In moments he bled to death. I had ran from camp, foolishly thinking no one would have heard the skirmish, only to be caught and beaten and once I was down they tried to rape me and succeeded.

I knew killing Weiss was risky but killing one of the guards was an attempt at Corneo's life and the last time I did that I was beaten for a weak straight and I lost consciousness many times during that span. Now my punishment stood just outside the gates in which I stood in front of. The coliseum's main stage was there waiting for me. I stepped out into the light and into the boos of the crowd. I wore a leather skirt and some armor on my chest, forearms and legs. I sighed and walked out slowly to the middle as I turned and spotted him… the champion standing next to his master, just like a good dog.

"This woman has slain Weiss and now we will see if she has true worth to these walls!" I heard Shinra yell as a large black man walked from the tunnel across from me. "I introduce to you're your warrior Midgar… Barrett!!" He shouted as the man began to jug towards me but slowly picked up the pace.

I readied the small blade in my hands and when he came close I ducked and back flipped out of his reach. The crowd booed the fact that I wasn't dead or bruised as the large man continued attacking on. I put distance between us only to have him close in and push me off balance.

"That's enough!" I shouted as I stopped running and began to dodge and attack. The man before me was unprepared for my viciousness and was put on the defensive as I spun, flipped, slashed and kicked at him. The crowed roared in disapproval as I took his legs from beneath him and then knocked away his swords.

He backed away from me in shock and then looked to the sky as storm clouds came over the coliseum. The crowd began to quiet as I smirked and stared down at the man who held nothing but fear in his eyes… just as Weiss did.

"You perish this day fool." I whispered and he instantly held up two fingers with his right hand and then the crowd began booing. I had no clue what he was doing so I simply slashed at the tendon's of hand causing his fingers to fall limp. "I show no mercy to your kind. Men such as you deserve death." I hissed and he began babbling but I would not hear his pathetic cries so I ran through his neck with my sword and the crowd began to scream in pure excitement.

I looked around at the maddened fools and then pulled my sword free and looked up to Corneo and pointed my blade in his direction.

Barrett… was gone… it was all I could think as I watched the woman whom I found out to be named Clair had slain my last friend.

"That woman has ability like no other!" Shinra grinned. "I will purchase her from you Corneo… Five million gil." Rufus stated as my mind blacked out and all I could see was the woman below standing victoriously over his fallen body. Barrett had asked for mercy and she had ignored him. She had killed him without a second thought… I turned to Rufus as he had finished negotiating a price for her and then we heard her call up to us from the arena floor.

"GIVE ME MY FREEDOM!!!" She screamed as the crowd cheered for her. It was as though they wanted her to be set free. I scowled and shook my head. She had killed Barrett and from what I learned from Yuffie, led to Elena's death, now the people cheered for her to be free, while they only cheered for me to slay.

"An interesting situation." Corneo spoke as Shinra frowned. He had just promised a sum of money for her and now the people wanted her to be free. I wouldn't allow that. Corneo couldn't break her and possibly Shinra wouldn't, but I would.

"My lord indulge her…" I stated as he turned to me. "Allow her freedom if she defeats me." I stated as Corneo's eyes widened as did Shinra's. He instantly grinned and then stood. Corneo then grabbed his arm and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" He added and then snapped his fingers as two slaves brought over a chest and set it beside me. "When we first caught her she had a very odd and unique weapon. I heard my men tell me she took down a score of guards before she was taken down. I've kept it as a souvenir but now I wish to see her true potential against the slayer of gods himself… that is unless you are afraid?" He stated turning to me as I easily deflected his attempt at angering me.

"What is this weapon?" Shinra asked and Corneo opened the chest and the slaves pulled out an old looking sword.

"It doubles as a sword and a crossbow… she made it herself or so she claims." He stated as Shinra frowned.

"Was this some sort of fucking joke?! Was this your intent all along?" He asked as I was then lost on their conversation, "You wanted that whore to face Fenrir the entire time." Shinra hissed as I looked to Corneo's startled face but he shook his head. "I will take all the slaves you have with you now and this woman for nothing. You will have no coin for your deceit… your payment will be your life." Shinra hissed and Corneo gulped.

"Let her have her sword. It won't matter." I stated drawing attention to myself. Shinra stared at me and nodded. He turned to the masses and lifted his hands and they quieted as a light rain came down.

"The woman shall be set free upon one condition!" He shouted as the woman looked up surprised and the crowd waited, "Her freedom lies at the end of a road that no one has ever returned from. A fate that none have ever lived to tell the tale. She will be set free only after she had defeated the champion of Midgar!!" He roared and the crowd began screaming loudly as I grabbed her sword from the slave's hands and then my gargantuan blade was brought to me. "She is now to face your champion… FENRIR!!!" Rufus roared as I leapt nearly thirty feet from the balcony down to the arena floor and the crowd began screaming insanely.

"FENRIR, FENRIR, FENRIR." They chanted over and over as I walked towards the woman as guards dragged Barrett's lifeless body away. I threw the blade at her feet and she paused for a moment and then smirked at me.

"You have just made a grave mistake." She grinned and picked her sword up.

"CLAIR NO!!!!" I heard a scream from the pits and saw the red headed girl that had come with this woman scream. Clair looked at her as well and then smirked back at me.

"I will slay you and take my friends from this hell." She swore and lifted the sword. "Are you prepared to die?" She asked

"You are a pathetic whore." I stated and continued, "these walls will be were you live and die. Whatever life you had beyond them matters not."

"I don't have time for your shit!" She screamed and rushed me. I hadn't unsheathed my sword so I simply dodged her slashes and then backhanded her to the ground. "I will save and find my sister and not even you will stand in my way!" She screamed as I rolled my eyes and dodged another attack.

"Your sister is a slave I presume?" I asked as I walked casually about the arena after dodging her attacks. "If so for how long?" I asked and she frowned.

"Nearly three years now…" She hissed and looked down.

"Then she has already been broken… she is a man's plaything… a worthless whore." I stated as her anger flared and she snapped her sword hand up quickly and the blade flipped up and she began to fire several arrows my way. I merely dodged the first three and then caught the forth as it head for my heart. "Not bad." I whispered as the crowd was screaming in pure excitement. "But you can't live… you deserve your death."

I closed my eyes and she spoke as I held my hands in the air to the side and let the rain drops hit my form. "I will save Serah!" She shouted and I answered her words with my own.

"You've already failed her by being captured and turned to a slave." I whispered and she attacked only to slash at air as I moved behind her and leveled the large sword in front of me. "You put too much faith in your first strike. Too confident you are." I whispered as she turned and swung at me but I slammed my blade against hers and easily overpowered her to the ground. I backed away and turned to Shinra who was watching and smirking. I turned back to the girl to find her gone. "A useless effort." I sighed as I dropped to the ground as her blade swiped at where my neck was.

I rolled forward to my feet and then swung my massive First Tsurugi horizontally and connected once again with her blade, but instead of driving her into the ground my swing lifted her and that's when I pressed my attack and began to swing my blade as I decided to injure her. To my surprise she managed to block each of my swings but the force of my attacks kept her suspended in the air. I gave one powerful swing trying to break through her near perfect defenses and she again blocked the strike but was sent sliding across the ground from the force of my blade. I sighed and then continued to press on as she stood to her feet with shaky legs.

I looked to the crowd and then to the sky and nodded as I swung the large blade around myself rapidly and then pointed the edge in her direction. "SHALL I BEGIN MIDGAR!!!?" I questioned the crowd which went insane at my words as the woman's eyes widened in shock. She stepped back as I scowled and then rushed forward. My first and only attack caught her unprotected midsection. I felt nothing as her blood flowed freely and I withdrew my sword as she fell to her knees and looked up at me, but I knew she was looking past my form and to the clouds above. I felt a moment of pity for her but shook the thought away.

"Serah…" She whispered and I lifted my blade, "I'm so sorry." My blade hung high above her head ready to end her life, but I heard Shinra and the girl's friends all screaming for me to stop. I closed my eyes and looked to the skies as the crowd screamed for her blood.

"Guide my hand or stay it." I whispered as thunder clouds appeared almost instantly and I looked up to the sky as though seeking answer only to find none. I glanced to through the crowd and then back to the wounded girl at my mercy. "Find peace in the embrace of the gods in the afterlife." I whispered.

Instantly I was on the ground writhing in pure excruciating agony. My pain transcended my own voice as I struggled to control my body. No words could escape my mouth as the pain continued to course through my veins. I rolled on the ground unable to really hear smell or see anything clearly. I felt around for my sword and slowly but surely my vision returned and I crawled until I saw the woman struggling to her feet and gripping her sword. I clinched my teeth together and forced myself to stand unsure of what had just happened.

She clutched her bloody side and then made a mad dash at me. I readied myself and blocked her strikes but my body felt sluggish and still in great agony. I blocked a spinning strike and jumped backwards but fell on my back as my legs gave way from the slight impact. I again ignored the searing pain of my entire body and stood to deflect another strike as the woman's wrath seemed to fade as her eyes began to glaze over from the loss of blood.

I stood tall as she fell to her knees and that's when I noticed the guards running towards us. I wanted to end her life but stayed my hand. I looked to the clouds again and dropped my blade and screamed causing the crowd to roar along with me as the guards reached me and the woman and pulled us from the stage of battle.

* * *

Longer chapter this time to get the story rolling.... sorry about that Barrett fans... Anyhow please continue enjoy!


	4. Training

Chapter 4

I could feel the doctor working away at my side stitching up my wound as I lay topless in an unfamiliar place. My eyes hadn't opened yet and thus I tried to reason if I had been tied down to the bed or not. My conclusion was that I was simply lying on a soft bed while a doctor went to work on stitching the wound that… thing gave me… It was no man, nothing could move that fast with a sword that large… no man could survive being struck with lightning and then stand and continue to battle afterwards. He terrified me in way that I have never feared anything… it made me wonder if he was truly a man at all and not some sort of demi-god in hiding. "Fenrir," I found myself whispering and that's when I heard another male's voice.

"She dreams of the champion. How archaic, just as the times of old when a man had to prove his worth to woman by way of strength, Fenrir has wet her thighs with his might!" I wanted to puke at the voice which I knew to be the man known as Rufus Shinra, master and lord of the gladiators of Midgar. He thought I dreamt of such a man forcing himself upon me? How completely ludicrous. "How long till my champion awakes?" I heard him ask again and this time I heard the man working on me speak.

"Fenrir has already returned to his cell… he refused my treatment." The man gulped and that's when I heard a loud smack followed by the same man's stuttering. "So…Sor… Sorry, lord Shinra… I…"

"Get my fucking Adonis back in your fucking sight this second or I'll slice your cock off and feed it to you!" He shouted as the man instantly stopped working upon my wound and the two of them vanished. I opened my eyes and looked around and hissed in pain as I tried to sit up and looked at my surroundings for a chance to escape.

I instantly spotted the body of the man I had slain in the arena and found myself admiring my work. I looked at the possible exit and frowned as I realized someone was coming. I quickly laid back down and pretended sleep and seconds later two walked in.

"But master Shinra demands you receive treatment under my eye."

"Very well." His voice sent shivers of fear and uncertainty down my spine as I felt him sit at the makeshift bed beside me. I heard the doctor get up and then leave the room and that's when he spoke to me again. "You are awake." He whispered as I opened my eyes and slowly looked at him. "And your fear in easily read." He added as I snapped my eyes forward to the ceiling and remained silent. He moved and I knew instantly that he would try to complete his dominance over me by raping me. In my condition I knew I wouldn't resist and even if I was at a hundred percent, he may have been the only person where resisting was a waste of time.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw him standing above me staring down at my face and that's when my naked breasts seemed to be the source of embarrassment. I spared a glance at where his cock would be and anticipated a gorging organ ready to violate my battered body but his crouch was not aroused, and when I looked back to his face he was still staring into my eyes and not eying my bare breasts. "What?" I asked dumbly as he scowled.

"Would your sister be proud of you? Would she be proud that you killed and led to the death of another?" He asked as Elena's and Barrett's deaths entered my mind.

"Just rape me and be done with it…" I whispered as I turned away and he huffed.

"Such a thing is beneath me." He told me and I huffed.

"You probably don't fuck women anyhow… was Barrett your lover?" I taunted and looked at him. I wanted to see this pious bastards true colors and I knew a little more goading would seal the deal. He turned instantly at my words with a controlled rage and then closed his eyes and spoke.

"Barrett volunteered himself as a gladiator to pay debtors so his eight-year old daughter could attend schooling… he was but three fights away." His words froze my heart as I stared at him wide eyed and then he opened his eyes and looked at me. "I never expected such a vile creature such as yourself to care." He stated and sat on his bed and laid back.

"I… didn't know…" I whispered and he nodded.

"My actions in the arena… forgive me." He said as I laid there confused. "I acted out of anger and revenge." He said honestly. "I just had to give Marlene something… at the time your head seemed the right present."

I had nothing to say at the moment so I closed my eyes tightly. "I… It was…" I didn't know what to say, "I was fighting for my life… it was him or me." I defended myself and Fenrir grunted.

"I agree." He said softly and I looked over to him as he seemed conflicted. He opened his mouth but stopped and then looked down and shook his head. "but no child should ever have to watch a parent be killed before their very eyes." I gasped in shock as tears flowed freely down my face as I shook my head and he nodded. "She came to all his events and cheered him on. Barrett always told me that if you lose sight of what you fight for then you have already lost…" He paused and looked at me and sighed. "Obviously he was wrong… you were stronger and so you won."

I gasped out in disbelief and my tears now flowed uncontrollably, he had to be lying, he had to be lying! I killed a child's father before her very eyes. Fenrir looked at me strangely and sighed.

"Killing men is never easy if you know who is left behind devastated by your sword. The girl won't be a problem, without him the funds will run dry and she'll be put to work. She seems fragile and weak so your won't have to worry about her plotting revenge against you." He said casually and I shook my tear soaked face and cried louder as the doctor returned.

"By bloody fucking miracles you are not only standing but back to a hundred percent! Your battle against that woman has sparked her legend as well." Rufus stated as he began to visualize a brighter future. "The gods stay your hand by striking you down with a bolt of lightning to save one of their own. The crowds will know of the female gladiator who stood against the slayer of gods. She shall from here on be recognized as Lightning! Yes, we've already began scheduling her for a bout against a troop of slaves in a month or so, her wound should be healed by then." He laughed as I stood silent staring straight ahead.

"Your champion, struck down by the gods themselves but refusing to stay down. When I heard of him being the god slayer I wondered the validity of such a claim… now I see the gods' fear of him. I've got an interesting offer for you Rufus. I've got a man who can tame the beasts of the Pulse Wilds. If he were to bring a few of them here to face your god killer would you object?" A man whom I had no knowledge of spoke. I watched as at the mention of the Pulse Wilds Shinra frowned disapprovingly.

"You mean to tell me that a mere man can tame those ravenous beasts that occupy the forbidden Pulse forests? I say bring the man, he may have more worth than a lot of demons." He grinned as the other gentleman looked at me and spoke to Shinra.

"He is but a brittle aged cretin with very little to worry about. The beasts would be a welcomed change from the fools slaughtered by your champion. But unless you and your champion fear a true challenge I could always offer this opportunity to the fair and respectable Hojo." Rufus looked to the man and then dismissed me back to the medical room.

I sat down on the bed next to the woman and spoke. "Your name is Lightning… that is what Lord Shinra has deemed." I stated as the woman looked at me and shook her head.

"My name is Clair." She retorted and I frowned.

"A name from a dead life. There is no hope of leaving these walls, nor a reason. What do you hope to find?" I asked as she frowned herself and spoke.

"My sister." She hissed and I sighed.

"You will be greatly disappointed."

"I will not, for as long as I understand what has happened to her then I shall find peace in whatever path that is."

"So if she loves servicing men as a whore or is skinned and burned to death, you would find peace in that?" I asked as she nodded.

"It's better than wondering."

"Then you agree that hope is useless." I questioned as she frowned.

"I went many years hoping our parents were alive. I prefer the cold truth than a life of question." She answered.

"Then accept this truth, you will not escape, nor will you see her again." I stated and she growled and tried to sit up but failed. She laid back and found herself to be in tears as she used her arm to cover her face. The doctor walked in and I spoke. "Get out" I ordered as he turned and headed for the door. I looked at the woman and felt my cold heart defrost slightly. "Do you know where she may be?" I asked and she nodded.

"A man named Gorthamus owns her…" She whispered as her eyes dried.

"To what end would your gratitude extend if she were brought here?" I asked as she looked at me and closed her eyes.

"I would submit myself to you in whatever way you saw fit." She stated as I frowned and shook my head.

"I would not ask for you sexually. I ask for loyalty… loyalty to this life and loyalty to your fellow gladiators." I told her as she cocked a brow and shook her head in confusion.

"Why?" She demanded.

"You are the only person to ever survive against me since I became Fenrir… the gods have a plan for you… I would wish to see it fulfilled. If you continue to be disobedient then you will die and that plan the gods have for you is basically fucked."

"That makes sense… In that case I want a few things from you." She began as I cut my eyes in her direction. "My friends…"

"Friends are weights that can chain you down. They are a hindrance." I interrupted but she looked at me and sighed.

"Do you want my complete loyalty or what?"

"I will find your sister is that not enough?" I asked as she sighed.

"Then so be it." She whispered and laid back. Somehow I knew she only gave in because she was too tired at the moment, I knew we'd be discussing her friends again.

A month passed and I had finally been cleared to return to normal activity around what Fenrir told me was to be my new home. Shinra's estate consisted of multiple buildings and mansions. The slaves and gladiators were kept in confinement just off to the side of a steep cliff. The gladiators were locked in what I would call a free roam prison. With the exception of myself and Fenrir, the gladiators shared rooms with one or two others and each had a lock to secure themselves inside… only the guards had keys to open the cells that were locked from within. I discovered that Hope, Fang and Vanille along with a few other slaves had been kept by Shinra due to his anger with Corneo.

I opened my cell door and walked out dressed in the leather boots, battle skirt and gauntlets that had been provided to me. I headed to the main hall where, from what Fenrir and Shinra had told me, the other gladiators met before the days training began. I walked through a wooden door and felt my stomach drop as the men had already begun training without me.

I noticed how they all stopped and how they all only wore their loin cloths and boots. I walked through the crowd of men who all glared lustfully at my form as though they thought to rip my clothing from my body and have their way with me. I came to Fenrir who stood next to a man who was dressed in fine golden armor and wore a scowl on his face.

"You may be special to Lord Shinra… but to me you are shit." He hissed as Fenrir smirked and then turned fully to me and tossed me a wooden replica of my Blaze Edge sword. I stared at the wooden toy in wonder before looking at him.

"I made it so that your training is more accurate." He sighed and I found myself unable to speak as I had never been given a gift despite the circumstances though. I only nodded and the armored man groaned.

"Everyone attention!" He shouted and instantly everyone stood straight as did I and then he continued, "This girl… her name is Lightning… she is favored by the gods… they stayed her death at the hands of their slayer our champion! She showed skill in the arena that far surpassed any man I have seen before me barring a hallowed few. She believes herself better than the rest of you. She doesn't rise in the morning as the rest of us. She doesn't understand the importance of hard work… and why should she? She is better than the lot of you." I groaned inwardly as his speech seemed to only earn me enemies. "Who among you will teach her the true ways of a gladiator?" He asked and I looked to Fenrir who cleared his throat.

"She is mine." He stated as a few of the men in the crowd gave cat calls at me. I was about to retort but I realized he was saving my ass. I decided to play along and bowed respectfully to him.

"It would be an honor to train at your side Fenrir and learn from the greatest gladiator of Midgar." I smirked as he frowned for a second as the men continued to cackle us.

"Enough! Return to your training… Lightning follow Fenrir, he will instruct you." The man stated as he continued pacing through the warriors. I turned to Fenrir and he spoke.

"That's our battle-master, Angeal… a legend in his own time." He told me and I nodded.

"Thank you for the gift." I stated as I looked at my sword.

"This is no gift, it is a curse to damnation. With that wooden sword you will learn how to take life… so can you really say it's a gift?" He asked and I smirked.

"It shows you aren't as cold as you'd like others to believe. It is your true self crying out to someone… you want me to live. You want me to find my sister." I told him in a whisper as I passed him, turned to him, and readied my sword as he lifted a large wooden sword similar to the one he uses in the arena.

"You live to honor our lord." He answered as I rolled my eyes and waited for his instruction.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the speedy update, until next update!!!!


	5. Lightning

Thanks for the reviews and the hits. Sorry about the long update, getting ready to get hitched so can't have much alone time to focus and write. Anyhow enjoy the 5th chapter and with enough encouragement, I hope to try and get something out by saturday and or friday... heck it may even be later today who knows. THANKS AGAIN AND ENJOY!

AN- this chapter contains a sexual act.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Claire POV

Two weeks passed and the training I received from Fenrir had actually enhanced my skill. Sparing with the man daily gave me a new found respect for the Champion of Midgar. His skill was impressive, his speed and quickness with blade and feet were like no other and his physique… well despite my harsh demeanor I could still appreciate how perfect he looked. Sure the others showed off their muscles, some even had more muscle while others had more definition, but Fenrir was a perfect mixture… but… I would die before telling him that.

Sadly though his greatest in the arena has become over shadowed by the heinous act he has committed.

"Pay attention." I looked up and saw Fenrir scowling down at me.

"I am, fool." I hissed and he raised his wooden blade and then placed it on his shoulder.

"No you aren't… what is your problem?" He demanded of me and I rolled my eyes and stood right in front of him and spoke.

"I saw you call Yuffie into your room. I now understand your tastes. You prefer little girls to women." I hissed and he scowled and turned from me.

"My tastes are of none of your concern."

"I will warn you… I have a young friend who happens to be a servant here… her name is Vanille and I will be damned if a blood seeking beast like you ever lays a hand on her." He turned at my words and then slapped me with the back of his hand. I stumbled back and held my face in shock and then he spoke before I could attack.

"I have no wish to discuss anything with you." He turned and I pushed him forward.

"Coward." I hissed and he was about to turn upon me and before he could Lord Shinra appeared above us on his balcony.

"My warriors in a few days we will have the honor of facing a beast that is to be delivered to our arena where Fenrir our champion shall show he can slay god and devil alike. The following warriors will accompany Fenrir to the arena and fight either in single duel or along with Fenrir as he faces this beast. Reno, Garth, Tseng and Lightning you four will be on display as well and one or all of you may join your champion if the beast is as formidable as promised. Prepare yourselves to the fullest, the days ahead will test our mettle!" He stated with no hint of joy in his voice and then vanished inside.

I looked to Fenrir again but he was halfway across the training grounds headed to his room. I was about to follow but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"He is not as dangerous as he appears." I turned and nodded in respect to Angeal as he looked to where Fenrir vanished. "He had no name upon arrival to these gates. Lord Shinra simply called him 'boy' or 'slave' either or seemed fitting for such a scruff and unsocial servant." I turned to our battle-master and cocked a brow.

"I've been here for almost two months, and earned my… 'title' rather quickly. You mean to tell me that…" I pointed to where Fenrir had vanished, "that… that… creature was ever anything but a gladiator?" I asked as Angeal smirked and looked to the sky.

"He was a coward." Angeal stated calmly. "I am just glad Genesis, our former champion was still here prior to the man you now see and train with. If you wish to know more simply ask the servant girl Yuffie… I would tell you to question Elena but she's gone from this world." Angeal grinned as he walked past me to the dining area.

I shook any thoughts of the man from my mind and set my task upon locating Fang and Vanille. "Hey Light…" I heard Sazh's voice and turned.

"Sazh… have you seen the young boy? Hope?" I questioned and he nodded.

"They've got him up in the mansion serving food… he'll stay safe and out of trouble there." I nodded and then looked at him.

"You wanted something?" I asked as he sighed.

"I just think that maybe you should watch your back… I've been listening to a few of the older gladiators and they are pissed that you've replaced that Barrett guy… they may want revenge." He warned as I turned my back to him and huffed.

"Then let them try it. I will not fear lesser men." I told him and left the training grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fenrir's POV

As I lay in my bed in my private room I stared at the ceiling and remembered the past… and the pain. I took a deep breath and sat up just as my door was opened. I scowled at first and saw Yuffie's head pop in.

"I'm so sorry but she wouldn't leave me be… she said she knew and she was just so convincing." Yuffie began but was pushed into the room by a woman whom at first I thought was Tifa… I stood and had to look up to the tall woman.

"Name's Fang." She began and I looked to Yuffie but the woman began again. "I heard you were the one to speak with if you wanted freedom, is that true?" I looked to Yuffie and frowned.

"I'm so sorry."

"Out Yuffie now…" I ordered as I looked the women up and down. Yuffie began to speak but I simply lifted a hand and pointed to the door. "Out now." I hissed and Yuffie took her leave immediately. I looked to the woman and she walked to the center of the room to allow me to circle her form in the small room.

"See something you like?" She asked as I frowned and then grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "you like it rough don't you?"

"Fang was it?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm betting your just as lethal as Lightning… almost as lethal as I… why remain in the station you reside?" I asked softly as she leaned close to my ear and spoke.

"I have a friend… she means the world to me… I know you had planned on freeing Elena and Yuffie… it now would seem one spot has come open." I scowled and she stopped my impending anger. "I seek freedom not for myself but for that friend who shares my captivity." I stepped back from her and realized who it was. She was asking for the freedom of a friend not her own so she could find someone on the outside.

"The girl, Vanille." I whispered and Fang nodded. I sighed and shook my head sadly. "It would make no sense… we have no connection. Lord Shinra would think that I am simply freeing slaves." I whispered as Fang frowned.

"Then how would explain releasing Elena and Yuffie?" She hissed.

"I was to tell our lord that it was a promise. I can't free your friend." I whispered sadly and looked down as Fang lifted my head and spoke.

"You were involved with her?"

"No, I pitied her, she could not protect herself so I had to myself." I whispered and Fang sighed. I looked to her again and spoke softly. "I may not be able to set her free now… but I swear upon my soul that I will." I promised as Fang just smiled and tried to kiss me but I moved back. "Fang…"

"Maybe for once I'd like to give myself to a man rather than being demanded to the task. You can't give me freedom, but at least give me pleasure." She whispered in my ear and pushed me back to the bed.

Her loose fitting dress came easily undone as it dropped to the floor and she stepped closer to me. I opened my mouth to speak but she moved faster than anticipated, catching my lips in her own. Her mouth tasted a hint of fine wine and berries. Her body was soft and when I squeezed her buttocks, she squealed in delight against my lips. My hands found life of their own as they discovered every rolling hill of her soft body as we tossed and turned in my small cot.

I won the battle for dominance and quickly rose above her onto my knees to take note of the beauty below me. Many times had I wished that my first time be with Tifa… but such a thing was to never be. Fang's arms were soon wrapped around my shoulders as she smiled and stared at my naked torso still slick with sweat from the days training. "Fenrir, Champion of Midgar… allow me the honor of bringing to you a pleasant release." She whispered as I pulled my loin cloth from my body and showed her my need. I found a small touch of pride when she gasped and grinned approvingly right before she began stoking my cock with fervor. "Take me…" She begged and led my cock to her soaking cunt. I obliged her request and forced my hips harshly down into her own causing the beauty below me to cry out in what I thought to be pain but upon inspection of her face, it was but sweet pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POV CHANGE

As the day ended I found myself, heading to the wash room for the female slaves. I entered and spotted Fang, with Yuffie and Vanille off in a corner of the bath. The other women looked at me and quickly moved out of my way as I approached the trio. I went to speak but paused as I saw multiple marks all along Fang's form.

"What happened?" I growled as she looked up at me as if breaking out of a daze and grinned.

"Oh nothing much really, just had a good time with one of your fellow gladiators." She grinned and I scowled.

"You should not enjoy being a fucking whore for those bastards." I hissed and Fang's grin faded and she gave me a serious look, one that caused my own anger to pause.

"I do what is necessary to protect Vanille… and this time, the sex was actually all my idea." She grinned after speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Who?" I demanded as Yuffie grinned and Fang shot her a glare.

"I don't screw and tell." She grinned and Yuffie giggled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded as Yuffie looked down. Vanille shook her head and spoke.

"Fang we might as well tell her… it's not like we can't trust her." She said and Fang caved in.

"It was your training mate." She said in a soft tone. It took me several moments to comprehend her words and when I did I turned skyward and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding… I highly doubt that moron even knows how to hold his own cock." I told her but Fang just shrugged and laughed.

"Let's just say that… oh about just after lunch, he knew a lot about his cock and my cunt for a couple of hours." She grinned as I wanted to puke.

"So you would lay with him… to what end… for what reason, please tell me it was for a far worthier cause than you own lust?" I asked appalled as Fang rolled her eyes at me which only enraged me further.

"He plans on using his winnings to purchase Yuffie and free her. He had planned on freeing both her and Elena but she met her end." Fang answered and I finally realized why Elena spoke so highly of him and why Yuffie was leaving his room at strange hours.

"So you offered yourself for freedom?" I asked as Fang shook her head.

"No… in time with his earnings from victories, should he keep winning, he will buy Vanille." Fang grinned as Vanille sighed.

"I don't want to leave your side Fang." She protested and I fought a smile.

"Why would he keep it a secret?" I asked and she sighed.

"I asked him the same, he doesn't want you to know because you'll try to buy your freedom. Second, he doesn't want to make it seem as though he believes Lord Shinra's ways are wrong despite it being that way, and last he doesn't want every slave to think to run to him for such an offer."

"So he wants me to stay here?" I growled as Fang grabbed my arm.

"You are a gladiator… he profits from you… not us." She reasoned and I realized why he wouldn't tell me… he thought I was too rash. I understood that now. If too many requests to purchase one's freedom should ever happen, he would likely begin completely ignoring those requests.

"I see."

"As for the sex, I just wanted to sleep with a man of my choosing and boy did I ever pick one. That Fenrir is something else." She grinned causing Vanille and Yuffie to blush while I rolled my eyes.

"Fang you best be careful… he can not be trusted easily." I warned as she tilted her head to the side and spoke.

"You give him such trust. He tells you that he will find your sister for you do you not believe that?" She asked as I frowned.

"How could you know such a thing?" I demanded as Fang leaned back and rest her elbows on the ground.

"I lay with the man who hath made the promise and sat next to the one who carries it out." She smirked and looked to Yuffie who groaned. I calmed myself as I remembered how my rash actions led to Elena's death and spoke.

"What do you know?" I asked calmly and she spoke in a hushed tone.

"He would have me wait before informing you of anything." Yuffie whispered as I scowled.

"Tell me or else." I growled but Fang intervened.

"You won't be laying a hand on her." She hissed with a look that held a promise of pain if I persisted. I backed off and sighed.

"I need to know." I begged and Yuffie sighed as well and spoke.

"I've been to the house of Gorthamus… your sister departed those walls nearly half a year ago. She is free and married. I've found her location, a city just outside of Midgar, it's called Edge. I have left a note informing her that you're looking for her and that if she should wish to see you that she send message." Yuffie explained and I frowned.

"Why not tell me such a thing?" I asked and Yuffie looked down. "Explain." I ordered and she sighed again.

"I gave that note the night following Fenrir offered to find her… it has been almost two months and no reply. The courier would only need a day." I shook my head at Yuffie's words and scowled.

"Obviously you found the wrong person." I hissed and Yuffie shook her head.

"Her name is Serah Farron, she is around my age and has hair much like yours… light pink. She also wears it in a peculiar fashion, a pony tail on the left side of her head." Her description of my sister was exact… it was as though she saw her.

"Did you see her?" I asked and Yuffie nodded.

"I was almost discovered by her and her husband when I left the note… I even watched from the shadows as she retrieved it, I did not stay to watch her read my words."

"Thank you." I whispered as I stood from the bath.

"Clair…" Fang began but I interrupted her

"My name is Lightning." I hissed before storming from the room. I would find my answers one way or another.

* * *

Just for future reference, this story will have sex and other stuff so if you are offended I am sorry but I need the dramatic and intensity that issues such as sex, rape slavery and the like has. I personally think it makes a story more engaging and the characters more bound to each other... but that's just me... anyhow, tell me what you think!!


	6. The Glory

THANKS YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

They are highly appreciated and thus, I am updating quicker. Please enjoy Chapter 6 of the story!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

FENRIR POV

The day was the day of our battle against the creatures of the Pulse Wilds… or mine should I say. Ever since I killed that false god who threatened Midgar, I've been placed against countless foes… I've had to take life countless times. As we walked to the pits of the coliseum I glanced at Lightning who for the last couple of weeks seemed to have quieted down. I noticed Reno and spotted him staring at Lightning's ass licking his lips.

I would have laughed but my mind was focused on the task at hand. I needed to survive and continue on the path the gods have set me upon. I glanced at my enormous, six foot blade that was almost two feet wide. I glanced at the multiple swords that were all connected in the single blade and noticed how the dried blood stained my once shining blade… I don't remember when I decided to create the blade but it was the only thing in my mind. I could only think to create the six bladed weapon after the battle against the creature that they all called Jenova.

I closed my eyes as the false god's appearance came to my mind and the bladed arms seemed to slash out at me.

I gasped as I came in contact with Lightning nearly knocking her over. I waited for her crazed rants but she merely stared at me and then looked ahead again. I frowned and then grabbed her right arm with my left and pulled her back to me. She didn't turn around to me but her back was pressed against my abdomen. "What is wrong?" I asked and she pulled her arm free and scowled.

"You tried to keep information from me." She hissed and I frowned.

"You spoke with Yuffie I presume?" I asked as I heard the crowd outside.

"I did." She stated and I frowned and turned her around and then pushed her against the side of the lower entrance and slammed my lips against hers. I felt her tense and I kept my eyes on hers and deepened the kiss causing her eyes to widen the moment my tongue intruded her mouth. I pulled away just as she swung a fist to knock me down. I smirked up at her and then gathered my sword as I stood. "I will fucking kill you!" She roared as I smirked more.

"You won't do a damn thing… I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" I asked as her eyes turned cold and her glare actually concerned me.

"Pray we aren't in the arena at the same time." She threatened and I turned from her now that her anger was ignited.

I focused my thoughts as Reno and Tseng went out after Garth was mauled by an unknown creature. I only saw a severed upper body that had half his head still attached as the guards brought the corpse underground. I sat across from Lightning who stared shocked at the gore and then looked to me. It was her first true arena battle and I understood her fear.

"Don't be such a coward." I hissed hoping to incite more anger from the woman in order to get her mind back where it should be. Sadly, she didn't take the bait.

"You did that in order to piss me off so thank you." Lightning told me as she saw through my trick. "I want you to be honest… do you think I will survive?" She asked and I sat back.

"If you continue to mourn the fact you're nothing more than a memory, you will be caught in the past while you perish in the present." I told her and Lightning huffed and looked down. "Come on, don't just give up… you owe the lives you've destroyed much more than that." I growled now angry at how the strong woman was acting so weak.

"I… I… can only destroy… that's what lightning does… it destroys… it can't protect. I've led a woman to her death, I took from a child her father who had signaled that he surrender… I couldn't protect my sister… I can't do this." She whispered and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"You stayed alive against me in the arena those months ago. You can die out there but understand this if you should so choose to live. With the money you will win, it will help me keep Marlene in school, keep her safe from the life we live. You spoke with Yuffie so you understand that I plan on setting her and Vanille free from this place… your winnings can speed that up. Don't misunderstand me, I don't need your help… I will continue to win until I have the winnings to free them and help Marlene… you can choose to die or choose to help… it is up to you. I won't mourn your death."

Lightning stared at me and looked down. "You lay with Fang so you think it's okay to confide in her… why?" She asked and I seemed shocked for a moment and shook my head. "You were intimate with her but you also told her more than what you would have ever told me. You, yourself, said that I am now one of your brethren. You can't go telling her my private business or any oaths you and I enter." She hissed as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"It is my prior knowledge that she knew of your desire for your sister. And yes, you are my brethren, hence the reason I don't purge my heart to you. In the arena you are alone. Even if we are set against a common foe, understand that I am not there to save you or coddle you, do you understand?" I growled as she sneered. "As for my reasons for laying with the woman, it was her wish, which I'm sure you already know."

"I do, but I wonder how smart you truly are? She is dangerous… I promise that."

"I know, I would think the woman to be stronger than you from the way her muscles move. She may be alluring and sensual, but her body is that of a warrior." I confessed as Lightning placed a hand on her hip and leaned to a side.

"So did you discover that before or after?" She asked as I frowned.

"It is an art that you have yet to master." I told her and she scoffed.

"What, the art of fucking?" I wanted to throttle her but at least her rebellious manner had returned. It would keep her alive for this day. I turned from the fool and that's when Tseng and Reno came back in bleeding from various wounds on their forms.

"How was it?" I asked as Reno coughed up blood and a medic had to attend to him. I looked to Tseng who had a look of pure terror on his face.

"It was but one… but the creature was but the size of a horse… the processor of these games, says that the one you must face will have to be brought up from below due to its size." Tseng groaned as he fell face down. I turned to Lightning who seemed unaffected and then spoke.

"I am surprised the lechorus red-head is still alive." She commented

"His thirst for battle is only surpassed for his thirst for women. He is dangerous, never underestimate an opponent." I told her as she scoffed.

"So to you the others including myself are just future opponents?"

"No, to you, the woman who thinks to break free from this life…" I told her and stopped as a guard came and spoke.

"Due to the concerns of the people and the great Galenth Dysley, you will step out next, alone." He told me and instantly Lightning was at my side.

"Did you say Galenth Dysley?" She asked with a cold edge in her voice. The guard nodded and she scowled. "I want to fight." She announced as the guard shook his head.

"You will do no such thing you are not requested." He hissed and then I saw another guard motion for me to follow. I left the two to bicker and prayed the fool wouldn't try to attack the guard.

Instead she followed me and kicked the guard backwards as he tried to stop her. "Have you lost what little since you have?" I demanded as she turned to me and I swore her eyes were glowing red with fury.

"Dysley, is the reason I am a slave, I will see him." She hissed as I calmed myself and raised a hand to the guards coming to try and subdue the madwoman.

"If she so wishes to perish this day, let it be." I told them as the guards looked to one another and I continued, "Allow me out first and a few moments later let her come running out, it will seem as though she fought her way out… surely you can't be held accountable for being defeated by an armed gladiator, the only to ever stand against me?" I told them as they seemed to nod in agreement.

I walked out to the center of the arena where the crowd went wild for my appearance. They began chanting my new name over and over. I looked through the crowd as women bared their breasts to me, some men even presented their cocks while children all clapped and chanted along with the adults. I turned as Lightning ran out and the crowd began to settle before Rufus Shinra stood from his balcony, obviously trying to make her sudden and unexpected intrustion seem normal.

"I give you Midgar the only one to ever survive against the slayer of Gods, the woman whom the gods themselves tried to strike down our champion for… I give you Lightning, the bringer of thunder!!" He roared as the crowd began cheering and chanting her name as she turned and took in the sight. Rufus seemed pleased that the crowd was back to its mindless cheerful mood but then the supreme ruler of the country of Cocoon, Galenth Dysley stood.

The crowd quieted and he turned to us and looked directly to Lightning who glared back. "Seeing as such formidable heroes stand together it seems logical to send all three beasts to the stage to be slaughtered by these great warriors!" He stated as I watched Rufus's face pale but the crowd screamed in pure joy. I frowned and turned to Lightning who spoke.

"Fucking bastard is trying to get us killed." She hissed and I sighed.

"He just may." I told her as the ground below us began shaking. I jumped back and drew the First Tsurugi as Lightning drew Blaze Edge. I looked at the woman and noticed no fear or hesitation in her motions, we may survive this after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I stood beside Fenrir as the beasts heads were soon visible. I had to give pause as the creatures' full forms appeared. I had never been to the Pulse Wilds but I had heard stories… stories of demonic beasts that towered over man… beasts that were capable of laying to waste an entire wave of troops. I swore that the creature, the behemoth, in the middle was that very beast… and I'm sure Fenrir was meant to face it alone. I now took notice of the other two creatures who seemed humanoid in appearance but had large warped arms and upper torsos. I knew from myths and legends that these creatures were called Cie'th.

"Fenrir…" I began but he simply stood up from his battle position and looked to the sky and closed his eyes. I stood shocked and then screamed at him but he showed no signs of motion. I was about to shake him fiercely but the behemoth and the Cie'th came rushing forward. I growled and jumped backwards as Fenrir remained where he was. "You fucking idiot move!" I shouted but he remained still.

I didn't understand… was he trying to get himself killed? I watched as one of the Cie'th reached him and pulled its massive arm back to strike and that's when I reacted and flipped Blaze Edge into the crossbow form and shot a perfect arrow right into what should have been the Cie'th's eye. The creature stumbled back and my actions caused the behemoth and both Cie'ths to focus on me. I gasped in shock as the trio averted their attention from the idiot and upon me. They all ran towards me and I realized that I was now being cornered against the wall of the coliseum that separated the arena floor from the stands.

"Damn you Fenrir." I hissed as I lifted my sword and swore to go down swinging as the beasts rushed me. Almost instantly the trio stopped and turned around back to Fenrir. I gasped and then shifted to the side to see him practically glowing light blue. I rubbed my eyes several times to ensure I wasn't seeing a mirage or that my eyes were blurred and sure enough they weren't. He was glowing… not brightly by any means and possibly if one were in the stands you would have missed it, but there was a faint blue aura around him. I shook my head in confusion and instantly the beasts all rushed towards him.

He turned to them and then leveled his blade and pushed forward with a speed I had never thought humanly possible. The first Cie'th fell in one slash while the second was thrown across the stadium from a vertical strike of the blade. He ducked under the behemoth as it tried to bite him and rolled out to the side next to me. He spared me a glance and then spoke. "The arena is no place for cowards." He whispered and pressed forward as he struck at the beast but couldn't get too close as the creature was far too massive to be accidentally ran over by.

"Bastard… I am no coward!" I yelled as I rushed the behemoth and slashed at it's hind leg as it was distracted by Fenrir. The beast turned and tried to hit me with it's sharp tail but I dodged easily and flipped over the appendage and while in mid-air I fired a round of arrows at the beast's left eye… all which connected with the target.

I landed gracefully and turned to Fenrir who had launched himself high into the air and was poised to come down upon the beasts head with his blade. I was athletic in my own fashion but his speed, strength and agility were beyond reason. His blade sunk deep into the snout of the beast and in its fury the beast thrashed about and threw Fenrir and his massive blade into the side wall of the arena.

The impact made a cracked surface of the wall while Fenrir fell to the ground and struggled to his feet. I found myself a spectator of the match just as those in the crowd. There was no way he was a mere man… no man could withstand being hurled into a solid wall with such force and then stand to fight after.

My marveling of his extraordinary ability came to an end as I ducked and rolled forward as the Cie'th that Fenrir had tossed across the stadium was on its feet and had tried to take my head off.

"You are an annoyance!" I growled and then pressed forward and rolled under a mighty swing of the beasts arm and then with all my might I swung upward slicing the appendage from the creatures form. I spun around rapidly and then made contact with the Cie'th's neck slicing it clean off causing the crowd to go wild. I frowned at their blood lust and I turned back to where Fenrir faced the behemoth and gasped as he had managed to behead the beast completely.

He stood wounded but alive as the crowd's earlier outburst must have been for him. I approached him and shook my head as he lifted his hands to the crowd as they cheered his name and then began cheering mine.

* * *

Lightning final got her chance to get some action, and please remember for all LightningXCloud fans this story will head there, but it takes a while. Anyhow drop a review and I hope the story is a little less confusing now I've added the little POV identifiers. Until next update. See ya


	7. Heart of a Wolf

_I am doing myy best to get updates so I can keep the story going. THANKS FOR THE HITS AND THE REVIEWS!!!_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 7

"Fenrir, why don't you head down and make sure she's still breathing." I looked up at Angeal and nodded as I turned back to the three gladiators I had just knocked to the ground during our training session.

"I will Angeal." I bowed to him and went to retrieve a cup of water as I headed to the lower cells where punishment was carried out upon unyielding slaves. A place in which I knew well. I walked through several doors before a set of guards allowed me to see Lightning.

I opened the door and saw the woman on her knees bleeding from her arms, back and legs. She turned her head in my direction and I saw her unyielding eyes underneath the blood dripping from her face. I looked at the cup and then saw her lick her lips. "You want a drink?" I asked kneeling next to her. She struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall to get to the cup in my hand. I stepped away and she bared her teeth at me dangerously. I threw the water on her face and then spoke. "You deserve your punishment… you should not have attacked the guard. You rushed into action and had the behemoth been accompanied by another, we'd be dead." I reprimanded.

"Fuck off." I heard her hiss and I turned to leave.

"You need to stop rushing and going beyond your station… your punishment is well deserved. Lord Shinra thought your actions threatened my life and being his greatest asset you were punished in such a manner… had you been anyone else, you'd be dead." I told her as she struggled to stand and looked at me over her shoulder. I approached the battered woman and leaned against the wall where her chains were connected "Know your station." I whispered as she groaned.

"You make it sound as if I'm your unruly wife who continues to be a thorn in your side." She growled.

"Follow when you are led and do as told when you are commanded. I didn't need your help, nor was it help at all. You have claimed glory but at the same time, you have displeased our lord." I stepped back from the bloody woman who nodded and then turned from me. "Lord Shinra will come down to formally speak with you… he's told me in the past week that had he came any sooner, he'd have you beaten further, raped till your eyes glazed over in defeat and then hung in the middle of the training grounds to be set as an example." I warned as she scoffed and that's when Rufus walked into the cell and several guards waited outside. I stared at them as they licked their lips grinning to one another as Rufus seemed furious still.

"Fenrir, out, I have a few things to discuss with this one." He said as I stepped out and then watched as the four guards all walked into the small cell. I stayed just outside the door as I heard Rufus began to yell.

"You fucking whore, how dare you." I heard Rufus shout as I heard flesh hitting flesh. I then heard several of the guards begin beat on her as Rufus then signaled them to stop. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" He shouted as I heard Lightning groan and that's when I lifted a hand up to the small opening in the cell door and prayed the fool would see it and not be disrespectful. I waited after dropping my hand and finally she spoke.

"I wanted to fight." She stated in a low whisper that I heard and I sighed in relief. Rufus growled loudly in frustration and spoke.

"You fucking idiot you could have gotten my greatest warrior killed by a bunch of fucking animals! I've heard too many stories from Corneo of your fucking disobedience. You shall not bring this house to its knees not after the hell we've been through prior." I heard him growl and then he snapped his fingers. "Fuck her until her will gives way… I don't care how long it takes, make the bitch suffer." He hissed and then I heard the shuffling of clothes and a few laughs from the guards.

I knocked on the cell door and spoke. "A word Lord Shinra." I said through the door. Out he stepped with a scowl. I managed to look in to see several of the men stroking their cocks as Lightning was on her knees with her head hung low. I found myself scowling and then turned to Rufus who stared me down.

"You better have a fucking good reason for remaining here after I told you to leave." He scowled as the guards bent down to begin on her.

"Do not dishonor me in such a fashion… this woman stood against me and is presently the only one who ever has… you handed me to Genesis and since his departure have I not honored you? Give the girl to me, for her greatest memories in these halls should never be marred by such an act." I stated calmly as Rufus turned and lifted a hand to stay the guards. They frowned slightly and buckled their pants and vacated the cell.

"You had better fucking succeed. I have made far too many concessions for you as it stands… and now you come to her rescue? What the fuck is going on with you? Where is my cold-blooded killer?" He demanded as I spoke calmly.

"No one has ever survived against me… I have to see her full potential… and breaking her will cap that potential. Breaking her is essentially breaking me… allow me the time." I whispered as Rufus nodded and then turned to the woman in the cell.

"She better fucking be obedient as a fucking mule! I want her full obedience. I want a perfect soldier! I want a perfect gladiator!" He shouted and turned to the woman and growled. "Fenrir I'm counting on you to make this woman useful… but I swear if you fucking fail you will be in her position next."

"I have never failed." I told him softly and he grinned.

"Then let's keep it that way… clean the bitch and take her back to her cell." Rufus ordered as he stalked away.

I approached her and pulled the girl to her feet and when she couldn't stand due to the beating she just received, I gathered her up in my arms and spoke to her softly. "I need to get you cleaned up. The men's bath is clear." I told her as she huffed.

"So you would stay the guards so you could have you way with me?" She asked quietly as I groaned.

"A bloody woman doesn't entire me in the least." I told her calmly as we entered the bath house and I pulled her tattered clothing from her bloody frame and sat her in the water. She sunk below the surface for a moment and when she didn't come back up immediately, I reached into the water and pulled her up to the surface. "Do not try and kill yourself, it would dishonor me."

"I wasn't, I have enough strength to sit up." She retorted as I stepped back.

"Then clean your own wounds you hell cat." I shot back as she rolled her eyes.

"Sadly I can not, Lord Shinra is quite thorough in his beatings." She shot back. "I would require assistance. Would you mind or would the sight lead to your arousal?" She asked as I frowned.

"Silence, I will assist you to a point." I told her as I pulled her aching form from the water so that just her chins were in the warm water. I have seen many the breasts and cunts of many women and though I have only found pleasure with Fang in my bed, my body seemed to quicken at the sight of the woman before me. I adverted my gaze as she turned slightly to me.

"Do I disgust you so?" She asked tiredly, "If only the other men would share your distaste then I wouldn't need worry for the glares or uncontrolled hands." She sighed as I placed a hand on her shoulder and kneed the muscle there.

"Such a fate shall not befall you in these walls again." I told her and she looked at me and I could tell she had regained some of her strength.

"You look to protect me? For what purpose and to what end?" She asked with a small smirk. "I am to have you as a guardian? If so please tell me, will you come to my room at night and stand guard for any bad men trying to take my virtue?" She mocked and I scowled.

"Your beauty is marred not by the many scars but by the bitch in you." I found myself saying and immediately regretted my words as her eyes lit up with shock, for I knew she would take such a simple comment too far.

"My beauty?" She asked with a smirk in place. I frowned at my slip and waited for her damned mocking to begin, "I will bathe myself… enough of my strength has returned to complete this task alone… your assistance is appreciated but not needed." She turned and brought her body back into the water. "Stand over by and face the door, I will call for you when I am ready to leave." She announced as she knelt down so that the water came to her neck. She then faced me and gave a slight nod to dismiss me. I stood without word and turned to the door. "Such a gentlemen." I heard her mock as I only could admonish myself for my loose tongue. "I will keep my promise." I heard her call out. "I promised loyalty to you and this house if you found my sister… which you have. She is safe and from what I gathered from Yuffie, happily married. I will submit to this life."

"As it should be." I responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A month later

"Fenrir, I will admit that this is the most longed moment of my day." Fang whispered as she lay beside me naked and slick with sweat. I could only turn my head in her direction and nod as my chest heaved. It had been three months since the first of many times Fang came to my bed. The woman was unique and her look wild and exotic. I was pulled into her embrace and accepted the warmth she had to offer.

"Are we to lie together yet again?" I asked softly as her lips trailed down my chest lower to my waist. I smirked and allowed her to disappear under the sheets as her mouth encased my cock as she sucked and licked her way down my appendage. I found my hands kneading her scalp as I pressed her closer to my body and slowly began a rhythmic pumping in and out of her sweet mouth. "Fang…" I found myself whispering in pure delight but she continued more fiercely than before as if trying to pull the skin from my stiff cock.

Her mouth released me with a quiet pop and she looked up at me licking her lips. "You should release your seed in my mouth… that way I can remember exactly how the champion tastes." She moaned out and then licked the head of my cock with her deft tongue before placing a kiss at the very tip. "Would you be pleased to be one with me again?" I found her request pleasurable and immediately turned the girl on her back and slammed into her wet cunt causing her to gasp in pleasure as her thighs wrapped around my waist to keep me close. Her long arms found their way over my shoulders as I placed a gentle kiss on her sensual lips, which soon turned more passionate and intense.

This wild woman beneath me began to thrust her hips up against mine in such a manner that drove my senses beyond their station. I pulled back from her embrace and lifted her from my bed and held her soft buttocks as she gripped my shoulders for support. I remained on my knees as I began lifting and then pulling her down upon my cock while her legs did their best to stay wrapped around my waist despite the woman being supported only by my hand and cock.

"Fenrir…" She whispered in a fit of passion as I released my left hand from her bottom and began to knead and massage her right breast as it shook and jiggled as I thrust up into her soaking core.

"Tell… me…" I grunted between thrusts, "what… you… desire?" I asked as she cried out in passion as her wet slick walls constricted upon me and I pulled out almost completely before forcing our hips back together forcefully causing her walls to tighten if further upon my cock as I felt her soaking my thighs and crotch. I laid her back on the bed and then continued thrusting into her now soaked cunt. The look of complete lust and satisfaction on her face brought me more pleasure as I felt my climax rise within my cock as I pushed deeply into her before releasing myself within the exotic creature below me.

I remained inside her for a few moments relishing the look upon her face as she tried to control her heavy breathing. I watched as she lay, chest heaving with her eyes closed, a look of pure bless upon her face while her thighs lay spread from me to see the damp curls of her sex still engorged with my own cock. I smirked down at the creature below me when her eyes opened. "I would expect nothing less of the champion." She smirked as I pulled from her warmth and laid beside her and smirked.

"If I were bold, I would speak words of care and flattery." I whispered as Fang's smile faded instantly and she stood to dress herself abruptly. I frowned and gripped her arm to stall her a moment. "Have my words offended?" I asked and she simply looked over to me.

"Our lives do not account for love… between you and I we are only to exist as we are. You of all that exist here should understand that." Fang stated and then pulled her dress straps to her shoulders. "I think it best you and I refrain from any further physical interaction." She whispered and stormed from the room before I could speak.

* * *

Lightning's POV

Training with Fenrir had been overly tiring this day due to the fact he was fighting like he was trying to inflict physical injury upon me. It had been nearly two months since I learned of my sister's marriage, a little under two months since I've seen the reason for my captivity and promising to respect my place here in this life. I spotted Fenrir sitting alone as usual but this time the look on his face was of that of the man I had saw the first time in the arena after I had laid waste to his former friend, Barrett.

"Fenrir," I called out across the mess hall and he looked up only with his eyes. I scowled and then decided that he was to release his anger soon lest one of the fools around here be killed. "you seem pouty… I wonder the reason?" I asked loudly as I walked through the hall towards him. "Let's see if I can guess the source of your sadness… you have no relatives that any would know of thus you couldn't have received any bad news…" I stated aloud as the others remained quiet and stared at me in shock and with worry as Fenrir's eyes were now locked on mine. "Wait did, Lord Shinra reprimand you? Is that the reason?" I asked as I heard a few chuckles from those who hated the fact he was seen as the favorite. I shook my head as his glare hadn't changed. "Or maybe Fang doesn't want you anymore… maybe you just weren't enough…" I began and smirked as his eyes snapped open with life, while the others began to laugh

The fury in his eyes caused me to smile wider and continue. "Tell me Fenrir, how many woman have had to pleasure of walking out on you?" I grinned as the hall instantly became silent. I looked around at their shocked and devastated faces and before I could look to Fenrir, I was sent sprawling across the floor before slamming into the serving table. I stood up and rolled my neck around my shoulders and then scowled. "Hit a sore spot?" I asked as he moved forward but I dodged and kicked his knee sending him to a knee and then placing a hold around his neck to try and suffocate him to sleep. "Just relax," I whispered as he stilled for a moment before standing upright.

Instantly, he spun and jumped so that I would land between him and the floor. I connected and had to release the man as he turned and the lifted me from the ground by my neck with crushing force. I gagged a few times as my world began to spin. I could only look around as the others did nothing to stop him.

"ENOUGH!!!" I heard a whip crack and instantly Fenrir dropped me and quickly stormed off. I gasped for air as I sat up rubbing my throat. I saw Angeal walking over to me before shaking his head and then gripping my arm and pulling me to my feet. "The old fables say that Fenrir was a demonic beast bred to kill the gods… he is just as dangerous as the myth. You shouldn't provoke him." Angeal warned as I rolled my eyes, "take care to my words… at one time he was just as useless as the house slaves, a coward who feared the arena… he had to be forged into the beast of destruction Midgar knows him as." Angeal told me as he led me from the others and continued, "He first came to these walls almost two years ago… a fool who prayed to leave these walls. He was meant to be killed by one of Lord Shinra's up and coming gladiators at the time… him and several others… I watched as the boy lifted a blade and screamed defiance to death itself and killed a well-trained warrior… but even then… he was still weak. It took the slaying of the false god in order to awaken the killer within him. From that moment on, he has been calm, collected and unaffected by outside forces. You arrive and he has already begun to show signs of cracking… much like Genesis." Angeal whispered as I frowned and placed a hand on my hip.

"His name what was it before?" I asked as Angeal shrugged.

"He answered to slave or boy… I can only think of three individuals who knew his name and possibly a forth, but she was a snake… or so it is said." Angeal whispered.

"Why tell me this?" I asked now interested in the hormonal man that moments ago nearly killed me.

"To warn you… as I said Genesis seemed to have cracked and Fenrir had to put him down in the arena… I believe that Genesis choose to keep him alive because he saw something within in him… I suppose it is the same reason Fenrir has kept you alive. He, just as Genesis, understands that the only freedom from this life is death. His eyes while he tried to kill you were feral, but familiar… Genesis held the same wild, but beaten glare months before he succumbed to madness and forced Fenrir to take his life. In essence you are being trained to take his place." Angeal stated and walked away as I shook my head and stared after the battle-master.

I vowed that moment that I would learn more of the man named Fenrir and that I would not be trapped in the same cycle as he and Genesis had before him.

* * *

SO HOW WAS THAT!!!?!?! Be on the look out for a back story concerning Barret and Cloud. That would be in FFVII only. Also may also have a back story concerning Lightning, Fang, Serah and Vanille, that one would be only in FF13... anyhow keep reading and enjoying. If you guys would be interested in reading either of those please tell me, cuz both would lead to more deeper character development.


	8. Prelude to the Past

Quick question, how'd you guys feel about the Fang/Cloud pairing? This is still a Lightning/Cloud fic but its going to take time, anyhow thanks for the hits and the reviews and now Enjoy this chapter from Lightning's POV

* * *

Chapter 8

As the weeks continued to pass, I continued to observe Fenrir. I discovered from Fang that the two of them had known one another multiple times but when she discovered that he may have held a special place for her in his heart, she decided to break their arrangement. I had at first thought such action was reasonable, but to think such thoughts would mean that I accept my role as a slave in these confines. I then discovered her to be with child.

Such news spread through the Shinra mansion like wild fire. Fenrir seemed to have been the last to hear and when he discovered her condition to be a result of their multiple meetings and that he was practically the last of all the slaves to know, I saw more of the human in him fade and the beast known as Fenrir grew. His last battle was a day ago against six men who were captured soldiers of Wutai. I watched in disgust as Fenrir sliced these men in halves. Once he finished slaughtering the mortals, he roared loudly and the crowed only seemed to spur his bloodlust further.

While training he didn't speak, only giving pointers once in a while, but never many words. He would train, grab his food and sit in his cell and then resume training after lunch or dinner. No talking just training. I now sat on the side as Fenrir bested three men easily. He overpowered them with little effort as all three tried to strike as one only to be repelled by a single broad swing of his large wooden practice sword.

"Would you not prefer a challenge?" I asked as he paused in his motions and looked at me over his shoulder.

"What challenge would I find in you? You are not my equal." He sneered. I was about to speak but the sound of feet hitting ground multiple times gave me pause, some one was coming. I turned to the source of the noise just as Fenrir had and looked to the balcony where Rufus appeared out of breath and with a look of complete anger.

"That fucking creature returns!" He roared as the men below all looked between each other and then to Fenrir. I frowned but stayed my words. "Fenrir, you are to be dispatched immediately, Galenth Dysley has made personal request for your abilities. Now come!" Rufus ordered as Fenrir's eyes flashed with an emotion I could not recognize and then proceeded towards the exit as the guards opened the gates.

"Lord Shinra, would it not be best to send a few along with him? Is it truly believed he our champion should go alone?" I asked as respectfully as possible as Rufus met us just before the exit. He motioned for me to come closer and then spoke.

"I appreciate your concern but it is not necessary. It is simply the false god that he put down the first time…" Rufus looked to Fenrir and continued, "bring me that bitches head." He growled as Fenrir was then led out by a troop of guards. I frowned not having a good feeling about this and when I looked to where Angeal was, and the look of concern only encouraged me further.

"Allow me to face this false god as well… our champion should not have to risk his life alone, at the least let me be there to serve as a mere distraction so the task is simple. The house of Shinra needs its champion and there has never been one greater than Fenrir." I stated hoping to convince Rufus in allowing me to pass.

"Your words speak great honesty, but if this is a trap laid out by the gods themselves, how do I know you will not betray these walls?" He asked as I knelt before him.

"I owe my life to Fenrir and my dignity allow me passage so that I may repay him such." I pleaded as Rufus sighed.

"You best fucking return, if the fight is gloom don't think to be a fucking hero. Your legend but is in its beginning stages, we can not lose two." He told me and stepped aside. "Allow her to catch up with the others, bring their armor and weapons."

Fenrir and I now sat in the back of a covered wagon as it rocked and bumped its way down our predestined path. He said no words to me other than 'stay out of my way' and that was when I first entered the armory with him signaling that I was to come as well.

"Fenrir, who were you before you came to these walls?" I asked boldly and his eyes caught mine and he just stared at me with his bright near glowing blue eyes. "Will you tell me please?" I asked and smiled a little to try and ease him, but he only scowled.

"It is none of your concern."

"I am concerned because you are changing into a madman, Angeal told me a bit about Genesis and in passing he said a different name… Vincent." I whispered as Fenrir looked up at me and I could see something breaking through the surface. "I wish to know you better, thus when we face this creature, we face it as friends, not as Lightning and Fenrir, but as Claire and…" I trailed off hoping he would supply a name but he remained silent.

"My past life was filled with nothing but pain… nothing but betrayal, death and pain." He sighed and then extended a hand out to me and I accepted it as he pulled me over to the side of him and spoke. "When I was born, my mother named me Cloud." He whispered as I smiled a bit and nodded.

"I thank you for that." I whispered back as he frowned confused to my words. "I doubt many know your real name… thank you for telling me." I explained as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right… Lightning… uh… Claire I want to thank you for coming." He whispered softly while looked straight ahead. "You are a loyal person and for that thank you… forgive me for the past few weeks… I am simply coming to terms." I rolled my eyes and patted his thigh.

"You are to be a father it is expected. I must comment though, Fang is a fool, she thinks it best to not be with you simply due to her station." I told him as he dismissed my words with a wave of his hand.

"I care not for her… the only woman I should have ever shared my bed with is dead." He said as I saw anger flash across his face. He quickly hide such feeling and shook his head.

"Please tell me." I begged softly and Cloud cocked a brow. He seemed set on refusing my wish but spoke.

"I grew up in a small village, Nibelheim. I had a small group of friends… Zack, Aeris, and Tifa, the one I knew the gods had blessed me with." He smiled. I sat in silence as he retold me his memories of happier times with the trio and even gave such vivid descriptions that if I had ever saw them, I would know instantly who they were.

The way his face lit up at each of his friends names and of their memories showed me that maybe at one point he was just like me… that at one point he did wish to be free of these walls. I frowned to myself and caused him to pause his story. "What is wrong?" He asked as the wagon came to a stop. Instantly the bright look in his eyes and the small smile on his face vanished only to be replaced by a calculating look and a scowl. "We're here." He whispered as the wagon cover was pulled back and the guards stared at us as we sat in close proximity.

I noticed two of the five guards were the men who months ago were almost allowed to rape me in my cell. I grabbed Cloud's arm as we moved to exit the wagon together. I scowled at one of the men and then turned to Cloud and spoke. "Where should we head?" I asked as he pointed just behind me, I turned to a large cave and frowned. I turned to him and he nudged me ahead.

"We shall enter alone, if you do not hear back from us then we are dead." He told the guards who looked among themselves before Cloud continued, "Be ready to fight if it should come to that." Fenrir whispered as I followed him down into the dark cave.

We walked for what seemed hours as the cave slowly began to light up with a strange green light. "Cloud I have a question, will you answer?" I asked as he paused in his step and turned to look at me. He smiled a bit and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"What do you ask?" He responded as I placed a hand on my hip and leaned to the side.

"You seem so lively when you told me about Aeris, Zack and Tifa, you spoke with such joy… what changed you from that carefree happy man to the pained and sorrowful one that the world knows as Fenrir?" I asked and he folded his arms in front of me.

"Betrayal." He answered as his eyes darkened. "Listen to me Claire… this will be your test." He began as I frowned.

"My test?"

"Yeah, before I fought her, she was but a statue and this cave was filled with beasts. It was a challenge for the greatest of gladiators. Whom ever could enter and return with a small chip of the statue was seen as a great warrior, Angeal, Vincent and Genesis had all done so… now she will be your test. She is a god, but not one of this world… she can break your will if you are not strong. She can only show you the truth, but it is a truth that destroys you. Listen so that you do not fall to the madness as I and all those before me have." He paused as the cave seemed to groan. "Your sister, she is married to the man who led the raid on your home, his name is Snow Villiers." I gasped in shock as rage, confusion and disgust rose within me.

"You lie!!" I screamed causing my voice to echo.

"No, I don't, I discovered this out long ago, but I didn't think telling a loose tempered woman such painful things. I tell you now because it is vital you go forth from this. You can not let her use your anger against us." I shook my head and growled and finally screamed again in anger. "I know it is a lot to take in but bare with me."

"Why now, why as we stand moments before a life threatening event? How could she or it use such information to harm me?" I demanded as he spoke.

"She will show you… you will witness the act as though you are standing before it." He whispered.

"My sister…" I whispered in sadness, "she surely would have just cause…"

"I know not, but the creature, Jenova she will twist you against her, against life itself. Don't let her." He told me and continued on until I stopped him.

"What did she show you?" I asked as he paused and his shoulders slumped. "Did one of your friends betray you and the village?" I asked softly knowing that such a thing would be very damaging to one's heart and will.

"No, my village was raided by bandits, killer and thieves. She showed me their betrayal." He whispered and I caught up to him and pressed him to continue.

"Whose betrayal?" I demanded as he scowled.

"Zack and Tifa's" He answered as I frowned and then shook him.

"How dare you?" I growled. "How dare you dishonor the dead? I'm not going to condone their actions but they are gone… why can't you just forget and forgive, remember your friends in a happier time." I told him as he huffed.

"I do, each time I close my eyes I go back to my life many years ago… I forget how they stood there and allowed the guards to take me back to my shackles." He whispered closing his eyes as I frowned in confusion.

"What?" I asked shaking him till his eyes opened. "You said they passed, you said Tifa passed right?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, the two people I knew passed, but Zack and Tifa live… They live happily married and very much so in love." He whispered as his eyes turned cold once again. "I had managed escape from Shinra's palace and miraculously I found them… they gave no sign of their relationship, but when I begged them to hide me, they refused. I was brought to Shinra who was to hang me but Genesis wanted me to come to this cave, he said he could use me and several other slaves as decoys to face an unknown creature within… that creature was Jenova. It was here that she showed me the truth and it was here, Cloud died and Fenrir was born." He stated calmly as he turned and motioned for me to follow, "that is why I wish not for a life beyond these walls… there is none to be had."

* * *

I know it was short but had to squeek that one out there, I am open to comments and any questions so feel free to drop a few words, Thanks to you all for reading and hopefully with enough motivation I can get another chapter out soon... SEE YA


	9. To face a Goddess

_I was pumped about releasing the last chapter so much that I could continue writing and got the next chapter finished... ENJOY..._

_PS I know the Fang/Cloud love child is crazy but I wanted to add a little spice to the fic. Please keep reading and reviewing, hope you all continue enjoying the fic._

* * *

Chapter 9

I had thanked her earlier for coming, but now, I had wished she had stayed away. We entered the clearing of the cave and before us was a large crystal statue. I drew my blade and wasted no time as I ran towards the statue ready to smash it.

"Cloud…" I paused and turned thinking Lightning had said something but she hadn't.

"What's going on?" I heard her ask as I turned only to see the blue skinned woman standing behind me as the crystal statue vanished.

"Cloud, my child, it has been too long." She grinned as I jumped back and readied my blade. Lightning drew her blade and stood by my side without a word.

"So this is the goddess?" She asked skeptically as I nodded and spoke,

"A false god," I spoke as Jenova laughed.

"You are so disrespectful. I am the one who awoke the power within you, my child… I am the one who showed you the truth of your dear friends… do you remember? While you remained in captivity they laid together and procreated a daughter… Your best friend stole from you the woman of your dreams, your true soul mate. I gave you the power to take your revenge and yet you deny my godhood? How foolish… you came to try and kill me a second time, come please try again." She mocked me as I roared and jumped forward as I pulled a blade from the First Tsurugi and began to swing and hack at the woman who merely grew several feet taller and long swords took the place of her arms.

"I will kill you!" I roared as I attacked only to have her knock me back across the wall of the cave. I slid down the hard rock and watched as Lightning took off after Jenova. I forced myself to stand as Jenova easily knocked the woman to the ground with her superior strength and then swatted her weapon away. I gave a battle cry to gain Jenova's attention as she forgot about Lightning and flew towards me.

I easily jumped over the creature and then ran to Lightning just as the beast slammed into the wall behind me. I shook her a few times and when her sensed came back she gasped and pulled me atop her just as I felt a swoosh of air just above my body. I rolled with Lightning off to the side where her sword lay and stood to my feet as she retrieved her weapon.

"Did you bring her to me as Genesis had brought you? Is she the one who is to take your place? Is she the one who will break free from my grip? Each time one of my own brings a new child to me… one that is able to resist and rebel… Genesis thought you were the one. He put so much faith in you… are you so ready to give in?" She asked as I looked down and shook my head in disgust.

"Shut up!" I roared as I attacked but Jenova swatted me away.

"You can't beat me in such a manner, show your true self… the girl will not forsake you, will you Claire Farron?" She asked as Lightning frowned and then fired several arrows at Jenova who merely swatted them aside. "I sense that you have a son on the way?" I froze as an image began to take shape in the air before us. "Is this the carrier?" She asked as I saw Fang setting the lunch table for Lord Shinra and then time seemed to speed up and now she was sitting in a cell with Vanille and Yuffie. She was on her knees hands clasped together and eyes closed. "She prays that you return… how quaint… did she not reject you?" Jenova asked as I began to hear Fang's voice.

"Please, by whichever god that hears my pleas, let that foolish brut survive. I would not wish his death not while I carry his child. If not for his sake, or mine, but for the child, no child should go without their father." I heard her pleading as my heart ached but I steeled my features and scowled. Lightning gasped as she shook her head and stared at the scene in shock.

"Oh Claire, I want you to see your dear sister and her husband… you should see how they carry on with delight. She feels free now that you are gone from her life… would you wish to see?" Jenova asked but I attacked causing her to dodge and strike at me only to hit ground. I swung the blade in my left hand and it sliced at her abdomen. She floated back and screamed in anger as she quickly healed the wound.

"Lightning, ignore her." I commanded as Lightning only nodded and came to my side.

"You are so loyal to my son, is it out of a sense of honor or that of a deeper emotion? Do you care for him, romantically? Would you wish to be the one carrying his child? If you would so pledge yourself, I could make it so, you could have…"

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed as I felt my anger take control as my back began to burn on my left side. I saw Lightning step back as a single large black demonic wing sprouted from my back as small bolts of electricity began to circle my form. "I'll kill you, with this curse!" I screamed as I flew through the air towards the false god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had believed him to be more than a mere man, but at seeing the black wing sprout from his back and then see him flying through the air, was enough to freeze me to my spot in terror and shock. She had done this to him? Was this what she meant when she said to pledge oneself to her? I watched shocked as Cloud moved along with Jenova at lightning speed across the cave slashing and hacking at one another.

I found my courage and when Cloud had been repelled I struck the woman in the back with my sword causing her to scream in agony and then she flew backwards taking me along with her as she headed straight for the wall of the cave hoping to crush me. I released my grip on my sword as she slammed into the wall and instantly Cloud was on her swinging the two blades with enough force to cause small tremors.

I flipped backwards out of the way as several crystals began falling and smashing against the cave floor. Again, Cloud was repelled and Jenova rose from the wall of the cave bleeding blue blood. She healed her wounds slightly and then lifted her hand as a mass of crystals began to come together and take shape. She flew at Cloud as the crystals continued to form and once she moved I went to retrieve my sword.

I turned back to the battle only to see a brown haired man wearing a long red leather jacket. He was at first several yards away but when I blinked he was right in front of me. "Are you here to interfere or give thyself to the goddess?" He asked as I stepped back and then swung my sword only to miss as he had moved.

"Who are you?" I demanded as he turned and beheld the fight.

"I am Genesis, and I shall protect the goddess… the one who has given me her gifts. How dare he show such spite, to the one who has granted us new life?" Genesis stated and he held his hand out and before my eyes a long red blade appeared in his hand. "I shall not have such a disgrace come upon our goddess." He whispered as two large black feathered wings appeared from his left shoulder blades. He flew forward and attacked but Cloud blocked the attack and gained separation from the two as I ran to his side.

"Get going Light," He whispered as Jenova laughed.

"My son comes to my rescue, soon Cloud you shall learn to show similar respect." Jenova grinned as she looked at me and continued, "If you submit now, Cloud, I will spare her life… I will allow you to go back and continue living your pathetic life until I have need for you… or would you have her replace you… I would prefer the latter." She stated as Cloud stepped in front of me and shook his head.

"No one is replacing me… I'm here to end this. I will make sure to destroy you and then she can return and find the way to freedom…" He stated looked at me and then back to the false god. "This ends with me Jenova… just as you wished Genesis." He added softly as he slid his left blade back into the main sword and after a loud click the large sword was again whole. "Promise me…" He whispered to me, "promise me that you will help Yuffie and the others gain freedom… promise me that you won't fall until they are free… promise me that you will take Fang and my child from captivity… promise me that one day you all will be free." He stated softly as he looked at me over his shoulder as I saw tears in his eyes.

"Cloud…" I began and he smiled.

"This is good-bye." He added as he began to glow blue and gold. He turned from me and flexed his wing and dashed forward.

"Cloud!!" I shouted as he threw the blade forward at Genesis and Jenova only to have it break into separate parts. I gasped in shock as Cloud's swords surrounded the two and then he began moving rapidly from sword to sword using each blade to slash at Jenova or Genesis. I lost track of how many strikes he landed but he concluded the attack with a final strike from above. He flashed to the ground and stabbed the earth with the blade causing a burst of light to erupt all around him consuming the three of them completely. The light expanded into a massive explosion that blinded and threw me clear across the cave clearing.

I awoke to a field of white with yellow flowers all around me. I looked up to see a woman in heavy armor standing with her back to me.

"Who… where?" I asked confused but she didn't answer. I stood to my feet looking around and that's when I heard her speak.

"Will you honor the promises asked of you?" A voice stated and I knew it to come from the woman before me. I was too stunned to speak but nodded instead, knowing that she could not possibly see my actions. "Very well, Claire Farron, use the power well." The voice said again as I blacked out.

I awoke a second time to rain pelting my face. I groaned and sat up looking around. I noticed that somehow the cave ceiling had been blown completely away and the midday sky had been covered with black rain clouds. I then spotted Cloud's body laying several yards away immobile. I gasped and half crawled, half ran to him and tried to shake him awake. I surveyed his body to see the multiple gashes across his body and several deep puncture wounds on his chest. The black wing had vanished and no sign remained of it. I turned to look for Genesis or Jenova and could not spot either.

"Over here!!" I heard someone yell and realized it to be one of the guards. I turned to them as they reached us.

"He needs help!" I shouted as they seemed to pause but immediately began to lift Cloud up.

"Where are you taking my son?" I froze as I heard Jenova's voice as she appeared from beneath some rubble not too far away. I found myself scowling as she dared to survive.

"Take Fenrir back to the mansion." I ordered but Jenova shook her head as her bladed arms appeared.

"I will have my child now… that soon to be corpse is mine and mine alone." She hissed as she flew forward and I dashed ahead to meet her. I swung Blaze Edge with all the force I could muster and found that I had overpowered the woman who just moments ago was easily swatting me aside. I stared down at my hands and frowned. Jenova, too, seemed shocked at my new strength. I lifted my blade and smirked as I felt a strange sensation running through my body.

"How dare you?!" She roared as if speaking to someone else. She lifted into the sky and then dove at me. I remained still and waited until she came in reach and then jumped to the side and sliced her right arm away. She screamed in pain and that's when I followed up my next swing to her chest causing the blue blood to spray across my face and the ground. She stumbled back and fell to her knees as I approached and lifted my sword to the sky. "I am a god, by your hand I shall never perish." She hissed and I felt a jolt itching at my right hand. I then looked to the sky and jumped back and then pointed my sword in Jenova's direction.

A bolt of lightning fell from the heavens and consumed her form whole. The men holding Cloud all fell to the ground in shock and fear as the ground burned and flames licked at the air. I found myself breathing heavily as I stared at the now scorched and ash reduced form of the false goddess. Slowly, Jenova began to crumble into nothing but ashes as the rain washed the black soot away.

I turned to the guards and then pointed back to the wagon. "We need to hurry, he doesn't have much time." I told them and instantly they took notice of my instruction and quickly moved Cloud to the wagon and I followed with just as much haste.

* * *

So tell me what you all thought? I know not too much going on this chapter, but a bit more than the last. Drop a review and tell me what you think. AND I'd like to thank each and every person who reviewed, If I haven't replied back yet let me know. Thanks everyone!


	10. The Dawn of a New Champion

CHAPTER 10

Lightning's POV

I stood in the center of the arena smirking as the corpses of my three opponents lay smoldering before me. I looked to the sky and grinned as the black clouds released the droplets down upon my blood soaked form. I allowed the rain to wash away the bloodshed as I remembered all of the battles that I've fought since the encounter with Jenova. The crowd was in a frenzy chanting my name like the fools they were. "LIGHTNING!! LIGHTNING!!!"

I ignored them of course, because the lives that I took were not for their pleasure but for the promises that I swore to keep. Cloud hadn't woken from his slumber since the downfall of Jenova, but at least he showed signs of life. In the time span, I had taken his spot as champion. The people easily forgetting him and praising me and my ability. Rufus had shown such gratitude that when I asked for the release of Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Cid, Hope and Yuffie, he hadn't batted an eye, almost instantly they group was released. My small portion of my winnings went to Fang, Vanille and the others to help secure them a home, whatever was left was then used to help the girl named Marlene… just as Cloud had been doing.

In my letters with Fang, I found that they had met with the girl who was placed with a family friend of Barrett's and they could no longer afford to keep her, nor did they want to, so Fang had taken the girl in. I knew Cloud would be glad to learn of such a thing, but he had yet to awaken so that I could tell him all that had happened.

Now I stood in the center of the arena as the rain continued to cleanse me of the blood that had sprayed upon my form as I slaughtered the trio of warriors and then concluded the match by striking the three down each with a bolt of lightning. The crowd revered Cloud as a god-slayer while they saw me as a god. I lifted my hands to the sky and screamed in victory as the crowd cheered louder.

Later that night I found myself again sitting in the medical room staring at the blonde haired man on the bed. I sighed heavily and then placed a hand on his head and felt relief that he had no fever. My thoughts floated back to the moment I had returned with his body to these walls. I remembered vividly how Shinra was so quick to dismiss Cloud once he discovered that I had killed Jenova. That was another aspect of my reason to remain in this captivity, Cloud was only receiving treatment because I had asked it. Rufus now saw him as a failure, he was no longer the man known as Fenrir.

Whenever Rufus referred to Cloud, it would be as the 'slave' or the 'fucking fool'. Both which angered me, but I knew that I couldn't have him killed lest I put Fang and the others in danger. I sighed as I shook my head from my thoughts and stared at the man before me again. I leaned down to him and spoke "Wake the fuck up." I growled in his ear and waited but nothing. "Damn it." I cursed again and struck my knees with my hands in frustration. "Cloud, it's been nearly four fucking months!" I shouted at the slumbering man and then felt my heart tighten at the aspect of him never awakening.

I had been here… in these wall, for far too long. It had been close eight months since I first came here… eight months since I killed Barrett, Cloud's only friend… in those months he had became my only true friend here. If I lost him, then who would I have to fight for? My sister, ha, she abandoned me long ago… I cared for Fang and the others but I didn't connect with any of them… none of them seemed to understand me… I truly cared more as to what Cloud would think if I hadn't provided for them. Now thinking back on it, I don't know how he had the restraint to not kill me for taking his friend's life.

I smiled and found my hand patting the blonde spikes. "Yeah, one day those big blue eyes will open, and I'll be here for it… okay… so I'm going to stay strong, for myself and for you." I whispered and stood from my seat and turned to leave. "Sleep well Cloud." I whispered as I headed from the room.

"Ugh…" I paused in mid step as my eyes widened and I turned around quickly. I rushed to his side as I saw his facial muscles move slightly as he groaned again, "ugh…" His lips parted as the groan escaped his mouth and I nearly jumped in joy as his face contorted in slight pain but his eyes opened. I grinned madly as he looked up to me and spoke. "l…l…Li…" He tried weakly but I placed a hand on his lips and smiled.

"No talking, I've got a cup of water here." I grinned as I supported his head and poured the water down his throat. "You've been out for so long." I commented with a smile as he managed a few words.

"Yo… you're… smiling… a lot…" He stated as I shook my head.

"A friend has just woken from a four month slumber… I am too happy not to." I smiled again as he groaned and tried to move but I set him still. "No, moving you may upset your wounds. They seem to have healed but you are not to take chance." I told him and he sighed.

"Food." He whispered and I obliged with a piece of bread. He stared at the bread and then to me. "How long… has… that… been here?" He asked as his voice regained some strength but I knew he was much too weak to try and form full sentences.

"I bring fresh bread and drink down every day in case you awake." I said simply as his eyes widened at my words and I frowned not sure as to why he was shocked. It would only make sense to be prepared if he were to ever awaken… I wouldn't want to be running through the lower cells looking for food right after he awoke.

"Everyday?" He asked as I nodded and he looked away, "thank… you…"

"Stop talking… regain your strength, eat and get back on your feet, that is repayment enough." I told him as he looked at me and after a long moment he nodded.

"I will do my best." He whispered as I patted his shoulder.

"Your best will be more than enough." I grinned as he lay back to rest while I made my exit.

* * *

Cloud's POV

I waited until I heard the door close to the medical room and opened my eyes. Lightning had said I had been out for months. I wondered what had transpired since that time? Why was she acting so strange? I never knew her to be so caring towards me prior, but I could see that due to my weakened state her motherly instincts may have kicked in. What a fool, to waste so much of her time on me… a dead man. I had wanted to perish… I wanted to bring Jenova down and in the process end my own suffering.

Tifa… Zack… my friends… but traitors. Lying on this bed forced my mind to drift to them. I didn't want to think about either but all I could see was Tifa's smiling face in the image Jenova had shown me… she was happy with Zack… they were happy and yet here I lay, recovering from injury only to one day again stand back in the arena to await the next fight that could mean my own death. My life was a tragedy and a horror that nothing should ever have to endure… the woman I loved and to an extent, despite what has happened, I still love, has forgotten me. What more could I desire other than death?

I closed my eyes hoping sleep would steal me from my thoughts and soon it did.

I awoke many hours later when the sun was yet rising and when I looked from my right where the window allowed passage of the sun, to my left towards the medical room exit, I spotted Lightning or Claire as I knew her to be, sitting in a chair sleeping. I frowned and sat up despite the dull aching in my abdomen and slid from the bed-like table. My movements caused me to groan which awoke the woman who stood immediately to assist me.

"Lightning, why are you here?" I demanded still confused as to why she had become so worried and caring for me.

"I told you already… a friend has finally awaken. Where else should I be?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I am shocked you are the only one to greet me from my sleep." I stated hoping that Fang would have shown up at least in private or sent word. She was carrying my child… a child who was to be born into the same chains as I. Now I understood her caution… now I understood why she fled. While I could only think of the pleasure of her embrace, she could think through the lust and passion to what now lie in her womb. The self-hatred I harbored could only rise and increase at the thought of my son being whipped into submission, or my daughter being used as another's sexual plaything.

"Cloud, I managed to buy their freedom some time ago." She whispered with a small smile as my eyes widened and I turned my head to her.

"What?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yuffie, Hope, Sazh, Vanille, a friend of you and Barrett named Cid, and Fang are all free… Sazh, Cid and Hope are now working in the markets while Vanille, Yuffie and Fang tend to the house. Better yet, Cid has found little Marlene… Barrett's daughter, she now lives with them." She grinned as my heart filled with so much joy. My child would be able to breathe freedom… the boy or girl would know happiness.

I have gone many years without shedding tears, and those tears have always been for sorrow or due to anger and pain… but at the moment my tears were of joy… a joy I never thought I would hold as a slave. "Thank you…" I whispered with much gratitude. Even if I died at that moment, I could be at peace knowing that my friends could at least be happy.

Suddenly, I realized why she had came here so often, she had said she purchased their freedom. I frowned and stared at her through my tear stained face and shook my head. "Lightning, you took my place?" I asked hoping she had not, for if she had she was to be a slave forever… I would not be able to purchase her freedom.

"I had to… there was no other option." She said calmly. "Come lay back." She ordered but I stood taller.

"I will be fine… my wounds are healed now… it is just the dull pain of the memory of them that hinders me, I will be fine." I told her as I took a few steps and found that I could walk just fine. "I am ready to rejoin the others." I told her. I had no choice but to out shine her in the arena… to show Rufus that she wasn't needed here. I had to repay the kindness by giving her the gift of freedom.

"You can't possibly be thinking to return so soon… you barely have awoken from your slumber… your body is still in recovery, only a fool would try such a thing." She scowled as I lumbered to the door only to have it opened in my face to see Rufus and a set of guards.

"Well look who rises? Our former champion has awoken from a long slumber." He grinned as he patted my shoulder. "Tell me, will you try to reclaim that title? No house in all the land has ever had two champions of untold glory before." Shinra laughed. I nodded to him and inhaled deeply.

"I am ready to rejoin the others in the training grounds. I will be ready when called upon." I told him as Shinra grinned and then looked past me to Lightning.

"Lightning, take him down to the others… you can bunk him with Reno… maybe he can prove himself worthy again." Shinra grinned as he turned from me and walked off quite happy with himself. I turned to Lightning and then I felt my consciousness begin to lift and fade away as my eyes closed without my will. I knew the moment my nausea began that I staying awake was no longer an option.

* * *

So what did you think, Lightning being the badass? Now as we head into the second phase of the story the Lightning/Cloud aspect will start soon, so continue enjoying and reading. Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!


	11. Returning to Form

Thank you all so very much for the reviews, hits and to all those who are reading, I am so thankful that you are finding enjoyment in the story. Feedback is always welcome, check out my profile for more information concerning this fic and tell me if you think I should do a prequell on Cloud, Barrett and Genesis, as I wrote eariler head to my profile page to check out possible upcoming fics!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Cloud POV

"A gladiator doesn't yield to pain!" Angeal shouted as I swung my practice sword down upon Reno only to have him deflect my attack. I stumbled back as I still felt a dull pain in my side. My opponent struck and then connected with my rib cage. I groaned in pain but continued to press my attack. I swung high but slow which allowed Reno to duck under and deliver another strike to my stomach. I doubled over and Angeal continued speaking, "You may have had glory one day in the arena, but each day is new! Everything is to be earned." He added as I felt as though his words were to mock me. I stood up and noticed Lightning standing off alone staring at me. I stood up on shaky feet and that's when Reno struck with the hilt of the wooden sword to my face blacking my world.

I awoke several hours later in a bed that was not located in the medical room. I looked to the only other person in the room and frowned. "I am to return to training." I hissed as I tried to stand but Lightning forced me back down. "Remove your hand." I growled as her strength kept me down.

"I hold you at bay with a single hand, can you not rise against such a thing?" She mocked me.

"What happened to Jenova… did she survive, did you offer yourself to her?" I demanded as Lightning laughed and shook her head.

"No, I killed her for good, you've no cause to worry." She told me and I scoffed.

"I've been bested by a second rate fool and you say such a thing. I am to return to training so I may reclaim my title." I growled as my fury rose but she ignored me and then stood with her hand still pressed against my chest.

"You are to return to what? The arena? The crowd no longer cries for your name. Shinra has all but forgotten you. Be pious and accept this, your worthlessness may yet be a blessing. As I have stated, Fang and the others are free. You child is to one day be born… do you not wish for freedom which would unite you with some semblance of a normal life? I am sure if you would beg and plead, Fang would surely have you back."

I scowled and tried to move her hand but found she was much stronger than I could remember, or maybe I was just that weak. "I can not allow you of all people to atone for my sins. Freedom is your wish not mine… such a dream has long since been extinguished. I no longer crave a life outside these walls." I growled but she pressed down harder on my chest and leaned forward.

"But it is obvious you no longer crave a life within either… your glory has passed accept it." She spoke calmly as she released her hand and leaned away. "You have honored this house for a very long time… your deeds are too be revered by the masses, but your legend ended a while ago… do not return to soil such a reputation… it would be embarrassing to not only yourself but to all within these walls." She stated as she turned to leave.

"You think that you can just come here, free your friends and then try to do the same for me? You think that I wish to be outside these walls? I am a gladiator! I have nothing else you conceited twit!" I shouted after her and she stopped and turned.

"Then it is death that you wish?" She asked with a sad look upon her face. "You would come so very far only to wish for death? You would then abandon a child to never knowing his or her father because of your weakness? You once said I was too ill-tempered to make an intelligent decision… can you calm yourself for a moment and think?" She asked as I stayed my words and laid back on the bed. "I brought you to my room so your dignity can be spared the taunts of Reno… remain here until you've rested up. I shall return." With that she turned and left the small cell.

The next day I joined the others for our morning meal right before our training. I entered the dining hall quietly and instantly took note of how everyone seemed to stare and grin in my direction. I noticed Lightning leaning against a support post talking and laughing with Reno, Rude and Tseng. I looked around for an empty table spotted one and then proceeded to the server for my portions.

"Well if it ain't the has-been…" the server laughed as he looked down into the cauldron of stew and then to me. "Looks like you've arrived too late…" He grinned. I stared at the pot still half-full and frowned. I began to question is meaning but he sniffed loudly and then spat into the cauldron and stirred the pot. "You've just missed the gladiator's meal, but the whore and slave meal is ready!" He laughed as I stared down at the food and then looked around at the others laughing at me.

"Is this how you would treat me because I am temporarily weak?" I asked the men who I thought to have been my brethren.

"No, its how we treat slaves… you are no longer Fenrir… that title belongs to the person who killed the false god… not the one who pretended to." I heard Reno call out and I looked to Lightning but she was looking away. I stared at my bowl and then dropped it and went to the lone table that was off from the others. Just as I was to sit, a hand grasped my shoulder.

"This table is for Lightning, or the champion I should say, you have to earn a spot." I turned to see a new face and knew it to be a new recruit. I pulled my shoulder from his clutches and then glared past him towards Lightning. She was now looking at me and slowly shook her head. I scowled and then punched the new recruit in his jaw knocking him back. My actions spurred uproar as several of the others rushed me.

"Enough!" I heard Lightning yell as the men stopped and she pushed her way through the crowd towards me. "You will act accordingly, show respect to these walls, or else." She dared to threaten me. I growled and rushed her only to have her throw me back against the wall with a single push of her hand. "You are not whom you thought yourself to be. Lie down, and accept that." She growled as the others laughed a bit and then turned back to eating. Lightning stared at me as I gathered myself and stood. "Cloud…" She began but I wouldn't let her finish.

"Shut up…" I hissed and stormed out to the training grounds to begin alone.

When Angeal had arrived, we began training. My disgrace continued as he then placed me with the new recruit, telling me that I had to re-educate my body in the art of battle before taking on gladiators like Reno. This blow to my self-confidence was only further magnified by the fact that I was evenly matched with a novice. My wounds had healed but my speed and strength had been minimized. I had a hard time keeping up with the recruit and this only pleased the others more.

I managed to knock him down after much trouble and then had to catch my breath. "Looks like he can't even take on the newbies…" Reno laughed as I spotted him and Rude off training with Lightning.

"Pay attention you twit." She shouted and kicked his legs from beneath him, "you should focus only on me." She added as Reno grinned.

"I'd love to focus and do a few other things only on you." He grinned as she helped him to his feet. She spared no glance in my direction which further caused me disgrace. A loud shout was heard from the balcony and Rufus appeared.

"My gladiators, we are soon to be graced with Galenth Dysley's appearance yet again… it seems the charmer of the Pulse beasts caught his attention. He would like to request a special event to be held in his wife's honor at the coliseum. He has placed great emphasis that I bring only the best to show. So Lightning, of course will be the Primavera to cap the evening. Rude, Tseng Reno, the three of you will head into battle alongside her as not one, not two and not three, but four behemoths from the Pulse Wilds will be her opponents." I frowned as I looked at Lightning who seemed calm and simply nodded as the other three grinned and looked around proudly.

"What of myself Lord Shinra?" I asked as he paused and gave me a stare that I had not seen in very long… a look of indifference. "Am I not to honor the house of Shinra at these events?" I asked as some of the other laughed.

"Fenrir you are yet ready, your external wounds may have healed but there may yet be wounds of an internal kind. Lightning come, I have much to discuss with you." Rufus grinned as he ignored me so easily and called out to her. I watched her leave the training grounds as my hatred for her grew. I now had nothing… no life outside or within these walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning POV

I wanted to look over my shoulder and give Cloud a soft reassuring smile but I couldn't, not with all the others watching. I knew that this entire situation was killing him. I had never intended for him to hurt as such. I just wanted him to be happy. I just wanted him to know freedom and join Fang… together they would raise their child with love. That's what I wanted for the idiot but he seemed dead set against it.

I set my mind to following and listening to Rufus Shinra as he led me to his great hall where I spotted Dysley standing at the far end. I paused for but a moment and continued towards him.

"I see that you have risen through the ranks even here Claire Farron." He greeted as Rufus interrupted.

"I see you knew of this one?" He asked shocked.

"She was once a soldier, but for the crime of desertion she became a slave. Anyhow, I heard a voice from the past… is it true Fenrir breathes and walks? If so, why is it he was not included to join the great Lightning?" He asked with a grin as I spoke out of turn.

"He is not fit to face any opponent." I stated as Rufus glared at me and Dysley laughed.

"You mean to tell me that this whore speaks for you and your house Rufus?" He asked as my anger rose. "Surely in other homes, such as the one of Gao Hojo this woman would be put in her place." He stated as I scowled but Rufus spoke.

"She only speaks a half-truth, Fenrir is still injured and not yet capable of fighting at full strength… I doubt he has the strength to lift his blade. It is a miracle he lives let alone even walks."

"Well from what I heard kind Shinra, the fool wishes to fight. You have a champion in this room, if he is too weak allow him the death of a champion. I would know greater honor if you pitted him against three of the behemoths, those that survive can go on and fight this one… Seeing their former champion slain will only allow the people to embrace her fully." Dysley grinned. "I will be looking for Fenrir in the arenas, farewell my dear friend." Dysley grinned as he was escorted to his carriage. I looked at Rufus and knew that he would honor the bastard's request.

* * *

I know again Dysley makes an appearance, he will be in the story much more from here on... I hope you all enjoyed the update I will try to get another chapter out soon thanks and keep reading and reviewing!

PS- don't worry the Lightning/Cloud will come


	12. Awaking The Slayer

THANKS FOR REVIEWS! I want to thank everyone for their input and I hope to continue writing a story that captivates the mind and pushes you all to write yourselves.

* * *

Chapter 12

I stood at the gates just before the arena floor. I was clad in my normal battle attire staring out into the sand covered arena where I was to face three behemoths alone.

"Cloud…" I heard a soft voice behind me and spotted Lightning frowning. "Do not do this… do not abandon your child so that you may have a moment of glory. You and I both know you're going in there to die." I frowned and turned away to the bars but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. "Can you even lift that sword?" She asked as I managed to do so with some effort. "You fool, by killing Jenova whatever supernatural ability you had is gone. You are incapable of the feat."

"I will fight because this is all that I have!" I shouted in her face and she stepped back and shook her head.

"I'm your friend, Fang is your friend and the mother of your child… what is she to tell the boy or girl that their father will never be there? Is she to find another man to father your child?" She asked as I ignored her and that's when she grabbed my shoulder and threw me backwards. "I can not allow you to go out there." She hissed but several guards came and surrounded us.

"Is there an issue?" One asked as Lightning scowled.

"Let me have my life as I wish it… let me have this… for once, this is something that I wish for myself, please don't stand in the way of that." I begged knowing that she was right, but wanting my death even more so. Lightning stared at me and then stormed off as the guards led me to the center of the arena where the crowd cheered Fenrir, but I felt disconnected from the name.

Suddenly the ground began to quake as the behemoth's began to appear from the base of the arena floor. I turned to Rufus Shinra and lifted my head to him and turned back to what I could feel was soon to be my end. I knew that my abilities had come from Jenova and with her true death they would vanish… I never thought much of such a fact as I tore through opponent after opponent. None of them ever stood a chance… not against a creature like me… in the near two years of slaying man after man… I realized that I began to lose myself.

I hated my closest friends for trying to move on past the loss of our village. I became a Fenrir… the slave of Midgar… I no longer sought freedom… I had given up. I had forgotten all the promises that I've made. I had failed Barrett in caring for Marlene, I had failed to protect my friend Aeris, at least, I wouldn't be a disappointment to an unborn child. A young boy or girl will now be brought into this world never knowing what a coward his or her father was. Maybe Fang would even tell them I was heroic and fearsome.

I smiled at such a thought as the behemoths all were now fully above ground and staring menacingly at me. My thoughts were soon consumed with what the small babe would look like. Would it be a girl with my bright blonde hair but Fang's wild untamed roots. Would she have an accent like Fang and be just as bold or would she be a loner like me. If the child were a boy, would he be a little heart-breaker, making all the little girls around the market swoon over him, or would he try and be a military man? I wondered would the child even miss me…

At such a thought my eyes watered. I would never see, nor hold the child. I spared a glance to the gates where Lightning and the others stood. I saw the concern and sorrow in her eyes and understood that she had only wanted to free me so that I could have just that. The woman would sacrifice herself and her sanity so that I could have such a chance with my first child. I could see her shaking her head as if pleading to reject the sight before her.

The first behemoth charged and I rolled off to the side and stared at the creature as it turned to face me once again. I felt frozen to my spot in a feeling I've not felt since long ago, fear. Not the fear of death… but the fear I would let someone else down… the fear that Lightning would have to take my place in this hell because I was too foolish to know my place.

I prayed to whatever god could hear or was listening that for just this once I wouldn't fail a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning POV

I watched in complete agony as the behemoth's circled him as he remained crouched on a knee with his eyes closed. 'Get up,' I thought but truly I wanted to scream. This wasn't how it should have been. I wanted him to live! I watched in pure terror as the behemoths all leapt at him. I couldn't control my feelings any longer and screamed hoping for a miracle.

"CLOUD!!!" I screamed and noticed his eyes open and then he stood quickly as the behemoths were coming down upon him. I held my breath as he disappeared behind the form of one of the behemoths. "NO!!!" I yelled causing Reno and the others to stare at me.

"What's got you so worked up? It was about time he was dragged from his high horse." Reno snorted as I glared back at him. He rolled his eyes and then I saw his mouth fall open in shock. I turned back to the arena floor to see the three behemoths all repelled. The beasts were thrown to the ground and Cloud stood gripping the large blade in a single hand. He again spared a look in my direction and this time I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Well, it seems Fenrir has returned." I turned to the speaker and saw Angeal smirking with his arms folded in front of his chest. "It has been too long since these walls have had two amazing champions, both seemingly blessed by the gods themselves." Angeal commented as I turned back to the arena and watched Cloud spin the massive blade over his head with a single hand. He stopped the rapid spin of the blade and then leveled the edge in the direction of the first behemoth and practically flew forward at a speed that was beyond anything mortal.

HAAARGH!!!" I heard him scream as he skewered a behemoth with the large sword and pinned the creature against the wall of the coliseum. He pulled his sword free with ease and then slashed at the beasts head easily beheading the creature. He turned and walked casually towards the remaining two behemoths and the crowd began screaming louder and chanting his name. The behemoths both backed away a bit before one charged ahead.

Cloud took a stance with left foot forward and held his blade towards the beasts as he waited. The second behemoth charged behind the first and Cloud simply moved his left foot back a step so his lead foot was now his right. The first behemoth lunged at him and when it came close Cloud swatted the creature off to his left with a diagonal slash. The behemoth flew off to Cloud's left and then Cloud moved his right foot behind his left so that his left foot was once again his leading leg. The second behemoth charged at full speed and instead of dodging Cloud merely swung the massive blade several times with all his might.

I gasped along with Reno and the others as it appeared that Cloud had cut the creature who was still a good ten or more yards from the edge of Cloud's blade. "And his blade shall cleave the air." I heard Angeal whisper which caused me to turn for a moment but return my attention to the arena as the crowd went wild. In the quick moment I had turned to look at Angeal Cloud had thrown his sword into the skull of the last beast, killing it instantly.

I smirked and turned to look at the others. "You fools should pray he isn't assigned to you for training tomorrow." I grinned as Reno's face blanched. The gates opened and Cloud approached us silently with his head down, the blonde spikes blocking view of his eyes. "Fenrir…" I found myself beginning but his gaze gave me pause.

"Light," He whispered softly and then looked at the gray blood on his blade. "It seems you've got one left… anything slower than a minute will make you look bad." He stated calmly as I smirked.

"I'll try not to disappoint." I grinned as I heard my name announced and saw the guards calling for me, "I'll be back shortly…" I finished. I had wanted to continue but decided against speaking. I would talk to him after we were back at Shinra Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I sat alone in my cell thinking about the events of yesterday. My door opened and Lightning leaned at the door way. I sat up from my bed and observed the woman who was simply smirking.

"Seems you're back?" She began as I looked at the edge of the bed at my feet and then shook my head.

"I think just being around her changes you… me, Genesis, Angeal, Vincent and now you." I sighed as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean? The supernatural abilities; the superior strength, speed, agility and dexterity… in my case some control over the elements? Do you really think that she would give you such power only for you to turn and use it on her?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know… I doubt she believed I would be able to withstand her mind control… which makes me wonder about you." I told her as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I can promise you, I'm not being used by her… I know you understand that." I believed her words and sighed.

"Yeah…" I agreed and she laughed… a sound that I hadn't ever expected from someone who was so tough and cold as her.

"What?" She asked with a small smile and I frowned.

"Your laugh…" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I've told you before… I'm just happy you're okay… you are the only real person I can trust here… luckily for me, you're the only person who can rival me now." She spoke calmly causing me to cock a brow. "Don't give me that look… you and I both know that I can handle you just fine now." She grinned and I shook my head at her words. "Seeing as we've nothing to do till the rise of the sun tomorrow, why don't we discuss how the hell you regained your strength?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and continue reviewing, I enjoy you reviews and they are influencing how I write the next chapters


	13. Whore

Enjoy and to those who have reviewed thank you all so very much, your encouragement and support keep me motivated and I hope to continue writing soon.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Lightning's POV

It had been a few weeks since the arena games to appease the bastard Dysley, I walked from the mess hall with a few loaves of bread under my arm. I turned the corner to the training grounds and smirked as I made my way through the crowd of sweaty men towards him. I leaned up against the wall next to him and surveyed the other gladiators as Angeal drove them to train harder.

"They are going to die in the arena." I heard him whisper as my eyes passed over the shirtless men glistening with perspiration. I handed him a couple of loaves of bread and he took them. "They'll head into the pit of the arena and fight, but regardless of what happens the end outcome will be death. Rufus thinks that he can easily duplicate our success. He thinks that by gaining a vast quantity, another like us can be mined from this slop… a very disgusting waste of life." He commented softly and I simply smirked and bit into my portion of bread. He continued on sighing and that's when the young pup who had nearly beaten him weeks ago here on the training ground appeared before us.

"I tire of watching you sit leisurely here on the side as we train like dogs. Stand and face me, so I may prove you to be nothing more than a man of miraculous fortune." He growled. I stared at Cloud's face and waited to see his reaction. He sat where he was still with his back leaning against the wall staring past the fool before him. "Do not bother with ignoring me… I will be recognized!" The fool shouted as he raised the wooden sword to attack but my hand paused his action.

"You would raise your hand against a champion?" I asked gripping his forearm and scowling. "What is your name?" I asked as he tried to pull away only to have me hold him in place.

"I am son of the great Hermes. My name is Kratos and I do not need your words of caution!" He shouted loudly as the others stared at us and paused in their training. I gripped the forearm of the fool tighter and pulled him close.

"Do not mistake my inquiry for care. I simply wish to know the name of the fool who will be ripped to pieces by Fenrir if you continue to bother us. Next time I may not stay your execution." I hissed as Cloud placed a hand on my elbow which caused me to regard him. He shook his head and stood to stand eye to eye with the young man known as Kratos.

"Let the fool scream till his heart is in relief." Cloud told me but I pushed the fool back and then placed my hand on my hip.

"So you would be his protector? Are you his bitch to be ordered, if so Fenrir please call your slut…" I hadn't let Kratos's words conclude before my fist connect with his jaw knocking him to the ground.

"What would you call me?" I asked as he collected himself and stood back to his feet.

"If you wish to face me then come." Cloud stepped between us ending any possible chance of a confrontation. He grabbed his wooden sword and walked out through the groups of warriors and then turned to Kratos. "You wish to embarrass me. Come on then… let's finish this." He called out to the fool. I merely leaned back against the wall as Kratos approached Cloud with anguish clear in his features.

"This will end abruptly," I commented loud enough for Kratos to hear. He merely turned and scowled at me before turning and speaking to Cloud and the others.

"I will humble him and then our so called champion will return to the fucking grave where his legend should have stayed." Kratos shouted as he charged but Cloud and the large wooden sword easily pushed him back.

"Is that it?" I asked causing Kratos to stand and spit in my direction.

"Hey he seems to be a feisty one, hurry this up." I called out to Cloud who nodded and rushed forward and pinned the fool to the wall. Though Kratos had blocked Cloud's strike it was obvious that Cloud had only wanted to trap the man against the wall. I grinned and walked over to the two as Cloud released the fool from the wall. "Had enough yet?" I asked with a sly grin and that's when he turned on me and swung. I hadn't expected the fist and despite whatever enhanced ability I gained from being in that cave, I still felt the searing pain of a fist connecting with my face.

I fell to the ground shocked at the raw strength behind the punch and by the fact he got in a lucky shot while I wasn't looking. I spat out a small amount of blood and pushed myself to my feet furious that he had just embarrassed me in the middle of the others. If I was to be the one to out shine Cloud and virtually set him free, I couldn't be seen crawling on the ground mouth full of blood. I stood to my feet only to see Cloud holding Kratos and pushing him back.

"Move aside…" I growled as Cloud looked at me and then shook his head slightly to the point no one else would notice. I licked the remaining blood from my lip and placed a hand on my hip. "I will wait for repayment for such a low act… remember, we do share the same training grounds and one day, Angeal will wish of me to instruct you." I grinned at his pause in breath and pushed past him towards our water barrel to watch out my mouth.

Just as I began to rinse and spit out the water that turned pink from my blood, Rufus appeared in his balcony above our training grounds.

"I require an audience with Lightning!" I heard him call. I turned to him and nodded then threw a glance in Cloud's direction before following the guards that would lead me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

That night I sat alone in my cell with my eyes closed as I tried to block out the vision of what my child would look like. The thoughts seemed to creep around my mind like smoke rising from a smoldering inferno. Each thought made me angry, each time my arms closed I saw Fang and then she'd become Tifa. I had spent so long trying to deny that life, to forget and become Fenrir that now as I had a chance at a new life, I was too terrified of it to try and face what would have been before me.

I had wanted to die at the moment I awoke to a world where Lightning was now in my position and I had taken the spot of the lesser slave… we were all slaves, even I when I was at the tips of every tongue in Midgar… I was simply a glorified slave for the pleasure and entertainment of the crowd and the profit of Rufus Shinra.

"I was to be a father… I am going to be a father…" I said quietly aloud to myself. I had to think, for I would not allow myself to remain a gladiator forever… I would be in the child's life, even if Fang had no romantic intensions towards me.

Such a thought bewitched my thoughts, what if the woman would wish to marry if I were to gain my freedom? I wondered, could I truly love such a wild and exotic creature? I wasn't sure. In truth, she was the first woman that I've ever laid with. I hate to admit such a fact, but every now and then my dreams travel to my memories of passion with the wild woman. I sat from my cot and walked about my room, entertaining thoughts of a starting a family with the woman. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined holding her in my arms at night, I could see our children running in our room complaining of night terrors and sounds of the night.

I would tell my sons and daughters to be strong while Fang knowing her brass attitude would agree. We would wake the following day with the children piled in the bed between us. I would make eye contact with her and I see love there, I would find peace…

I paused in my imagination as the dirt covered stone walls of my cell returned to my reality. I was again in the room alone, clothed only in a loin cloth smelling like the oils they allowed us to bathe in. "AAARAGH!!!" I roared as I lifted the bed from the floor and slammed it violently against the wall. My fists were next to assault the stone walls as I pounded away not caring that my hands bled at the knuckles or the fact that the wall seemed to crumble slightly under my abuse.

I continued for a moment longer before my senses returned and I simply fell to the ground holding my head in disgust and anger. I regained my mind and stood breathing heavily as my blood soaked the ground. "How…" I said aloud as I thought of how could I find my freedom to see such a thought come true. I could try to fight my way out, but even if I succeeded, I would forever be on the run with my family… and I would not have my child fearing each day they awoke. Obviously Lightning understood the same, for if she hadn't, I'm sure she would have simply struck all the guards down with a bolt of lightning and flee. I paced through the small room and found no course of action feasible.

Shinra would never allow me to purchase my own freedom, maybe when I was a weakened man, but not now as I had easily dispatched of three Pulse beasts. I was yet again Fenrir. Not to mention I was not going to let Lightning… no Claire, take my place. I had been cursed with such a life and she was owed her chance to be reunited with her kin.

At the thought of the woman, I found it strange that she had not returned since Rufus had summoned her. I opened my door and walked over to hers only to open the room and find it missing it's occupant. I frowned to myself and that's when several of the guards walked over laughing.

"Oh looking for the great champion are you?" They laughed as I schooled my face and spoke.

"I simply wish to discuss a private matter, one that deals only with battle technique and to question a matter pertaining to the death of the false-god." I told them as they laughed more, a trait that seemed to truly piss me off beyond reason. "Do my words humor you?" I asked placing my hands behind my back.

"No, it's just that whore is currently fucking Lord Shinra and has been for the last several hours… I doubt when she does get permission to return to her cell, she'll want to talk." The first guard laughed and the second added to his appalling statement.

"Yes, I would expect her to be full of our lord's semen when she returns. One could speak to her but all that would fall from her lips would be the lord's cum!" They laughed as I allowed them to continue on their rounds by returning to my cell. I could only take several short breaths as my mind raced. How long had such an arrangement gone on and why hadn't Lightning, in the few weeks that I've been back, tell me or at least hint at such a thing.

I wondered was this the first time? I have had several long conversations with the woman that has led late into the night, so there could be no way such a thing could have escaped my notice. I instantly opened my cell door and that's when I spotted her returning. I took note as several guards smirked as she passed them and then one even called out.

"Did our lord require much from you?" He asked in language that would have escaped any suspicion on my part had I not had an earlier conversation as to her whereabouts. I found myself conflicted in how to feel. I felt sorry for her that someone with such pride was to be used as a pleasure tool, and on the other hand I wanted to shut the damned guards' mouths with my fist or sword.

"Lightning…" I called out and I knew when she saw the hard stare I was giving her, she knew that I had learned of the reason for her late return. She merely kept her gaze on me and when she tried to pass me to her room I grabbed her arm and spoke her name again, but much softer this time. "Lightning…" I barely whispered as she schooled her face and looked past me at the door to her room.

"I am the current Champion of Midgar, my lord wishes a task of me and I will perform." She said coldly as I grabbed her arm tighter out of anger not at her but at Rufus Shinra. I had promised she would no longer be a slave for sex… I told him not to dishonor me in such a fashion, but he had done so directly and without care.

"Lightning…" I tried to say more than her name but found my voice was trapped in my mouth.

"I am merely being what I must be, you, yourself, told me to learn my station and not overstep my place. My lord orders and I am to follow." She hissed as she pulled her arm from my grip and continued, "I require a bath would you step aside?" She asked not looking at me but I followed her command and moved to let her pass.

I turned to the guards still laughing and felt a vile movement rising in my gut. I swore at that moment even if my life was the price, I would set her free. I would find a way to bring these walls down upon all within while still sparing her. I would find a way… that I swore to myself.

* * *

Sorry for any typos and hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and hope to continue the story in another week. going on a week long vacation to the islands so no computer interaction.... I will be back to continue the fic so no worries. HAVE A Great week everyone see you all next week... I do promise an update next Sunday so keep reading and reviewing!!!


	14. A Final Farewell

Hey everyone I am back and ready to continue updating. I know last chapter was a huge blow to Lightning fans and the Cloud/Lightning romance is long over due, but please hang in there. I just can't rush it... so for now enjoy chapter 14! R and R.... ps thanks to the single reviewer, I am glad for the feedback, and I can tell your review was pretty much what everyone else is or was thinking.

* * *

Chapter 14

Lightning's POV

I watched Cloud as he sparred against Reno, Rude, Tseng and Kratos at once. Since last night, I had yet to speak with him and he had yet to approach me. The moment he had spotted me after Rufus had finished with me, I felt my stomach drop with complete embarrassment. Then he goes on just whispering my name as if he was disappointed.

I ducked under a barrage of attacks the two men I was sparring with tried while I wasn't paying attention. I blocked one of their swords and then kicked the same individual in the back of his knee and then slammed my hand at the base of his neck knocking him out and then I rolled under the second man's attack and swept his legs from underneath him causing him to fall hard on his back. I then kicked his sword and shield away and stepped on his chest and aimed the wooden replica of Blaze Edge in its sword form at his throat.

Staring at the wooden replica, made my mind drift to Cloud and the first day almost a year ago, that I had met him. He extended kindness towards me and even stopped the guards' reaching hands. I had begun to respect him tremendously and trust in him greatly. Fenrir, or Cloud, as only I have been privileged to call him, was a dear friend. Seeing such a look on his face caused me great discomfort.

"Enough Fenrir!!" I heard Angeal shout and then when I turned to where Cloud was, Reno was on the ground holding his back in pain, Rude was laying unconscious against a pillar several yards away. Tseng was face down in the dirt and Kratos was being chocked against a wall by the flat edge of Cloud's replica sword. I watched Angeal practically pull Cloud off the young man and throw him to the ground.

Cloud only stood and gave Angeal a hard glare. "I said enough!" He shouted again at Cloud who merely spat on the ground and then turned away from him. I made eye contact with him as he approached but we didn't speak, he merely passed me over and gave me a lingering glance over his shoulder. I stared after him and immediately I followed.

"No words at all?" I asked as he sat at a table and turned to look at me but he didn't look at me, he looked down at the ground. "Do I further disgust you?" I hissed but he only frowned and looked up at me.

"I…" He began but clattering of feet paused his words.

Rufus walked through the mess hall doors and grinned as he approached with several guards. "If it isn't my champions, my newest and the legend himself!" He announced as he referred to me first and then to Cloud. "It seems that word has spread to even several of the heads of the senate and they are to come visit for a short while. I have promised that my two champions will be available. If the two of you are to be celebrated by the upper echelon of royalty then it is best I bring you both to market with me so that we may secure fine garments for such an event." Rufus grinned as he eyed me and I maintained an emotionless mask.

Cloud stood up and spoke, "Is there chance that I may speak with someone if note was sent?" He asked as I knew immediately that he wanted to see Fang and check how far along she was. In most cases she was to be due in another month or two. Rufus stared at Cloud for a moment before speaking.

"Fenrir, your loyalty to these walls have earned you much trust, your blood and the blood you've spelt has risen the name of Shinra to elite status, if you wish to see the woman who sires your child so be it. It makes me wonder if the little one will ever be as amazing as the father the child comes from!" Rufus grinned as he had his guards lead us along after him. Instantly I noticed Cloud's eyes change, they seemed wild and dangerous. Obviously Rufus had said the wrong thing. I just prayed Cloud wouldn't do anything foolish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud POV

After finding suitable attire, I was allowed to meet with Fang after word had been sent to her home. I waited in a corner of the large market place and paced back and forth until I heard a sigh from behind me and spotted Fang wearing a blue tunic and knee length sandals. I then took notice of her swollen stomach and my body seemed to freeze.

"Look at you," She began and leaned her head to the side, causing her wild hair to fall to one side, "still alive… guess I have Light to thank for that." I could only smile as her accent and her voice seemed to ease my mind. I approached her and hugged her softly. I pulled away and had to look up to the slightly taller woman in relief.

"Fang… you're even more beautiful than I remember." I whispered as she rolled her eyes and commented.

"You say such things cuz I've got your babe in my gut, if this child wasn't half yours, I'd have to kick your ass for nearly dying." I was shocked by her words and found myself feeling as though my dreams of a family could happen.

"So you do hold hope for my freedom?" I asked as Fang looked down and for a moment didn't speak. "Fang?" I asked as she sighed and spoke.

"No, I don't… I just know you aren't a quitter and the only reason you would have died is due to the fact you've given up. That's what I would kick you ass for, giving up." I frowned at her words and shook my head clear.

"But what if I gained my freedom… would we have a chance?" I asked as Fang looked away.

"A chance… you mean to be husband and wife? Truthfully, I wouldn't know… such an instance will never happen, you provide coin for him… do you really think you will ever be set free?" She asked softly as I frowned.

"I'd find a way… if you would just whisper a word, I'd…"

"I know, Fenrir…" She interrupted me but I stopped her.

"Cloud… please use my real name." I pleaded with her and she nodded.

"Cloud, I would accept a marriage proposal from you, but such a thing may never come to pass. If you wish to fulfill a request then look out for Lightning okay?" She pleaded as I nodded and found my heart hurting from her obvious rejection. I hadn't managed the courage to stare into her face but I did nod and step away from the woman. "Cloud, don't be so glum…" She tried as I nodded weakly. Fang growled and lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes. "Don't try to give me hope for a family life we may never have… I have to be able to focus on raising our child to be strong and I can't do that if I'm holding on to the promise of a life that may never come… how would I explain to a child that I am free yet you are a slave? How would I be able to explain that you're coming back, but you just don't know when?" She asked as I frowned and nodded.

With this new revelation, my heart hurt. I was to never know this child and the same was to be true for the child. Fang would care for the child, our child.

"Cloud stay focused… and keep your head up." She smiled and then placed a chaste kiss on my lips before she grabbed my hand and then placed it upon her swollen belly. I felt small thumps against my hands and I pulled back in shock. "Give me a name one for a boy and another for a girl." She said as I frowned. "What, if you are not able to be in the child's life I want you to at least be the one to name him or her." Fang grinned as I looked down as my tears wanted to flood from my eyes.

"How could a woman be as odd as you, first you say I should distance myself, next you tell me to have a hand in naming the child… make up your mind." I whispered as Fang shook her head and sighed.

"I wished only to give you something and someone to fight for." She responded

"Is it not enough that I fight for you and a chance to be your husband… or is such a thing to give you false hope?" I asked as Fang rolled her eyes.

"I do not wish you to dream of me, for as a free woman, I will not reject suitors. I would hate to see you pained if I am married to another before you are to be freed." I accepted her honesty and sighed.

"Very well… at the very least, will you at least come to the arena just once… just so I may know you are safe and that the pregnancy went well?" I asked as she folded her arms and shook her head.

"How about I visit once the child is born and show him or her to you?" She suggested as my heart pounded in my chest.

"No…" I stated softly as she seemed shocked but I continued, "if such a thing were to happen, I could never allow you to marry another, I would immediately slay every guard in the area and run off with you and my babe. I think it best that I never lay eyes upon the child… lest my mind be focused on a child's face for the rest of my days." I sighed.

"Well what about the names?" She asked as I smiled a bit and nodded.

"What of Evelyn for a girl… or Noctis for a boy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Both are beautiful," She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, she then looked at her stomach and smiled, "You hear that little one, Evelyn or Noctis, your father hath named you." She smirked as my heart tightened but I showed no facial reaction. She pulled me into a hug and then leaned back. "I will admit, Cloud I do miss your embrace at night… let us share a possible last kiss so that we may always remember the other well." She grinned and placed her soft lips upon mine. I pushed and pulled against her sweet mouth before the tip of my tongue ran across her bottom lip. She moaned and opened her mouth so my tongue could find hers.

We stayed in such a manner for a few moments before she pulled back and then leaned forward and kissed my lips with a peck. "Fang, stay safe." I whispered to her as I knew myself to have fallen for her, but again due to our situations we were not meant to be.

"I always am… take care of yourself Cloud, or should I say Fenrir, Champion of Midgar." She smiled as I simply hugged her and savored the feeling of her body against mine and the small thumping coming from her womb.

When we returned to the mansion, Rufus brought me to his main hall and had his guards leave. "Fenrir, it has come to my attention that you may be harboring desire to leave these sacred walls." Rufus commented as he looked at a statue of my image he had made several weeks after I had fought and supposedly killed Jenova. "I remember the first time I saw you set foot into the arena… you were terrified of your own reflection, a quiet meager boy who was to be put to death as punishment for a crime committed. My gladiator thought to easily slaughter the lot of you, but you would defy fate and even slay the man who would bring your end. Just as Genesis had escaped death at the hands of Hojo's champion, Sephiroth, you escaped death at the hands of a foe who would appear far beyond even him. The goddess of death as they called her… You entered her lair and fought her head up alone. Even when Genesis had himself been defeated you stepped up and beat the beast back. You have truly become a legend for all time, the only chapter missing is the conclusion." Rufus grinned as he placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"My conclusion seems far away, I still have many years ahead of me." I told him but he just laughed.

"Fenrir, you have fought the fiercest of creatures! You have slain three Pulse beasts with ease, there is very little left other than to face that lunatic from the other side of the Pulse wilds, Gao Hojo and defeat Sephiroth… a feat no being in this world thinks possible, I would propose such a feat once Dysley and several other members of the senate come for a visit in several weeks, would you fear such a match… of course you would have Lightning paired at your side, seeing as Sephiroth managed to defeat both Vincent and Genesis, killing the former." He added as I recalled the painful memory and looked away.

"I fear nothing and I do not require Lightning's assistance either." I added not wanting her in danger but he laughed at my words.

"Vincent thought to be brave and said similar words. Do not be fooled, Sephiroth may yet be a god himself." Rufus sighed. "I would not see you share Vincent's fate… would I?" He asked, "Are you not in the right mind, does thoughts of your soon to be child crowd your skull?" He asked annoyed but I stopped my impending frown and spoke.

"I do not think of a child born to a whore, I merely met with the woman to ensure she would uphold a promise I made to a fallen gladiator." I lied to him and Rufus seemed to look shocked and instantly laughed.

"That's what this has all been about… you still harbor a slight hatred for Lightning, a champion who now stands at your side. Fenrir, Barrett was a great man, but his days ended long ago. You need to bury such a foolish grudge." He laughed "She seems to be trying desperately to earn your favor, she made it so your child will live a free life." Rufus grinned.

"That would matter if I cared for such a thing… I am a true champion, the girl is merely an imitation. If you were to send me into the arena with her by my side against Sephiroth, I would surely be disgraced. She has barely earned her title."

"Fenrir, she is the one my men say put the death goddess down for good. They had to collect your tattered remains and at her orders you were to be taken care of. The people know not that the man known to the world as the slayer of gods, has yet to do so, while a woman who has sits out. It would seem to me that you are worried that she were to replace you."

"You think a girl who dealt the death blow to a god, whom I critically injured is more worthier than I? Such words do disgust me and leave a deep insult. What has this woman done that requires you to push her glory so… she has not faced a true opponent and you think to place her at my side against Sephiroth… if such a match is the only you have, I cannot accept." I told him still staring straight ahead as Rufus growled.

"I will allow you a while to think on my words, until then you are dismissed." He waved me away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I laid there grunting softly to give Rufus the thought that his cock actually pleased me instead of repulsed me. Each thrust only added to the hatred and shame I had for such a life. He picked up his pace and began rubbing my breasts with his hands in a clumsy manner which would have been pleasurable but due to the man above me I hated the touch.

"Tell me Lightning, how much does this please you?" He asked as he slowed his pace and pulled back till the tip of his cock left me and then pushed back in slowly. This action disgusted me the most because I could not help but slightly enjoy the sensation. I breathed deeply to calm myself before giving him a breathy moan to satisfy his ego. "Ahhh, that's my girl." He smirked as he picked up his pace and continued on.

"Lord Shinra…" I pretended to pant, "I… want to taste your seed… please!" I shouted hoping he would oblige the request. The last thing I wanted was to be impregnated by this man… I would undoubtedly kill myself if such a thing were to happen. He grinned and pulled free of my sore vagina and climbed my body and began stroking his cock just before my lips.

"Then open your mouth and enjoy!" He laughed as I obeyed and closed my eyes as I felt the tip enter my mouth and almost immediately I felt the thick, warm semen spray into my mouth. I wanted to gag but controlled my reflex and sucked on his cock as he enjoyed his release and my shame. "Ahh, there truly is nothing more intense then fucking a goddess." He grinned as he allowed me up and I wiped at my mouth furiously when he was looking.

"Thank you for a comment of such honor. I shall return to my room in order to be ready for the next day's training." I gathered my clothes and dressed quickly but Rufus grabbed at my arm.

"Stay a while… you may rest here in a much more suitable bed, maybe in the morning we can continue." He grinned as I shook my head.

"The others will begin talking… and Fenrir may grow suspicious." I added hoping to place his mind on Cloud and not his own cock.

"For what reason would I need worry of Fenrir knowing that I wish to enjoy you? Surely he has not tried to stake a claim upon you? In my last words with him he seemed to hold grudge against you for the death of his friend Barrett." He asked with a laugh, while such a thought did cause a strange queasiness to upset my stomach.

"He wishes to get rid of me, if he found out of our engagement he may try to accidentally end my life. I am already treading on thin ice around him." I lied as Rufus pulled a sheet around himself and grinned.

"Worry not about him, Fenrir has long ago lost his title as champion of these walls." Rufus grinned as he kissed my head, "Soon, he and this place will be a long past memory, plans have been set in motion to not only propel me into the senate, but rid myself of the loose ends that tie me to these walls. Of course you would come along with me and stand at my side possibly as my wife." Rufus whispered as though I should be enthusiastic.

I merely gave him a blank look and nodded. "Of course Shinra." I whispered as I tried to leave only to be held tightly by the man behind me. "I am to rest, Fenrir is not going to accept any sluggishness from me tomorrow." I pulled away as Rufus groaned.

"I swear you seem to fear him more than you would fear me." Rufus sighed as I made a quick exit from his chambers and sprinted back to my cell passing Cloud's as I walked by. I spared a glance inside only to see his eyes but they were glowing bright green. I stepped back and he opened the door and stared at me.

"I take it your back from your nightly service of Lord Shinra." He stated calmly as I avoided his gaze. I was not going to let the bastard judge me, not now.

"What I do is of none of your concern. So get back to your fucking cell Fenrir and leave me be," I told him and he stepped back and allowed me to pass him. I opened my cell door and then slammed it shut.

* * *

Again I must say stick with me, it's coming and it will be the main driver for the story, but without any type of character growth the story will just be another cupcake fic and I want this one to be epic, I want everyone to care about each character... if not there was no reason for making this fic any longer than a few short chapters. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing... until next update!


	15. Cravings For a Wolf

I see everyone is still clinging to the whole Fang/Cloud storyline, but don't fear, it's coming to an end soon, I promise... wink... wink... anyhow, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope each character is developing to the point you all can almost taste them... I know a strange thing to say but I do want to build the characters before just jumping into mad crazed lust, sex, passion and whatever else. In this chapter there will be some Cloud/Lightning interaction as promised so long ago, but the time is now finally right. So drop a review and tell me what you thought of it... don't worry I definitely plan for a whole lot more.

* * *

CHAP 15

Cloud POV

Days passed and soon those days turned to weeks and finally the long anticipated arrival of the elite senate members and their family and friends came, so they all could pay a visit to Rufus Shinra and these walls. Training for that specific day was reduced to a half-day so that we would be rested and able to perform any task set upon us. I sat just at the edge of the waters for one of the two to maybe three small baths.

"You think a noblewoman will come and beg for a wild night with one of us?" Reno asked as I shot him a cold glare signaling that he best move away. I stared down into the warm water as I poured the smelling oil over my shoulders. "Come on, Fenrir, we were just having some fun." He commented as I growled and then looked at him.

"I will just have fun while I am skinning every single person here who dared to taunt me… now is that clear or must I make an example of one of you?" I asked as the other men all averted their gaze elsewhere and the bath became silent. I closed my eyes and each time, instead of seeing my past in happier times, I saw her face... Lightning… Claire. I saw her eyes as I stood outside my cell that night. The look of shame was upon her visage but what perplexed me is that I don't know the true cause of such shame or if the look was of shame or disappointment in me and my failure to keep my promise to her. I could only scowl deep in my throat causing the others to move further from me.

She had been forced to sleep with men before, but this time it was as though she had begun to accept her fate, just as I had done. I slammed my fist into the ground beside me and stood to enter the bath. I quickly washed the oils away and grabbed a cloth to dry myself with as I left the bath area. I headed towards my door and then looked over to Lightning's door before sighing. I wanted to have the courage to face her and say that I was sorry but my pride and my fear gave me pause. I entered my room and upon my bed was a foreign attire that I had not remembered having. I studied the material and soon found it to be the attire Rufus had purchased for me in the markets many weeks ago. I stepped into the long black pants and then buttoned up the near skin tight sleeveless shirt. There were several accessories such as a long cloth which I thought was a short cape, instead of wrapping it around my shoulders, I tied to buckles around my waist so that the cloth would wrap around my left leg. I then secured the lone shoulder guard I had around my left shoulder and to finalize my attire, I adorned the strange wolf pendant Rufus had purchased, telling me it was the symbol of Fenrir the Wolf who slayed the gods.

I slipped on my black boots and walked into the hall. I looked down at myself and wondered how useful such clothing would be in an actual battle, but my thoughts were interrupted by Lightning walked from her room. I stared as I took in her appearance. She wore a long fine leather sleeveless coat with a short brown skirt that was well higher than her mid-thigh. I scowled at the sight seeing that Rufus was trying to parade her about as some harlot. I took notice of her knee high brown boots and the studded knuckle gloves she wore. When she turned to me I saw that her left arm had a black skin tight sleeve while her right had a lone band on her bicep, she wore two sleeveless undershirts one black the other dark brown. I looked at her necklace which was fashioned in the shape of lightning and cocked a brow.

"I am wearing shorts beneath this." She said immediately as I gave a visible sigh of relief and she frowned. "You think I would walk around in this casually?" She demanded but I shook my head and found my courage.

"Lightning… I don't mean to insult you, I've failed you and I'm sorry." I told her placing a hand on her bare shoulder and finding the flesh there to be soft but firm with muscle. She gasped slightly but said nothing. "I promised you would no longer be some ones pleasure toy and yet you are… I will make this right." I swore to her as her eyes showed mirth.

"The only thing you must do is not withhold friendship from me. I have been in need of someone to confide in for far too long… I had worried you were upset with me… but as it stands you were just being a coward terrified of coming to me to apologize… to give apology in a matter that is beyond your control, noble and yet foolish. I will never blame you for the wrongs of another." She commented and then punched my arm. "Let us head to the mess hall together." I fought back my smile as her forgiveness and attitude came back instantly… it was as though nothing had ever happened.

We arrived to greet the others who were still only clad in their loin cloth while Lightning and I were dressed in the clothing Rufus brought us. I walked past those standing in line and glared the next man in line down till he stepped back to allow Lightning and I into line. I turned to her and motioned for her to go first. "What think you of the night's events? Do you think it odd we are to be dragged from our cells, armed with our blades and paraded about? Is that what we champions are to do? Tell me how many times were you to meet dignitaries and other high-class men?"

"It was a while before I became Fenrir, but Genesis and a few of the others once had such favor… that was before one of the men, killed Rufus's wife." I whispered as we sat at a table away from the others.

"This Genesis was he the one who attacked you, the one that came from the crystals and aided Jenova in that cave?" She asked receiving a nod from me. "I have thought many a night on such a subject and the events such as your extra appendage… the angelic yet demonic black wing…" She trailed off and looked to my left shoulder and I frowned.

"That is a curse… a reminder that though I am my own man, Jenova is still there in the shadows. She marked all of her possessions in such a manner, Genesis, myself, Vincent, and even… Angeal." I whispered and then looked to her. "You command the lightning and thunder of the skies… tell me that I didn't fail you… tell me that you didn't give yourself to her in exchange for my life." I whispered and she shook her head.

"A different voice spoke to me Cloud… a voice that wanted me to keep my promises made to you in that cave… the promises you asked of me before foolishly trying to throw your life away." She hissed a bit upset.

"You would shed an abundance of tears, had I left this world to the next?" I asked with a small smirk but she frowned and folded her arms beneath her bosom and leaned back from the table.

"Is that what would excite you? Me in tears? I still recall the day in the bath house when you spoke of my beauty, tell me is it still marred by the bitch within?" She asked changing the subject and causing me great distress. I decided to play her game and speak.

"You obviously possess beauty and at the time you had not the attitude that suited such a vision." I complimented as she leaned forward on the table and pushed her food aside.

"So now I am to be honored by relation of my features to that of a vision… tell me Cloud is it a vision in which you dream?" She asked as I stared at her wide-eyed and allowed my lips to part in shock. She smirked and then tilted her head to the side. "What drew you to Fang?" She asked

"Why inquire on such a subject? It would sound as though you to be jealous." I retorted as Lightning cocked a brow.

"I do not care for such a foolish emotion, I simply wish to know why, a man so cold, so harsh, would begin to love a woman. I have known Fang longer than you, and she is not the soft, meek type of woman that is honored in the market, nor is she one for romance, but she is one for passion and intense lust. So in truth, I wish to know, now that you have escaped death, what think you of your life past these walls?" She asked as I scowled.

"I do not think of a life outside these walls…" She frowned at my words but I continued, "I shall never leave until you are far beyond Rufus's clutches and back with your young sister. I will at least do something honorable, even if I must bring these walls down upon myself to do so." I spoke quietly but boldly as she looked at me in shock and then shook her head.

"Well if you think that, not to be my goal but for you then you are a fool. I would never leave your side lest you are walking towards freedom." She commented as I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like a star-crossed lover who is vowing her love to another… 'never to leave your side'? That is a very bold claim." I commented as I saw her cheeks turn pink but nearly unnoticeable.

"You made such a bold claim saying you would rip these walls down for me… why should I not be able to return such a bold claim with another?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I finally sat back and stared at her as a woman and not a fellow gladiator. She was a very loyal friend, which was quite difficult to find being a slave. She was beautiful as I had always thought and have said, there were no buts to add. The memory of her soft nude form sinking into the bath was always in the back of my mind but after my failure with Fang, I discovered that such a relationship would drive me insane. As it stood, the thought of Rufus touching her, pleasing her, such thoughts made my fury rise. "What causes you to stare so intensely?"

Her words shocked me to reality and then I pushed my food aside and frown. "You never answered my question from nights ago. Do you freely give yourself to Rufus or is it an order?" I asked urgently as she scowled.

"I would never find pleasure in it!" She hissed as I sighed visibly in relief an action I knew she saw and assigned her own meaning to. When I looked back at her she had a shocked but mirthful stare on her face. "I think this talk has been more pleasurable than any night I could ever spend with another man." She grinned and then I felt my face redden, "Do not fear Cloud, I promised loyalty to you and you alone." She commented and I spoke up.

"What by that do you mean?" I asked as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders in a seductive manner. "There is much hidden in your words… and even more hidden in the meaning behind them." I stated as I stared into her blue-green eyes and found my heart quicken in a way it has done only once before in my life, with Tifa when I was younger.

"Tell me by what do you think is hidden in my words or meaning?" She asked softly as she grabbed a slice of meat and delicately placed it to her lips before passing it through. I found such an act to be highly seductive. My eyes were stuck upon her lips and didn't break concentration till she spoke again. "I think if you continue staring, your eyes may burn through my lips." She smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Your actions are foreign, you play with your food in such a manner that only a whore would use." I growled as Lightning scowled.

"A whore?" She began with a scowl. "The mother of your child was such and you have yet to reject her." She scowled as I looked down.

"You are better than that, you deserve a man far worthier than me and any that stand in these walls." I whispered as she sighed.

"I am a slave or have you forgotten, the only man I will find is one behind these walls. Are you telling me that the one man whom I've trained with, fought with, swore my loyalty and sat beside as he lay paralyzed and unconscious is unworthy? I think such a claim should be my decision alone." I looked at the woman as she frowned at me but quickly slammed my hands on the table causing the others to look at us.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." I hissed quietly, "I've learned my lesson with Fang. I won't lie with a woman who will soon be departing from these walls. I swear upon my soul that you will taste freedom within the year." I growled and made my exit back to my room, leaving the woman behind to think over my words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

As the night came, the party began which heralded the two of us to the main hall where there were so many individuals in brilliant colored gowns and dresses, The men wore fine silk robes while many wore masquerade masks that had large feathers to ornate their garments. Cloud and I were escorted in to the awe of the crowd, the men and women all could not help but gasp and whisper amongst themselves as I walked in from the south entrance while Cloud entered from the north by Rufus's suggestion. He had planned and thought correctly that with the two of us meeting at dead center of the ball room, his guests would be even more amazed.

I truly saw no reason for their shock or their interest, we were just slaves, killers to be more exact. I stared at Cloud, the man whom I had grown to admire not out of love, though such a conclusion could be drawn due to my actions in the last six months, but my admiration of the man came from his inner strength and kindness that seemed to always remain enkindled despite such horrid conditions. I doubted that I would fall in love with him but I wanted to experience sexual contact with a man whom I trusted, much in the same way as Fang had wanted. I wanted to feel pleasure for once instead of shame and disgust and I had thought he would gladly accept, not blatantly reject.

After several hours of thought on the subject I decided that he was merely ensuring that he doesn't develop any detrimental feelings towards me. I suppose that was his one flaw, his heart was too easily and readily given. I stared at him but noticed his gaze to be just beyond my own. As we met in the middle of the room I looked to where his eyes had been placed and held my mouth closed as my shock drowned me.

I saw my sister standing near the steps with a very tall muscle man facing away from me towards her, whom I knew to be Snow Villiers. My heart froze as I saw her eye catch mine. She seemed ashamed and shocked, while I felt similar emotions but for different reasons.

"Here are the champions of Midgar!!" Rufus announced catching my attention and as I forced myself to focus straight ahead. "I give you the slayer of gods, the myth and legend Fenrir!!" He shouted as Cloud stepped forward and the crowd screamed, though much of the screaming were from the women. I found my throat tighten as Rufus smirked at me and grinned. "Next the chosen one, the favored of the gods, a goddess in her own right, the bringer of rain, the commander of thunder, Lightning!!" He roared as I looked around as the crowd cheered and clapped. I turned to where Serah was and found nothing but empty space. "Tonight, my top gladiators will be here for observation by your keen eyes, feel free to behold the greatest warriors of Midgar!" He declared as the crowd clapped their hands and whistled.

Cloud and I were ordered to stand atop a small platform that rose only a foot or so from the ground as his guests walked by us and every now and then one would remark upon our bodies, mostly Cloud's muscular arms or my shapely legs. I had tried staring straight ahead but every so often my eyes would cut left and right searching for Serah. Why would she be here? My mind was racing, I needed to know but I couldn't jump down and race through the crowd to her. Dysley was in attendance and though I had Blaze Edge dangling in a holster at the back of my thighs, I could not attempt to slay him, it would only endanger Fang, Vanille and even my sister.

"Claire…" I heard a soft whisper and felt my heart rise as I cut my eyes down to my left as I beheld my sister with a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Serah…" I whispered barely moving my own lips. She smiled and looked around before reaching up to grab my hand, a touch I longed for. Just before our hands could touch I heard Rufus laugh.

"Now, now my lovely friend, you mustn't make the mistake of touching a gladiator, especially this one. Have you heard of Weiss, he was Weiss the Immaculate, the Orge of Lord Corneo? Well this woman here killed him, and then she graces these walls and slays one of my own rising gladiators, besting him in combat easily." I saw Serah pause for a moment and then look at me and then speak.

"The woman was once a brave soldier… she protected me and my family from a raid of wild animals." Serah lied as Rufus grinned. "I doubt she is dangerous."

"One the contrary little Serah, she is quite dangerous." I stood frozen as Dysley interrupted us. I feared for what could possibly happen next, I doubted that that if Serah was discovered to be my sister things would end well. Serah stepped away from me and into the arms of the man whom I knew to be her husband.

"Hello Dysley." The man stated as Dysley greeted Serah's husband.

"Snow Villiers, I am glad to see you are well. How was the trip?"

"It was pleasant." He stated in a short manner as Rufus intervened. I stared at the man known to me as Snow and then turned my attention straight ahead once more. The party continued moments longer before Dysley approached me and Cloud.

"I am shocked you held up so well at seeing her again." He laughed in a low tone and then looked to Cloud. "Ah, the great slayer, I wonder if your son will be anything like his old man? The woman, Oerba Yun Fang, the woman who bares your son… she is quite a minx…" Dysley grinned as he approached the area in front of Cloud and smirked. "I've had her quite a few times before her arrival here." He grinned as Cloud's eyes cut down to the man and began to glow.

"Your words seek to dishonor, but they only annoy, I am not the woman beside me, I do not fear you, because it is you who fears me. Only a coward provokes a man who is bound." Cloud answered as Dysley smirked.

"Who do you think gave Rufus the order for you to have your weapons? You are not bound by anything Cloud, this is your chance to break free." Dysley grinned as Cloud only cut his eyes in the man's direction.

"A foolish move if it were my desire, I would endanger many innocents here and to what end? A freedom in which I have long since forgotten… I am ashamed, to think a man such as you is the one leading our nation." Cloud stated as Dysley's anger rose.

He turned and lifted his hands and began to speak loudly to those in the room. "It is an honor that we stand in the midst of such great warriors, I believe that we all would be in Rufus Shinra' debt if we were to see these two in action here tonight!" Dysley shouted as the crowd began mumbling to themselves. "There is but one opponent worthy of their feats, and that opponent stands beside them. I propose the two fight one another, the victor will be decided once one loses consciousness!" He shouted as I saw Rufus's eyes widen but at the cheers of the crowd he quickly smiled. He joined Dysley's side and smiled wider.

"Yes, we shall pit the great and storied Fenrir against Lightning yet again… will the gods protect her and strike their nemesis down or will Lightning prove far superior to that of the slayer of gods! Come let us make space for these great warriors." Rufus grinned and turned to us and whispered. "Fenrir, Lightning put on a good show, but do not fucking kill one another!" He growled as Cloud merely huffed and stepped from the platform and then faced me as I did the same.

I spared a glance to my sister and her husband who were both seemingly in strong opposition to the matter but had to hold their tongues, I then noticed Dysley speaking to one of the senators and staring in my direction. I drew my blade and the crowd stepped back even further. Cloud looked at me and then drew his sword with one hand causing his muscles to tense and the women of the crowd to swoon. I scowled at the sound of their throaty moans and rushed forward.

He counter-attacked with a downward slash of his blade that was lightning quick but I managed to block the strike, which sent me to my knees. I repelled his blade and rolled to the side as he swung again almost instantly. I flipped forward and to my feet as he rushed at me again and slammed his sword against mine. He leaned close and squinted his eyes in a frown at me before twisting the angle of his sword so that he had lower to upper leverage.

In one swift strike he lifted me from the ground and began to swing his massive blade rapidly, only giving me time to deflect his strikes as I remain suspended in mid-air due to the force of his blows.

"This is simply amazing, to think a mere woman could stand against such a brut!" I heard one woman say aloud as I managed to flip a few times in the air and slam my sword down upon him only to have him repel me backwards high into the sky. I flipped backwards and found myself close to the ceiling. My momentum carried me to the top of the room and I used my legs to push off from the ceiling to come back down upon Cloud with devastating speed.

I watched as his eyes widened and he flipped backwards so that my blade would only strike the marbled floor, causing a small shockwave to travel out from my blade ripping up a ten foot section of the marble. The crowd gasped in shock and awe as I rushed forward and began swinging Blaze Edge at Cloud rapidly to the point I could barely see my arms. My barrage only managed to nick his unclothed right arm just to the point it bleed a small drop.

He pushed me away with his strength and then frowned. "Enough." He whispered as he began to grip as his First Tsurugi before pulling a blade from the sword causing the crowd to gasp and point.

"He has multiple blades in that one! Unbelievable."

"That is truly amazing how could any thing of such be a useful tactic?" Two men could be heard as Cloud ran at me with two massive swords now instead of one. He swung low and then spun around and swung horizontally knocking me off balance as my guard was broken. I ducked under a swing that would have killed me and then felt a stinging pain on my left shoulder as I made space between Cloud and I to exam the small cut he had just scored. He frowned and then swung his sword downward as though I was in range and connected with the ground. I gasped in shock as a wave of marble lifted and headed towards me. The crowd screamed in terror but all moved at the wave of dirt and marble flooring approached me.

I easily dodged but when I moved to my right, Cloud was on me instantly and had knocked my sword from my hands and then aimed his blade at my chest. I rolled my eyes and knelt before him. "It is to be expected from the one in which I learn from." I stated aloud as the crowd clapped and praised us both, for a great showing. I stood to my feet and spotted Rufus seemingly pleased we were both fine. I stood next to Cloud after retrieving my sword.

"That was highly entertaining, despite the quick victory, though I did say unconscious… I guess such a thing would tear this place to bits" Dysley grinned as I fought the scowl I had prepared just for the fool.

"You are quite right, her form lends to that of a goddess… Rufus Shinra, would it be too far beyond a request to ask to see her without such fine leather garments?" The man asked as I felt bile rising into my mouth, knowing that Serah and her husband had heard such a request. Rufus looked appalled for a moment but quickly smirked.

"Of course, if you wish to view such treasures, it is well within reason… for a very generous sum of course." He stated as several men in the group around me and Cloud began smiling to one another. "Come let those that wish to see her flesh see such a sight in private." I cut my eyes to Cloud, whose eyes seemed to have turned green. Such a sight of anger reassured me briefly.

"What if we desire to see this one in his glory? Surely you won't just appeal to Dysley and the multiple number of senators who wish to see her soft mounds and round bottom. We would crave a moment to behold the slayer of gods as well." A woman stated with a smirk as Cloud inhaled and kept his head straight ahead. I saw Rufus smirk more and instantly we, both were following him to a private area with ten or twelve others following.

* * *

I know finally some Lightning/Cloud hinting and in the next chapter I promise a bit more... just a tad though... wink... wink... anyhow tell me what you thought and give me some ideas... hopefully I can get the next chapter out ASAP!! THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!


	16. The Beginning of a Storm

**Thanks to the reviewers and all those who are reading. You comments truly spur great encouragement deep within. Thanks to you all again and now enjoy the chapter so many have been waiting for and which earns the M rating given to this story. This chapter has some definite Cloud/Lightning interaction, which I know is overdue but I wanted it to build up and then bloom, anyhow enjoy**

**I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX, if you wish not to read skip **

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Lightning's POV

We stood still clothed as several silk curtains were drawn to hide our forms in the room lit only by candle light. I couldn't help but look at Cloud as several guards came and took our weapons. He seemed in conflict and I knew that part of him wanted to rebel at that moment but he knew the danger it would pose to Fang, his child and the others. I turned back to the front as several men walked around me and some even came close enough and smelled my hair.

"The scent of a true goddess forged from the fiery pits of your training regime, I do give praise to the House of Shinra." An elder stated as he began rubbing my thighs and I felt my body tighten with rage and my face soon showed such disagreement.

"She looks ready to strike, Rufus tell me that this whore has been broken." Dysley grinned as he made eye contact with me and I knew this was all apart of the sick bastard's plans from the beginning. Rufus had been completely against the idea himself for when the old fool touched me I could see his scowl set upon his brow. He truly thought he was to be the only man to ever touch me again. Such a thought was the comical aspect of the moment that had kept me from striking the old fool who had dared touch me, down to the ground.

"She is quite a dangerous one, I doubt many men can even touch her before she completely loses it and attacks. Weiss, the Immaculate had tried similar but was slain by her hand." Rufus stated avoiding Dysley's words as the older gentleman stepped back hastily, causing several women to laugh.

"Enough make our true champion bare his flesh; I wish to gaze upon the body of an Adonis, one that is forged from the many days of training through blood and sand!" One of the women squeaked as Cloud was then ordered to undress. I cocked a brow as he hesitated for a moment before undoing his shirt and trousers then kicking both to the side along with his shoes till he was standing before the group of nearly twenty completely nude. I, like every woman in the room, all drew my attention just below his waist and stared at the flaccid organ that was by no means overly massive, nor was it by any means small, he was just… just right… exactly as the perfect man should be.

I found my cheeks to burn at seeing his cock, but quickly adverted my eyes as some of the women approached him and began to rake their nails down his chest… an action I would have loved to join in upon. I wished to be the one rubbing my fingers across his taunt chest muscles. "He is absolutely perfect." I heard one say as I couldn't help but cut my eyes in his direction again out of curiosity and pure desire to take in more of the man beside me.

"It seems there is but one, she will allow to fuck her." Dysley stated aloud causing my head to snap forward as he walked in front of me and smirked. "Seeing as it is so deadly to try and touch this woman, why don't you have Fenrir ravage her, I'm sure it would be quite an entertaining event, seeing two battle hardened gladiators, legends at that, fucking. Would you all not agree?" Dysley asked and instantly Rufus spoke up.

"Such a thing would surely bore you, Fenrir is soon to be a father, and I doubt his cock rises for anyone but the woman who carries his child." Rufus stated. I felt confused on what to feel concerning Dysley's request… did he think to embarrass or degrade me by having the only man I would willingly allow near my body to pleasure me? At the same time, I wondered what his true reasons for such an act were. I cut my eyes in Cloud's direction and saw him frowning but making no movement. "See he merely wishes for the one woman alone, he is only bred for war not love." At Rufus's words Cloud spoke up.

"I will do whatever you command me to Lord Shinra." He stated as he lifted his head and stared straight ahead. Cloud's comment caused my own body to tighten with fear and nervousness. Surely he had to understand what he was doing and what his words would lead to. Dysley grinned and then spoke.

"Well it seems he is ready, Rufus oblige us with a show if you will." Dysley grinned as Rufus seemed shocked for a moment and then set his mouth in a hard line and nodded.

"Very well, then Fenrir go on." He commanded as I fought a small smirk as he now had to watch as a jealous lover. I spared him a side glance and stood still as he approached me and I took instant notice of his cock hardening slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I knew exactly what needed to be done. I would cause Shinra a great shame and lie with Lightning before his eyes. I turned to her purposely and walked to her ignoring her quick glances to my cock. I placed my hands on her shoulder before I roughly pulled the jacket away and lifted her shirt to expose her soft cream colored breasts. I pulled her close and took her left nipple in my mouth causing her to gasp out in what I thought to be shock and earning a few moans from the other perverts who observed.

I pulled back and then lifted her in my arms and fought my senses as I did my best not to stare into her eyes as I carried her to a flat table and pushed her roughly onto her back. The women gave gasps of pleasure at my roughness and when I finally pulled the last of Lightning's cloths away, I had to fight every instinct in my body to not kiss every inch of her form. The look in her eyes, a look of complete lust and want caused my cock to rise as I positioned myself between her legs and took a deep breathe through my nostrils before entering her without thought of whether she was prepared.

To my surprise her cunt was slick and well prepared for my sudden intrustion. Her legs were soon wrapped around my waist and her eyes closed while her lips parted as I felt her breath on my chin as I buried my cock deep within her walls.

She gave a loud throaty moan which caused several of the onlookers to gasp and groan in chorus. I found my own control slipping as she began to fondle her breasts and moan quietly as she wiggled her hips against my crouch. Her inner walls seemed to tighten with each carnal twist of her hips causing my own senses to momentarily dull. I pulled out leaving only the tip of my cock within her moist cunt to save my mind and to prepare for what was to come next. The action led her to gasp and soon her hands left her breasts and found my own chest as she raked her nails up and down my abdomen, just barely grazing my skin. Her touch inflamed my person far greater than those of the noblewomen who had just recently touched me in the same manner.

"Fenrir, take me!" She exclaimed as my mind filled with only the thought of pleasing her and causing her to scream further. I quickly thrust back into her till I was completely within her and watched as she gasped in pure ecstasy as her back arched high from the table and her mouth opened releasing a cry of passion as I began a slow but forceful rhythm. Her breast jiggled as I pressed hard into her warm entrance before pulling out slowly and repeating the process.

"This is so intense… to be taken in such a manner… so roughly yet delicately…" I heard a woman gasp and several others whispered words of approval but I drowned them out as I lifted Lightning's legs by her ankles and picked up my pace as her hands found my buttocks and she seemed to push and pull my hips along with my tempo. Her eyes were closed tightly as each thrust gave me a moan from the woman below me. Her light pink hair had been matted to her forehead and her shoulders with sweat as she glistened in the candle light and her scent filled the room.

Everything about the woman below me was intoxicating. The look upon her face, so yielding and alluring, the jiggle of her breasts as moved within her, and her tight, yet slick cunt that seemed to grip and release my cock with each thrust all caused my mind to force my body to move faster and harder.

As I picked the pace up further she released my bottom and I released her ankles and leaned forward upon her and placed my hands on either side of the lovely woman beneath me as my angle of penetration changed. Her legs were now around my shoulders and her lips just inches from my own. With our new position she began gasping and licking her lips every so often and I could do nothing but stare at her reactions. I had wanted nothing more than to slam my lips upon hers but the fear we'd be separated due to the act stopped me.

Finally, she opened her eyes and stared right back into mine. My pace unconsciously slowed and instantly her hands were around my neck pulling me down into her soft pink lips. I vaguely heard gasps as I pressed my cock and tongue into her cunt and mouth harshly. I felt her tongue swirl around my own before she closed her lips around my tongue and began to suckle before opening her mouth again to press her lips to mine.

I found myself losing breath and pulled away as I stared down at her forgetting all those in the room. I pulled my cock free of her wet entrance and that's when she pushed me away and turned around on the table and took my cock in her mouth. The warm sensation of her tongue stroking and flicking at my cock caused my eyes to close as I could only groan at the pleasure. My hands found her scalp and slowly I rubbed and massaged her messy light pink hair all around her head as she bobbed up and down slowly, as though savoring the taste of her slick nectar on my cock. I spared a glance through half closed eyes and saw her own staring back at me with a look of desire and want as her hands worked my shaft and massaged my balls.

Her mouth was truly pleasurable but I wanted to be within her cunt more so. I pulled my cock from her lips and turned her around on the table before I plunged back into her entrance as I felt her soft round buttocks press against my groin. She cried out in pleasure and quickly made her way to her knees despite my wild thrusting and began pushing her bottom against me as I slammed into her from behind.

As she sat up on her knees, Lightning looked over at me from her right shoulder and smiled before groaning in pleasure and gripping at my hands that were firmly gripping her thin waist. Her head leaned back to the point she was resting against my left shoulder and she began kissing and licking my chin and neck from that position. I groaned loudly causing several more to follow from the spectators as my hands found her soft breasts and began kneading the flesh as I pushed deep within her.

Lightning's body was slick with sweat and everywhere I touched seemed slippery and moist. Her mouth was slick with my saliva as we exchanged kisses sloppily and continued to move against one another in a fit of pleasure that I have never felt before… not even with Fang.

I gripped her leg and lifted her in a manner that I could turn her around so we were facing one another, without separating my cock from her. I lifted her by her buttocks and her legs wrapped themselves around my waist tightly as did her arms around my shoulders as she kissed me feverishly. She began rocking against me and I broke our kiss and leaned my head back as I took several deep breathes to calm myself but when she began sucking at my neck her rocking forced me onto my back.

She stayed atop of me for a moment kissing at my neck and collar before she sat up on my cock and placed her hands on my chest. She began to wildly rock up and down, back and forth and even side to side in a gyrating motion that caused me to groan loudly while her own cries drowned mine and those in the room. I found my senses and gripped her hips firmly and began thrusting up into her. She soon could no longer sit up and collapse in my arms. I continued thrusting up into her as she lay in my arms kissing my chest and neck.

"Cl—cloud…" I heard her whispered as I felt a tightening in my cock and her cunt. "I'm yours." She whispered as I felt my release claim me and her walls tighten around my member as her own climax flowed from her damp, now soaked entrance. We lay still staring at one another for a moment before we were brought back to reality by the applause of the spectators who were smirking amongst themselves and whispering while gazing upon us. I caught my breath and lifted Lightning's buttocks just so my cock could be free of her and my mind would once again be my own. She stared into my eyes for a moment before rolling to the side and quickly gathering her clothing. I instantly came to realize her words and found myself wishing to hold and kiss the woman passionately… the thought of her willingly proclaiming my claim upon her seemed to excite me despite having already spent so much of my energy.

"That was the most carnal and visceral experience I've had in a long time… I doubt the gore of the arena could appease such a thirst. The way they moved against one another, so violent so full of need…" One of the men trailed off as I scowled and looked to see if Lightning was alright but she had a relaxed and sleepy looked on her face. I couldn't help but admire the many bite marks I had left on her neck and shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF SEX SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am thoroughly amazed such a man, who was thought to have only eyes for one would be capable of pleasing a woman in such a carnal manner. Tonight was a night of great interest. Thank you Rufus Shinra… and you can be certain of my patronage in any future endeavors you plan to partake." One of the elder senators stated as Rufus's stare was stuck on me. I knew he was furious and I had hoped that he would announce the match in his anger. He stepped forward and lifted his hands.

"There is an announcement in which I would like to give to all in attendance please follow me this way, we will allow them to dress before returning to the others." Rufus stated as he glared at me as he walked past but I did not hold his gaze. Once it was just Lightning, myself and several guards she smirked and spoke up.

"You fuck like a god." She whispered with a small laugh as I looked at her and cocked a brow but kept but a small smirk while the guards had their backs to us.

"I had thought you were just acting." I began as my cheeks burned at the thought of her words and the sight of her supple form. She pulled her shirt and jacket on and then turned and bent over to expose her sex to me as she stepped into her undergarments and then her shorts and skirt. She rose and smirked at me as the guards ordered us to hurry up.

"I thought to do so at first, but soon it was discovered unnecessary." She grinned as she began to walk out but I gripped her hand and gave her pause. I rubbed her hand tenderly and smiled a bit before releasing her hand. She smiled back to me with a look of mirth and walked out before me to join Rufus at his left and I joined him on his right as he began to address the crowd. Though he gathered the attention of all in the room, I was still stealing glances at the woman opposite of him and wanting and wishing to be one with the woman again real soon.

"Now that my champions are here, I wish to declare a challenge here this night. Long has it been since this city has felt the disgrace of Gao Hojo and his gladiator, long has it been since any creature has stood against the one known as the Shadow of Death… but no more will we stand in fear of a shadow!" Rufus shouted as Lightning shot me a look signaling her confusion, but I knew what he was saying. "I brought you here tonight to inform you all that our champion, Fenrir, the Slayer of the Gods, will face Sephiroth, the Shadow of Death… if he dares accept!" Rufus shouted as the crowd gasped and then screamed in pure excitement.

Lightning waited till Rufus walked forward and held his hands up to bask in the cheers of those in attendance before she looked at me. "What?" She whispered as I shook my head and ignored her. This would be the opportunity she needed. Sephiroth and I would tear the arena apart causing mass chaos and giving her the chance a freedom. I lifted a fist and the crowd began chanting my supposed name.

"FENRIR, FENRIR, FENRIR!!!" They screamed and I did my best not to notice the worried look upon Lightning's face.

* * *

**Long overdo I know but worth it, drop a review and let me know you enjoyed it! Oh yeah be ready for the next chapter, I have a great idea forming including Rufus and what's to happen next, until then see ya!**


	17. Kill Them All

Thank you, thank you, thank you... I hope everyone liked the lightning/cloud in the last chapter! It was a joy in writing because it felt long over due... anyhow as some have asked concerning the fang/Cloud stuff its not officially done just yet, but it will not be a driving force... just another facet that drives the story deeper, by that I mean the baby. This fic has been a joy to write and hope you all continue throwing comments and best wishes my way.

Now please enjoy chapter 17- Kill Them All

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Lightning POV

As our night came to an end Rufus had Cloud and I escorted back to our rooms and once I entered mine I found my mind drawn back to Cloud. I wanted to focus on who Sephiroth was and why he was so dangerous, but each time I thought of anything concerning the blonde warrior, I felt my body quicken and tremble. My mind could only relapse to the touch of his hands, the caress of his lips and the urgent pulsing of his hips against my own.

I waited till I knew the guards to have gone away before I found my way out of my cell towards Cloud's door. I pushed the door open to see him sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up from his hands and his gaze traveled up my legs to my smirking face before he took a deep breath and released a shaky breath.

"Why are you here?" He asked as I raised a brow, I knew he understood what I wanted. I fingered the rags that I wore that were more customary to our status before looking back at him and grinning.

"I think we both know the answer to that." I stated boldly. I had come to this room looking for his touch and I would not leave without it… in fact I hadn't planned on leaving the room now that I was inside.

"Light…" He whispered but I pulled at a string which caused the fabric I was wearing to fall to my feet. I felt my body tremble in anticipation as his eyes shifted from my face to my breast, then to my crotch. I walked over to him slowly and straddled his hips as I sat in his lap.

"I was once told that a man places worth upon the very things he wants and desires…" I allowed Cloud to inspect my body which caused goose bumps to run up and down my spine. I leaned close to his ear and whispered more words to him, "tell me… am I of any worth to you?" I asked and instantly I was lying on his bed as he was above me and soon within.

* * *

Lightning POV

Cloud rolled off me and together we laid still to catch our breath. I looked over at him and soon he to me, and I just smiled. "That proved that your earlier exploits weren't just a stroke of luck." I grinned as he spared me a small upturn of his lips and then looked back to the ceiling with a sigh. "I wonder why Dysley had my sister attend such an event?" I asked aloud as Cloud looked back at me and frowned.

"He was trying to get to you." He whispered his face full of concern. I found myself feeling like a little girl, who wanted to giggle and snuggle next to her boyfriend due to Cloud's concern. I wondered jealously at the thought Fang or any other woman could ever have had his attention. I had first approached him in the mess hall as a simple romp, something to ease tension, but then as we fucked… no, made love, my feelings for the man began to bloom into much more than simple lust as I had thought them to be. I was never concerned with the fact he and Fang were to have a child together nor would I care if he found his way back to her, hell I had tried to reunite them myself… but now as I lay in his bed, and his eyes casting such worry, care and possibly even love over me, I could not help but envy Fang.

Currently, if she wanted to, she could ask him to stay with her and raise their child together and being the noble man he is, Cloud would do just that. The thought of him touching another woman now seemed vile and grotesque to my mind. I wondered if that's how he felt for me? "Claire…" His whisper took my mind from my thoughts and to the man before me. "What's on your mind, break open your head and share your thoughts." He whispered and then ran his right hair through my hair pushing some of it out of my face in a very loving manner.

"I may be bold in my words but I think my heart now clings to you… and it shall be long before I can ever part myself from you" I told him honestly. I wanted nothing to be hid from him and even if he would reject me, I would be able to know now then to hold false hope later. I stared into his eyes as he seemed shocked but said nothing, "do my words not stir a response?" I asked and chided myself as I sounded desperate.

He merely captured my lips and then leaned back to look into my eyes. "Claire, I would not have you wait for a man who cannot be at your side."

"You are here now, we have made love twice now, I do not wish it to cease." I whispered as he smirked and then kissed me again.

"But what of when you are free? Surely you will find another." His words gave me pause but I quickly shook such thoughts away and spoke

"My heart beats only for you and your touch… it would be like exposing a blind man to his sight for a day and then snatching it away… he will always hold onto the memory of such a sweet day. You can't deprive me of your touch, your kiss. I couldn't stand a life without… though I understand such is easy for you… tell me is it easy to discard those who care for you?" I hissed he stared long into my eyes and sighed sadly.

"Your story is still yet young, these walls cannot be where your tale ends." He whispered a placed a gentle caring kiss on my lips. "Your beauty will lead you to the arms of a man who will be able to love you as you need be loved." He paused for but a moment and I tried to talk but he placed a single finger on my lips, "I would see you in the arms of one who was free of the burdens I face… surely you would have it so?" He whispered softly and spoke more, "As to you earlier claim of your heart clinging… let me say words of similar meaning in that my heart clings to yours as well… your affections have not escaped my notice, nor are they affections you alone hold." He smiled

His smile warmed my body and I kissed him yet again this time slower and passionately in an attempt to savor his taste and this moment. I pulled back and stared into his glowing blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but his door flew open and several guards entered and grabbed him. "Cloud!" I found my voice calling out but a slap from one of the men silenced me. Cloud was pulled from the room screaming insanely but he disappeared through the door. Soon, Rufus walked in and stared at me with a facial expression I did not know.

"You would scream a foreign name in my presence?" He asked coldly as he walked towards Cloud's bed and stared down at me with a look of disgust. "You would fuck him like a whore before all of my bloody fucking peers… how long!" He roared as I heard a struggle outside but then it ceased. Rufus snapped his fingers in my face and spoke again. "Speak lest I fucking cut your tongue to give your lips reason for such pause!" He shouted as I pulled Cloud's sheets around my form and sat up maintaining eye contact with him. He pulled at the sheets roughly and then began to continue screaming, "You would dare cover what is mine? I own you, you fucking whore! I give you preferential treatment and you scream like a fucking freshly broken whore for his cock!" He screamed as he tried to grab at me but I moved from his reach.

The simple act caused his rage to rise as he reached forward and I allowed him to grip me by my head and pull me from the bed to the ground. I merely gripped at the sheets as he practically dragged me from the room. I scrambled on my knees in shame as I crawled, held the sheets and concealed my anger. I managed to turn my head and sight Cloud to be held unconscious in the arms of several men. I then noticed several other guards lying on the ground unconscious all around the area outside our cell.

"Milord, the fucking fool took out several of the men… he made attempt at returning to the cell… to what end I do not know." I heard a guard comment as I felt my heart grow cold.

"Chain the fucking fool to the lowest of pits and see to it he lives only for but a moment… if Hojo doesn't take our challenge kill this fucking slave…" Rufus growled as he turned to me and snarled, "I will show you the fucking price for betraying me!" He growled as he pulled me all the way back to his main hall and had the guards rip the sheets from my body. "Stand you fucking whore!" He roared as I stood tall and ignored the fact that I was completely nude before him. "You were to stand at my fucking side! You were to be freed of the chains in which you bloody fucking drown in and yet you go and fuck my good will to hell! For how long has this arrangement lasted?" Rufus asked as I held my tongue. "HOW LONG!" He roared like the jealous fool he was.

"Tonight was the only night in which I lay with him…" I spoke as he seemed to calm a bit,

"How do I know you not fucking tell tale to my face?" He asked as I fought a scowl that wanted to erupt onto my face.

"Tonight was the only night that I physically shared his bed…" I began but found my spite of the man to be much greater than my own senses, "but the thought has long been seeded in my mind." I stated and instantly he slapped me with enough force to knock me to the ground.

"You are a bold fucking whore! To stand before me and brazenly give a quick tongue!" He shouted as I composed myself and ignored the pain in my face. "I will see him killed before your fucking eyes then. Dysley our gracious ruler has placed plans in motion to procure my spot as a senate-head, thus I do not require that fucking slave or these walls any longer. I will have power and you… you could have shared a seat before me, but no you fucking stand a slave to be punished."

"Would you have me speak with false tongue?" I asked as Rufus growled but I continued, "I do not conceal my mind to you, and for such honesty you bestow punishment? You would slay the man who paved your path because of a matter of flesh, how foolish." I growled as he stared down at me but made no motion to attack.

"He hath made attempt on my life by injury to my men, a slave must now his place… but he yet has a chance at life… if he is to kill Hojo's champion, the undefeated Sephiroth, then I may yet stay his execution for but a while." Rufus sneered as he snapped his fingers. "Take her back to a fucking cell, she is a slave and a whore if the bitch gives any resistance beat her and do as you wish with her." Rufus growled as I felt my heart tremble. I stared at the guards as some of them grinned and looked amongst themselves before grabbing me and pulling me away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I knelt in the midst of the training grounds, my neck, arms, legs, and hands all in chains and or chained to two posts on either side of me. Rufus and several others stood in the balcony above while all of the gladiators stood behind me in a half circle.

I had tried to return to Lightning and took out several guards but was easily over powered by their numbers and the small space in which I had to fight in. I had wanted to ensure she was safe but when I awoke from being knocked unconscious I was in the dungeon chained to a wall and left to starve and thirst throughout the next day. Sleep was even robbed of me by the guards who were assigned to my cell to come and beat me or splash water on my face if I tried.

Now I was kneeling before the balcony and my eyes searched the faces before me but I did not see her. My heart raced as I saw no trace of her. Had I caused her to be put to death? The thought caused my mind to warp and twist and want nothing but blood.

"This is a truth to you all! There is none that stand above me and none that shall ever deal in shadow behind my back!" Rufus shouted from the balcony as he pointed down as me as Angeal stood just in front of me to the left. "This is a testament to the fact that none of you, from the most pathetic to even our fucking champion, can dare to fucking embarrass me. I am your lord, I am your master, let this night be a warning to you all." Rufus shouted as I dropped my head and in the act I spotted a flash of pink in the slaves just in front of me that stood in the mansion opening below the balcony.

I spotted her with several bruises on her arms and one on her cheek. She had a small cut just under her eye that seemed to be turning purple. I gasped in shock as I knew her to have been beaten, but prayed sadly that was all that took place.

"Angeal, deliver punishment as it is my word." Rufus announced and that's when Angeal stepped before me and spoke.

"Embrace this pain, Fenrir for it is the only way." He whispered as he walked with the large whip behind me, but I kept my eyes on Lightning. I could see her fighting tears that were to be shed, I knew they were for not me or herself but for us… I knew now without a doubt that I loved the woman and that nothing would stop me from seeing her smile once more. I took a breath and waited for the lashing to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I stared at the man my heart loved so deeply and found myself to be in conflict. I could stop this, I could rush to him and use this gift given to me by the gods to slay Rufus and his men and break free of these chains, but that would endanger Fang, and the others. Dysley would instantly take my sister and possibly kill her.

The thought sickened me as I knew myself and Cloud to be trapped in these roles. There was no way beyond this life and now for even hoping to have happiness behind these walls, we shall be ripped from one another… we are to be beaten and humiliated for trying to accept our roles but find a sliver of happiness in them. I thought the gods favored us, to bestow such ability within me and to see his strength returned, but they do so only for cruel pleasure at seeing us suffer.

Angeal's first lash at Cloud's unprotected back caused my own body to tremble yet Cloud had not screamed but only held my gaze as if trying to console me despite the current predicament. I found that my tears could no longer be stayed as Angeal picked up his pace at the beckoning of Rufus and soon Cloud's grunts of pain turned to screams.

The sound would forever haunt my dreams. The man whom, I knew my heart belonged to, was being punished because I came to his room… he was being humiliated and forced to his knees and whipped as a dog because I could not control my own lust, because I could not control my heart.

Cloud's screams continued on as I soon noticed Angeal's whip soaking with blood each time he pulled back. Cloud's blood staining the ground only pushed more tears from my eyes as I could no longer stand the sight and my hands found my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

It had been several days since I was punished by whipping and in those days I had been confined to a small cell not allowed to train and given very little food to eat. I had not seen Lightning since that night and still I long to hold the woman and see her smile once more.

"We train as dogs thanks to you." I heard Tseng comment as he walked in front of my cell, soon he was joined by Rude and Reno who both seemed exhausted. I looked at the two and found my voice.

"Dogs can only be trained if they are present." I whispered as Tseng's eyes widened along with the other two.

"You speak of odd things." Reno whispered and leaned on my cell bars. "You dare speak of escape?" He asked as I nodded

"For all…" I added as Tseng shook his head.

"And through what passage would we take?" Rude commented.

"Are we to dig tunnels?" Reno asked with a small smirk

"Yes, do tell us, oh mighty Fenrir, or will we simply walk out the front door? Tell us through what path would we escape?" Tseng asked quietly but skeptically as several guards walked by eying us before continuing on. I stared after them coldly and found a scowl set upon my brow and I answered his question.

"Through the river of blood they shall spill… we take our freedom at the price of their lives… we kill them all."

* * *

Forgive me for the typos, which sometimes run rampant in my story, it's just that I write and try not to over think it too much, because I've learned that with other fics if I do that I try to change and alter the story and that leads to me sometimes... well more times than not, finishing the story to completion.

I just like getting my ideas out there and then reading the story after its posted and then checking out the reviews... thanks so much everyone, because your reviews are helping me shape this story into something very riveting and interesting. AGAIN THANKS AND SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!


	18. A Plan

Sorry for the long wait, just a bit bummed that very little Cloud/Lightning fics have been updated... anyhow, I've been retyping this chapter because the other three seemed lame and I wanted the story to have a bit more life to it and not try to rush things. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the tons of reviews it actually filled my mail box and reminded me that I needed to get my readers another chapter ASAP! Again I will try to post a bit sooner next time, but freakin writers block is hitting me, anyhow thanks again to you and and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Cloud POV

I had heard word through a servant that my battle with Sephiroth had been graciously accepted. I had counted the days that I had been separated from Lightning and found our separation to be now at a week's time. I had been returned to training just yesterday after my punishment had supposedly concluded. I had felt the pain of her absence but I knew I had to steel my resolve. She was not far from these walls and as long as Sephiroth and I caused enough of a ruckus she would hopefully catch on and join the rebellion. The thought of being in her arms again caused me small pleasure as I ducked.

"I've talked with Gyros, Kenji and Trevicious, they all will follow you champion… despite how crazy this idea is." Reno whispered as he swung at me and I knocked him away as my mind came back to the training in which I was currently in. I turned and blocked Rude's attack and he began to speak.

"I've secured the assistance of several of the servant girls." He whispered as I ducked under his attack and then clashed swords with him.

"So the doors will open to lead me to my vengeance?" I asked as Rude merely nodded.

"Only problem is the man we call battle master." He added as Tseng entered the fray and I blocked his attack as well.

"I've spoken with several others including Kratos, if you should so strike, we are with you." He told me and I pushed him backwards and then knocked Reno to the ground and deflected an attack from Rude as he came from my left.

"I would see you all in top shape for the event." I hissed as I moved myself so Tseng's next attack would catch air. I then rushed the three and easily knocked sword from hand and grinned. "But if I should so be in such a form the rest of you may slow me down." I grinned as the trio laughed.

"Just give word and this entire training facility will be on your beck and call." Tseng whispered as he pushed past me to give whomever watching the impression that we were at odds. I turned around to notice Rufus standing at his balcony glaring at me dangerously. I held my anger and bowed to him. I needed to gain audience with the man and find Lightning's whereabouts, and I would never gain such a thing if I was seen as a threat.

I then took note of Angeal as he stared at me hard. I merely nodded and walked over to the water jug. I took a quick drink only to have Angeal grip my arm tightly.

"I hear a terrible rumor, one in which you are planning escape. Tell me that madness hasn't gripped you… tell me that you have not forgotten that you are champion, not mongrel." Angeal growled as I frowned not happy that he knew anything of our plans.

"Angeal whatever do you mean?" I asked and he quickly kicked my legs from under me and slammed me to the ground.

"Do not fucking tempt me, you speak of dangerous things and think that I will allow such. Rufus shall know of this." He growled as I tried to catch my breath as he stormed away. I reached towards him unable to speak but soon he was out of my sight, just as my plan now was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had no clue as to when I would see him again or if ever, but the absence of his touch only caused my heart to further crave him. These thoughts ran through my mind like ants searching for food just outside their burrows. I lifted my head when Rufus returned to his chambers and caught sight of his angered expression. Clearly, he had just gone to watch Cloud train and the hatred in his eyes was a perfect sign of that.

He had kept me locked and chained in his room to try and defile my body. He believed it would break me and as the hopelessness of our situation dawned upon me, it was beginning to work. I wanted Cloud's touch but I would forever be robbed of such embrace. Yes, I could slay Rufus and run to Cloud. This thought chilled my bones the most, for I no longer cared for what pains my sister would endure or what hell Fang and the others would find themselves in… what gave me pause in such a deed was the possibility that Cloud may not truly love me enough… that he may be furious that I have killed Rufus and condemned his child. These thoughts drove me wild with worry and despair, and without his reassurance everything and anything I thought seemed without cause or thought.

I looked up at the sound of a man entering with long brown hair that was wild and unkept. Rufus turned to him and smirked.

"So has the deed been done?" He asked as the man looked at me and frowned but Rufus shook his head. "She is not a threat to us, though she command the thunder, here chained like a beast she has no fangs, now tell me did you ensure the whore, child and every last one of those fucking slaves were put down." At his words my heart stopped instantly.

"Yes, the pregnant woman with wild black hair gave most resistance but in the end, like the others her body burns just outside the villa." He stated calmly as I screamed catching both their attention.

"BASTARD!" I roared as Rufus grinned. If I had not been chained to the wall by nearly innumerous chains, I would have slain the bastard there. Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Hope, Cid, Marlene, and Yuffie were dead. My tears flowed freely as the terrible news broke my heart a thousand times. Rufus laughed and then sent the man on his way.

He passed by me and gave me a hard stare and I bared my teeth at him and screamed at him but he ignored me and walked on. Rufus walked before me and smirked as he knelt just out of my reach.

"This is upon your fucking head do you understand you fucking whore! You betray me and embarrass thinking I will not return the favor? Surely a slave should know her place and yours will be at the bottom of my fucking heel!" He growled as he stood and a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" He called and Angeal opened the doors and bowed to Rufus. "Aahh, Angeal most trusted and loved, you come to my quarters for what purpose?"

"You fucking monster!" I screamed not caring for the man who had entered. Rufus frowned and that's when Angeal spoke.

"Would you have me remove her first so that we may speak in private?" He asked as Angeal stood next to me and when Rufus nodded my world turned black.

I awoke moments later in a different but darker room, soon my eyes focused and I saw Angeal scowling down at me. "You have ripped the honor from these walls. Your arrival had been nothing but disgrace from disgrace. First you slay Weiss before his match against Fenrir, then you slay one of our brethren even after he asks for mercy, next you steal title of champion from Fenrir, now you lay with both master and champion to pit them against one another! You tear these walls down with shame. If I could rewind the hands of time, your death would have been met well before ever coming to these hallowed walls." He growled out at me. I only stared at him and found nothing but tears in my eyes. I looked down and shook my head.

"I care for Cloud… I love him as a woman should love a man… If I could I would wish to be at his side for the rest of our days… but it is not to be so." I paused and shook my head in anguish. "Rufus may punish me by keeping me from him, but he has punished Cloud in a way no man… no one should… ever be punished." I paused and looked up to Angeal and tried to conceal tears of sadness at the loss of so many friends but found that the tears still fell, "Rufus has ordered the death of Fang, her child and the others I set free… Confirmation of the deed came moments before your entrance." I whispered bowing my head in defeat as my tears wet the ground.

"You… you… you… you lie…" He gasped out as he stepped back against the wall of the cell. "No… this is… that… that… that did not occur…" Angeal whispered in shock.

"Rufus wishes to punish…" I whispered and he nearly roared.

"You simply try to destroy these walls with shame! You lie like the snake you are." He roared but I continued on with my words despite his claims.

"I would wish it, that you ensure he doesn't discover their demise." I paused as Angeal stared at me in disbelief as I saw through his eyes that he believed my words, he believed the truth. "I would not wish him to feel such pain… if I can not be there to console him." I whispered as tears fell freely from my eyes. Angeal gasped once and instantly he stormed from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEW POV Angeal's POV

I stumbled through the dungeons back towards Rufus's quarters all the while in a daze. It could not be true… could it? I paused in my stride and found myself recalling Vincent and Lucrecia… the way the two loved one another was pure and genuine… Rufus's hand had ended Lucrecia's life abruptly. I recalled how little care he showed Vincent even after putting the man's lover down. I found myself walking back to the training grounds where I found Fenrir… or Cloud as he had privileged the girl to call him.

"Fenrir, come now!" I called as he turned sharply and scowled at me, "I would like a word prior to my audience with Lord Shinra." I announced as his eyes widened as did several others around him. He approached swiftly and spoke.

"So you think to sway my opinion? You think I will stay under his leash?" He asked as I shook my head. "I will not stay trapped in these walls… I will rescue Claire and I will hold my son in my arms and raise him till my breath gives its last." He stated boldly as my heart quivered at the mention of his son.

"You knew of Rufus's desire for the girl so why pursue?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Rufus is a mutt, Claire explained how he ordered her to his chambers… but Rufus never knew that I knew such a thing… he suspected none of us the brighter. He believed his meetings with Claire to be in secret… at the gathering a week ago, Galenth Dysley orders Claire and I to lie together before a crowd, and at Rufus's instruction we did… I had never thought heavily upon her… but being with her was the closest thing to freedom I've felt in so long. I had finally an ounce of peace in my soul… and he comes and tears it away." Fenrir whispered as he looked back at me with a fire in his eye. "I would never wish to be your enemy, for you are a just man… but once I was a free boy… I loved, I laughed and now I just suffer… in a single night, I regained that life for but a moment… if you too stand in my path… I will topple you." He stated as I found my answer and the side in which I would stand. His eyes held no deceit, no hatred, just a pure sense of justice… a sight I had not seen in anyone's face since Vincent was alive.

"I have a way in which you may once again regain Rufus's trust." I began as his eyes widened and a small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you, brother." He stated and as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes, I knew I had made the proper choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

I stood just outside Rufus's quarters while I heard Angeal and Rufus exchange words within and prayed Angeal's plan worked.

"The woman is a plague to this house… she creates a rift between you and your champion over her touch. You said so yourself, Lord Shinra that your meetings with the woman were in secret, how was he to know?" Angeal concluded as Rufus growled aloud in what I knew to be disappointment.

"Send him in!" I heard him call as I walked in and looked straight at the man. "Tell me what purpose was it that you had to beat my guards and try to return to your room after you were dragged away?" Rufus asked as I shook my head and looked down in mock sadness and shame.

"Apologies… it's just a similar thing happened when I was taken from my village and separated from my first love… Forgive me for being out of turn, but you must understand my rage…" I began as Rufus scowled and so did several guards in the room, "I, your champion, who faces the false-god not once but twice does so and lives, but barely, and I am returned as a common slave… I regain my form and honor these walls with victory and when my heart and body desire a woman's touch I am whipped and lashed for it. I have done nothing but obey and yet my treatment is as such?" I stated in a hurt manner and Rufus sighed and placed his head in hand.

"Forgive me… I am brass and foolish." He stood and looked to the sky, "The gods bless me with those who are patient enough to stand my tirades and still wish to come to terms with me…" Rufus sighed and motioned for the guards to leave. "You are right Fenrir, upon your shoulders this house has all because of you… I admit that I allowed jealousy and anger to cloud my mind… The woman, Lightning she is dangerous, tricking us both against one another… but do not worry she will be punished further."

"Apologies Lord Shinra, I know it to be an inconvenient thing, but would it be too much to see her once more?" I asked hoping that he would oblige. Rufus stared at me hard and shook his head.

"She would do nothing but sour you and I against one another. We need to focus on Sephiroth and defeating him." Rufus grinned as Angeal seemed to go rigid for a moment.

"Sephiroth is to come here? I had no inkling of such a thing." He stated as Rufus nodded.

"Yes the spectacle shall take place here in the training grounds of the Shinra Mansion! Only the elite will have seat while millions will envy them. Such a thing shall easily win me the senate's seat!" He laughed as Angeal looked at me and I shared a glance with him.

"So it is true that we are to be locked in battle within these walls?" I asked and he nodded but I continued, "I wish only to have closure with her… to look her in the eye one last time." I whispered as Rufus shook his head.

"That would only cause further pain."

"How about we send for Fang and your child instead?" I heard Angeal state with a small smile on his face, "Surely she has given birth to the child by now, would that not…"

"No." Rufus interrupted abruptly and turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Our champion must currently focus not on the touch of women but of the feel of his blade slicing into that white haired bastard, Sephiroth."

I looked to Angeal who seemed to be devastated by some unknown cause and then nodded to Rufus. "Very well, Lord Shinra, I shall place my mind to the appropriate task." I told him cryptically and he laughed.

"That's why you are champion… soon you and I shall ascend even these walls and one day we may even see our names written in the stars themselves!" He laughed as Angeal and I were escorted from his room.

I smiled and nodded while I swore that he would feel my blade's edge deep within robbing him of life as he had slowly done each man under his beck and call.

* * *

So whatcha think? I really plan on cranking out a few more chapters to get the story tied up and concluded and be on the look out for two more fics with Cloud and Lightning in them... check out my profile and see the premises... anyhow thanks for reading and until next update keep writing and reading!


	19. Gaia Shall Tremble

Here it is, the chapter I had originally thought to be the last, or still could be the last for this story if you all think it should end, anyhow, enjoy and read my blurb at the end so I can decide what to do next, thanks everyone and continue Reading, Writing and Reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Cloud's POV

I stood in the training yard with the near thirty to forty others and awaited the arrival of Sephiroth. It had been three weeks and I had yet laid eyes upon Lightning, Weeks ago, Angeal confirmed that she was safe but that was just a temporary fix.

I fixed my face forward as our gates opened and in walked the man whom I had saw only from behind the lower cell doors of the arena as he slaughtered Vincent but spared Genesis. He waltz through the doors with a small smirk on his face. I stared right into his eyes and he mine. He walked till he was just a few yards from me and looked me up and down.

"Hmph." He huffed with a small smile. "I wonder how soon you'll fall?" He asked as I clenched my fists.

"Behold, the fight of a millennia to be held before eyes of only the elite. Fenrir, the Slayer of the Gods, versus Sephiroth, the Shadow of Death. A match I thank you Hojo for agreeing to." I heard Rufus announce as Hojo stepped forth.

"It is an honor to finally pit two storied warriors against one another… despite knowing what the outcome will be… maybe we should give a challenge and add Lightning to this fray… I then think your god slayer will prove a challenge." Hojo grinned as I could only stare at the man dressed in a black leather coat before me. Sephiroth returned my stare and then spoke.

"I would be honored to have a chance to spar with him… I would like to see if this 'Slayer of Gods' is truly up to his billing." Sephiroth stated as several of our own looked up to Rufus who nodded. I steeled myself at the thought of being reunited with Clair again.

A slave girl came to bring the both of us normal sized practice swords. I stared at her as she nodded purposely to me and then moved away. I stepped forward as did Sephiroth. He gave me a look and then turned to face Hojo and Rufus. The two looked at each other and then Rufus raised his hand and spoke. "BEGIN!" He shouted and Sephiroth and I turned to one another and almost instantly we both closed the gap and collided our practice swords together, both trying to over power the other.

"I'm impressed, not too bad." Sephiroth grinned as I gave ground and jumped back as did he. I gained my footing and pressed forward and slashed at him only to have him evade and trying to swing to slap me with the wooden sword but I leaned back just enough to avoid the edge of the practice blade. I back flipped and immediately pressed forward again as I regained my balance only to be repelled easily by the long white haired man.

I rolled to the side as he swung down upon me. I jumped to my feet and he instantly swatted me backwards. I cursed to myself and slammed my hand against the ground as I rolled to my knees. I had to figure out how a new plan. After hearing that so many of royalty would be in attendance in a few days for our battle, I knew that was my chance. The doors to the Shinra Mansion would be locked and if there were ever a chance to slay the fools it would be then.

Sephiroth was an obstacle and I needed to either bring him to my cause or kill him quickly without using much energy. I dodged as Sephiroth attacked again and then slammed his sword against mine. "You're not even focusing on me… your mind is elsewhere… a very dangerous practice against me."

"I will kill you… if need be." I growled as his eyes narrowed and then he pushed me back.

"You'll die before." He grinned as I found myself thinking to Fang, my child, and then Claire. I roared loudly and pressed forward aiming my blade to Sephiroth as he pushed forward himself. When we collided our swords shattered from the force. Sephiroth stared at me and grinned. "I see…" He whispered.

"Enough!" Rufus laughed aloud as Sephiroth and I stepped from one another and faced the two above. "We shall truly be blessed by the gods. Soon these walls will fill with the honored of Midgar and they shall behold a battle many will only dream of. The outcome shall be determined in two days!" He laughed as we were then ordered back to our cells.

I passed Angeal and nodded to him and he sighed. "Angeal, we need to deal with Sephiroth… he will be an obstacle." I whispered as Angeal nodded.

"Your death will be his only priority." He spoke as I shook my head.

"I have far too much to live for… he will have to wait on my life." I told him. I needed to find Claire and learn that she is safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lightning's POV

I had heard the slave girls all fawning over the coming of Sephiroth… he had arrived two days prior to the battle. I feared for Cloud's life. I feared that his mind was not right… I feared he would think of me too much to focus on the man that could surely kill him.

I looked up as the door to my cell opened and in walked Rufus and Dysley. I growled deep in my throat and that's when Dysley laughed.

"I think it best I buy her from you… I doubt her presence here will honor these walls…" Dysley grinned.

"I'd kill you in transit. I dare you to come near me, I will kill you!" I shouted as Rufus rushed forward and punched me in my face.

"Shut your fucking mouth you whore! I will not have these walls stained by your fucking tricks! Take this bitch and do with her what you wish, I could care less." Rufus stated as he turned to leave.

"You took from him a woman and child… do you think you will not pay for what you've done?" I asked as Rufus turned and spat on me.

"He is a slave as are you, he will be told whatever I wish him to know! You will never tell him because he will never see the fucking face of such a bitch again!" He shouted as several guards came in. "Make sure you put the bitch down so Dysley can transport her with ease." He ordered. I looked up to Dysley and growled as he smirked triumphantly and turned to leave with Rufus as the four guards blocked my view and stood before me.

"Ready bitch?" One asked as I stared up at him and simply readied myself for the beating that was to surely knock me unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cloud's POV

The day had come. The whole of my brethren all were in discomfort. They feared my death at Sephiroth's hand would end all hope of freedom and continue their shame. I knew I couldn't disclose my plans to Sephiroth, for he had been in Rufus's presence since his arrival. I knew he was just another slave but most likely one that enjoyed his station. We were marched out to the training grounds as I looked to the large balcony and saw the multiple scores of Midgar's upper class. They all looked on in lust at the shirtless bodies of my brethren and I as we stood in the afternoon's sun. I fixed my face and found myself to be ready for our task.

"Valued and worthy denizens of Midgar, I present you a battle for all ages. A battle that only the gods and those here shall ever be allowed to witness. I thank you all for coming to witness this blessed event as we pit two legends against one another!" I began to tune Rufus out as I looked across the training ground to Sephiroth he stood calm staring right back at me.

"He looks to rip you to pieces… I fear our cause dissolved." I heard Tseng whisper and frowned.

"Silence your fucking mouth and hold onto your cock… I will find a path for us… just be ready." I whispered as I saw Sephiroth step forward and given his extremely long sword… the masamune. I looked to Reno and the others before I stepped forward and was given the massive fused sword of six total blades. I stared at my blade and breathed in deeply.

"Ahh, your fusion sword… I've heard it to be dangerous." I heard Sephiroth call out to me as he stepped forward.

"Fenrir…" Reno whispered but I cleared my throat and looked over my shoulder and frowned slightly to shut him up.

"On this day we will witness two legends battle to the death! There shall only be one legend to leave these hallowed walls on this day!" Rufus continued shouting. I scanned the balcony and noted the at least fifty of the most influential men and women of the city. I still hadn't laid eyes upon Claire and the thought of her being hurt drove me insane. "Begin!" I quickly refocused on Sephiroth as he launched forward quickly and I dodged to the side.

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention." He commented in a low tone that only I could hear.

"Shut up!" I growled and dashed at him and slammed my large thick blade against the long thin katana. I had expected the force of my attack and my weight to break the thin sword but he easily held me at bay. I frowned as he leaned close to me over our crossed blades and grinned.

"Not bad… will you last longer than Vincent and Genesis?" He asked as my memories returned of that day in the arena and I roared and pushed him back. I saw his eyes widen with shock and instantly I pushed forward while he was still off balance and managed to slash at his midsection and gained the first cut as he wasn't able to evade fast enough.

Sephiroth jumped several yards away and then touched his rib cage under his left arm and then lifted his hand to see the blood. It was possible to kill him, unlike what Vincent and Genesis had said, he was mortal. I would kill him and save Claire. I roared loudly and rushed forward as Sephiroth grinned and pressed forward himself and easily swatted me off to the side with his blade. I flew threw the air towards a wall only to flip just so I landed against it with my feet and pushed off back into the fray.

Sephiroth too came at me and we collided into one another with a loud clinging of blades. "This is superb! They are but gods ready to slay the other!" I heard one of the nobles shout in excitement. I frowned and thought to Claire and wished to hear her voice… her words of encouragement.

"Pay attention… Cloud." Sephiroth grinned as my eyes widened in shock at his use of my true name. I gasped and he threw me back against a wall and then stabbed at my head only to have the sword sink into the wall as I ducked. I rolled out to the side and frowned in confusion at the long white haired man before me. I stood my ground unsure of whether or not I should attack. Sephiroth rushed me again and this time a upward swing knocked me into the air and I instantly felt an impeding attack coming. I swung my blade blindly and connected with his. I righted myself and while still in the air I deflected one more attack but the force of Sephiroth's swing knocked me into a wall. He approached me casually and smirked. "Come on now… Cloud." He grinned.

I stood up and the thought of failing Claire caused my will to grow. I attacked fiercely and managed to pushed him back. We then continued swinging at one another rapidly and found that I wished my sword to be lighter and smaller so I wouldn't use so much energy while swinging it and deflecting Sephiroth's slashes. Soon I was knocked backwards while Sephiroth approached calmly with a smirk. I stood unable to understand the way in which he knew me… I needed to know… but such understanding paled in my need to save Claire.

"I cannot fail." I whispered. I rushed forward and launched myself into the air and readied my blade above my head to strike him down. I kept my eyes upon him while he smirked as I fell from the sky towards him. He made a quick movement that pulled my attention and instantly his long blade lifted from the ground and pierced my chest and my fall pressed me deeper upon the blade.

"AAGHH!" My agony escaped my mouth as pain seared my form. Sephiroth began moving with me as the blade sunk deeper still.

"It has been decided… the Shadow of Death has fallen upon the Slayer of Gods…" I heard a man shout despite my pain.

Sephiroth's blade was but a few feet from the hilt and then I was lifted higher from the ground. I rolled my head around to spy Reno, Tseng and Rude as they stared on in disappointment. I then found my mind going to my child one that may be born or still within its mother's womb… My mind traced its way to Claire and then the hatred I felt towards Rufus clouded my mind.

"Cloud…" I heard Sephiroth whisper as I stared at him. "Why so sad?" He asked as I ignored his taunts and thought to Claire and a life I was robbed of. My head leaned to the skies as I still held my fused sword and the bright sky was just a bit dimmer than it should have been. All of my hopes now faded just as my life would… at the hands of the man before me. As Vincent before me fail and so many others. My only regret was that such a villain as Rufus would continue to know life... that Claire would continue to know such pain and suffering. "I know your heart Cloud…" Sephiroth whispered as I glared upon him and he smirked more. "The woman, is she enough to push you to such madness… for the woman how far would you go?" He asked as I felt only the pain of possibly never seeing her again.

"I would… I would tear down the sky…" I whispered as he smirked.

"You planned escape… did you not?" He asked as I nodded slightly not caring how he knew. "You planned to kill them all." He seemed to state my intentions as it felt as though he mocked me and in a way I knew it so.

"You may rob me of my life… but not my pride." I whispered as Sephiroth looked down and I saw a smirk form on his face.

"If you had the chance… would you?" He asked as I fell into confusion but he continued, "would you kill everything in your path, slay all who stood to separate you? Would you bathe this world in blood to hold her again?" He asked

"I would bathe this world and the stars… if I were to have the… chance." I whispered in response as Sephiroth continued to smirk.

"Would your men be ready?" He asked as his words seemed to breath life and energy into my form. I merely nodded and he finally looked back into my eyes and that's when I noticed his eyes looked far more feline and feral than before. "In that case, Cloud… let us kill them all." He smirked as he flung me from his blade towards the balcony and the moment his blade left my body my vitality returned. I then saw the fear and confusion in the eyes of the nobles as I flew towards them.

As I came in reach of Rufus I swung my sword but the coward through several men before me and their lives were ended as my sword sliced through two men and slit another's head open. I jumped the railing and as the guards attacked I heard Sephiroth yelling to the other slaves and gladiators to fight.

The first wave of guards attacked but I merely sliced the four of them in halves with ease. I pressed my way through the halls fighting and slashing at anything in my path… from soldiers to nobles and slaves who refused to join my cause. I swore I would find Rufus and impale him upon my blade and rob him of his life as he has taken Claire from my arms, as he forced Vincent to an earlier death… I would repay their deaths and my pain with blood.

Blood seemed to blanket the ground as I heard screams of terror. Each time my sword fell upon a guard more blood would drench the ground. Soon, each step I would take would touch a puddle of the red liquid. My sword dripped it as more men came to try and stop me but my rage and fury would not see me fall. I simply beheaded the fools with no care or regret. The bodies of men would litter the ground and be a testament to all of Midgar and the world.

My actions were brass, but I would find Fang and my child… I would take them with me and with Claire… my life would be better… I would have my freedom… I would once again taste the purity of a bright sky with no shackle. I would love and receive it as any man should.

"YOU FUCKING SLAVE!" A guard roared as he charged but I merely dismantled my fusion sword and used the blade in my left to skewer the guard and with the rest of my fused sword I beheaded him with ease. I turned and slashed another's legs and then pierced the man's heart as his eyes stared up at me with defiance and hate. I kicked the fool from my blade as he fell lifeless to the ground.

"FENRIR!" I heard a scream and several guards rushed me. I frowned and prepared myself but Angeal and Sephiroth appeared from the sides of the large force and began slicing and slashing them to pieces.

"Fenrir… go, we shall handle this…" Angeal stated as he shared a glance with Sephiroth before stepping towards him as the last of the men fell.

"There is nothing left." Sephiroth grinned as he walked past me casually. "Tell me… Cloud… do you promise more blood?" He asked as I frowned.

"I am to find Claire… that is what matters." I stated.

"I wonder is it the woman that was taken by Dysley a few days ago?" Sephiroth whispered in deep thought. I felt my heart pale and my fury explode. Several guards rushed from behind and I gave a mighty roar and slashed the men to pieces, arms, hands, legs, heads all littered the ground in my fury. Sephiroth clapped as Angeal stared on in disbelief. "What a lovely sight." Sephiroth added.

"RUFUS!" I roared as I ignored the two and ran through the halls searching room to room for him. I heard a commotion in Rufus's main chambers and found the man in question to be surrounded by Tseng, Kratos, Rude and Reno and several other slaves.

"I am your fucking master!" He roared as he had yet to notice me. I felt Sephiroth and Angeal appear at my side and then took to the room. "I gave you fuckers life!" He screamed as the men parted and I walked between then. "You… you fucking bastard!" He roared as I just scowled at the man in disdain.

"You are without honor… to force a woman who does not love you to your bed… to rip from me a woman who gave me a true reason to live… You have taken much from me, but you have yet given me much." I whispered as Rufus nodded.

"Yet you stand here to betray me!" He roared as I scoffed.

"You have taken my woman from these walls!" I roared as he stepped back. "You have given me only pain, you have given me death and misery. You have given me a means to attain my freedom… you have given me the ability to kill… for that I thank you." I whispered as he scowled. "You have given me the opportunity to save Claire from the hands of Galenth Dysley." Rufus spat in my direction and shook his head.

"No…" He whispered as I approached.

"What would you do for your chance at life? What would you do to taste freedom from this existence? How many would you kill… a hundred men… a thousand!" I shouted as he looked around with blade still in hand. "Before you stands but one!" I shouted as he attacked at me and I simply sliced at his arm in order to render the offending arm useless. He fell to the ground screaming in pain and then I pulled him to his feet.

"AARRGHH!" He roared in pain as I shook my head.

"You are but a snake, without honor." I growled as Rufus laughed.

"You are the fucking fool Dysley would have Lightning killed before you reach her," He shouted, "I die and what will happen to the other woman that holds your child? You think they'll ever be able to live normally?" He roared as I felt myself pause. "I die and you condemn them." He shouted as I felt my resolve slip at such a fact.

"You fucking pig!" I heard Angeal interrupt as he stepped just behind me. "Fenrir… Fang… your child and the others whom Lightning had set free… they're… they… they are dead." He stated as I nearly fainted. I released Rufus and stepped back from him and stared in disbelief at Angeal.

"You speak of things you know not of." I whispered but Angeal continued.

"Lightning has told me as much, it was his punishment for you due to the fact you allowed her to your bed." Angeal whispered as my world seemed to shrink. I turned and eyed Rufus who I knew was guilty of the act.

"It would seem this world deserves to feel your pain…" Sephiroth stated as several of the last remaining guards entered and he quickly killed them. "Go on Cloud…" He urged as my fury reached a new level.

I grabbed Rufus's head and slammed it against the back wall. "You took from me a lover, now you stole a child… and innocent men and women… for the satisfaction of your jealousy… I would see you burn in the pits of hell for all your days."

"Fuck you fucking slave!" He screamed as my fury increased and I backhanded him to the ground before grabbing a normal sized blade and walking before him as he stood knelt on his knees before me. Slowly he stood to his feet and began to speak. "You were nothing before me… a fucking waste of life… I gave you everything! I made you… I created you into the legend you are!" He screamed as I no longer scowled, but felt an inferno of anger and hate within.

"And now you are destroyed by it." I whispered and swung the blade across my body slicing his throat open. Shinra's eyes widened as he stumbled back from me and gripped at his gushing throat as blood poured from the gaping wound staining the floor and his fine garments.

I watched as he fell to his knees before me and with his last images of life, I made sure he stared into my eyes to see the hatred I held for him. He opened his mouth and blood spurted out from there as well. I frowned and spoke my final words to him. "I will find her… no matter what… now burn in the hell you've prepared for yourself." I hissed as his eyes then glazed over as death claimed him and he fell. I stared at the lifeless body for a moment and then took notice of how many of the other slaves now stared at me in waiting.

I turned and walked towards the center of the massive room where all that were left alive were and began to speak. "What I have done here today is just…" I began as I looked through the crowd at the faces of now free individuals, "for too long we have been men and women all deserving of life, robbed of the fundamental thing that we were born to have… happiness. From Midgar, to Wutai, to Pulse and the other great cities of Gaia we are slaves and nothing more…" I stated and continued to stare throughout the crowd. "I would not see another brother… another friend, killed for sport, I would not see anyone else taken from their children… men from the wives or women from their husbands…" I paused and stared to Angeal and a few of the other slaves who had at first opposed the idea. "I know some of you would not have wished this, but it is done… It. Is. Done…" I looked around and stared at the men and several women listening, "our lives are now what we shall choose to make it… you are free to carve your own path now… but if you wish to stand at my side, I promise… together… we shall make all of Gaia tremble!" I shouted raising the bloody sword above my head and every man and woman to scream and shout in agreement. At that moment, I knew I would find Lightning and that nothing and no one would stand in my way.

* * *

That was what I wanted to be a form of ending, but I haven't tied up any loose ends such as Zack/Tifa, Snow/Vanille or what gave Lightning her powers or why Sephiroth is the way he is. I have decided that I will continue this story but don't know if I'll continue it through this story title or create a new one... I'm leaning towards just adding more chaps to this story because in essence its not done, but another one of my friends that writes thinks I should put it as a new story... drop me a private message or a review to tell me what you all think... just to let you know, I am still leaning towards adding on to this story instead of making a new one... anyhow, THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE and until next update... or possible next new story, see ya.

P.S- I have the next chapte partially completed so it shouldn't be long for either a new story post or an update. I want to finish this story properly and give all my readers a complete story and not leave you all hanging! so until next time see ya!


	20. The End but there is more SOON

I would like to personally thank all that have taken the time to read and a special thanks to those who have reviewed my story-

sazooki

gagboy

GingitsuneRaposo

Lightning Lockheart

HTM

Lightning Farron

sunwraith

leah

VB

fusion90XXXX

GothKid12

A perv... I know it kinda made me laugh a bit when I first saw it, sorry don't get offended anyone.

triggercini

11gearhead13

dark-ankator-542

Zack Fair

City of Dis- I do plan on finishing those other fics... this one is just oozing from my brain.

mrgx

Hakurama- thanks for being the second to review

And thanks to all who have read and enjoyed this story you all rock... I may not know your name or handle... but you all rock, thanks everyone

and a huge thanx to gagboy the first reviewer. I know I already thanked him earlier... and several others have continuously given me criticism and helped keep my mind focused on this fic and I want to thank you all escpecially.

NOW I want to get to the next reason I added this update! I am adding the sequel to Fenrir named "Gaia Shall Tremble" It will be epic.

Until then look for the fic in a hour or so because I am putting it up today! (loud clapping and screaming)

I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this fic, so read on and keep writing, to all I want to say thanks for enjoying!


End file.
